


Scenic routes and surprise gifts

by Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic/pseuds/Dr_Hoffmans_Mechanic
Summary: Once again, thanks to my indomitable beta fishbone76. As usual any glaring errors are down to me messing about with things after the fact.She also told me to mention that beyond this point be spiders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to my indomitable beta fishbone76. As usual any glaring errors are down to me messing about with things after the fact.  
> She also told me to mention that beyond this point be spiders.

“Move up Kass, you big ox,” Clio urged, clambering into bed hurriedly and nudging Kassandra in the shoulder hard enough to wake her.

She half sat, brushing her messy hair out of her eyes and squinted at Clio’s frowning face.

“Move up, it’s freezing,” she hugged the blankets up to her neck.

“I wouldn’t say freezing,” Kassandra rolled onto her side to make room for a shivering Clio and was rewarded with her icy feet slipping between her calves.

“And now?” Clio laughed at her startled flinch and wriggled closer. “That’s because you don’t feel the bloody cold half the time. It’s like sharing with a shaved bear or something.”

“I don’t hear you complaining right now,” Kassandra muttered as Clio shuffled right up close and slipped her chilly arms about her.

“Well, no, obviously right now it’s a blessing from Hephaestus,” she pressed her face into the crook of Kassandra’s neck. “Next week when the sun’s been blazing down all day you can go sleep on the roof.”

Kassandra had been sound asleep when Clio bounced into bed late from some customer comparison conversation with Europa in the next room. Now she was pretty much wide awake.

Clio tended to feel the cold and even with Kassandra’s furnace-like running temperature it would take her a few minutes to stop pressing herself firmly against her back, leaching body heat along all her length.

It was very disconcerting if she was honest. 

Clio had always tended to lie close, drawn to her warmth, and after the first couple of weeks Kassandra had become much more comfortable about it. In fact she’d quickly realised it was nice to feel the solid warmth of someone else next to her in bed.

It was reassuring on occasions when she woke in the night, a little panicky from the tail end of a nightmare to hear Clio’s soft snuffling breath beside her.

Sometimes, if the panic persisted, she would curl a little more closely to Clio and more often than not she would grumblingly reach out in her sleep and slip an arm about Kassandra, soothing her without even knowing it.

This was all totally fine with Kassandra, after a Spartan start in life and an even more Spartan attitude to physical affection from Markos she’d found out that she really quite enjoyed it.

But right now, Clio’s warming thigh was slipping between her legs and her generous breasts were pressing against Kassandra’s shoulder blades. It was all very distracting and not at all conducive to getting back to sleep, though she tried hard to think about something boring to distract herself. 

She settled on crab pots. They were pretty boring. She’d spent the morning hauling them for one of the mid sized vessels at the dock. It had been cold and back breaking, but the captain had paid well. Kassandra had enough to put a little in Selene’s strong box for her own savings and paid more towards the earrings she had decided on for Clio’s birthday tomorrow. One more decent job and they’d be hers, she smiled to herself.

“Mmm you smell nice tonight,” Clio murmured drowsily, rubbing her face against Kassandra’s shoulder. “I mean you always do, but is that...rosemary?” she ran her chilly nose up Kassandra’s neck to her ear.

Right, that was enough of that, Kassandra thought, feeling a sudden hot throb of arousal.

“Let’s change sides eh?” she rolled over quickly, feeling the loss of Clio’s firm thigh between hers. “You be little spoon eh? It makes more sense.”

“Oh gods, Kass,” Clio groaned. “I was just about to get off then.”

“Yes, well,” Kassandra blushed hotly. She wouldn’t be the only one if she kept this up, and then what would happen? “You’ll warm up quicker this way, and then we can both get to sleep.”

In all honesty it wasn’t any less distracting this way round, she quickly realised. Clio wriggled her ass firmly against Kassandra’s crotch and sighed happily at the warmth before grabbing hold of her arm and wrapping it tightly about her, hand pressed to her breast.

“That’s because I’m cold,” she laughed, playfully running Kassandra’s fingers over her rigid nipple. “I’m not making a pass, I swear. I’m way too tired for one thing. The bloody blacksmith, gods, he makes sure he gets his money’s worth every time. Selene could finish him in half the time and he knows it. What are you fidgeting for, Kass? The sun will be up before we get to sleep at this rate.”

“You feel warm now,” Kassandra swallowed as Clio pressed her legs back against her. In all the moving her night dress had ridden up her thighs and Kassandra herself only ever wore a short tunic. There was an awful lot of skin going on here, she thought. “I can lie on my back now.”

“Would you lie still, for fuck’s sake, Kass?” Clio sounded a little irritable now. She tightened her hold on her arm. “You take up two thirds of the bloody bed on your back. You know, Selene should get us a bigger bed really. I’ve asked her often enough. You should ask her, you know, she’d weaken for you. She keeps saying it’s just a short term thing till you save up for your own place, but it’s been what...four, five months now?”

“Four months and two weeks,” Kassandra supplied without thinking.

“Really?” Clio tilted her head slightly. “And how many days?” she asked playfully.

“Three,” said Kassandra before she could stop herself and winced.

“Well, I suppose that could be flattering _or_ insulting, depending on why you’ve been counting,” Clio laughed.

They lay quietly for a few moments. Kassandra was hoping that perhaps Clio had dozed off at last when she spoke softly and a little sleepily.

“I haven’t asked you for a bit, Kass,” she began cautiously. “But this _is_ still okay with you is it? I mean you’re not a girl anymore, you’re what, eighteen?”

“Mmm,” Kassandra nodded. Markos had lost count quite soon after she’d come to live with him but she’d more or less managed to keep track by herself. 

“It would be understandable to want a room of your own,” Clio suggested carefully. “Though I admit the alternatives are less than ideal.”

For all her current discomfort Kassandra found the prospect of moving out of Clio’s room a dismal one if she was honest. She’d grown used to the company. Admittedly the unbidden arousal was inconvenient, but that was just because sex had been on her mind a lot of late. 

Clio had warned her ages ago that it would happen and Kassandra had awaited the arrival of the strange new emotions with interest only to have nothing develop. She’d forgotten all about it for a while but recently she’d recognised in earnest what Clio had been talking about.

It was fun most of the time, she admitted, but right now, trying to get to sleep with Clio’s warm curves close in her arms? This wasn’t the time or the place.

“You’re very quiet,” Clio lifted her head a little. “Are you okay? You can talk to me you know. If you...look, if you _do_ want to move out? I know it will be awkward arranging something, but...I won't take it personally. I understand, honestly.”

“Do you want your room back?” Kassandra asked quietly. She hadn’t really thought about this properly she decided. Of course it worked both ways. Clio didn’t have any privacy in the arrangement either. She’d never had anyone back to her room since Kassandra had moved in.

“Me?” Clio half rolled in her arms so she could see Kassandra over her shoulder. “No! Gods no Kass. That’s not why I asked. Look, if I’m honest,” she rolled the rest of the way onto her back. The lantern was out and her face was barely lit by moonlight but Kassandra could see that her eyes were open and she was frowning slightly.

“The other week, we went into town, shopping, remember?” she didn’t move her head but Kassandra saw the glint of her eyes moving to look at her. “We were getting cheese and the goatherd, whatshisname, and his sister were there?”

There was a long silence. It seemed like Clio was expecting some response but Kassandra wasn’t sure what. Eventually she heard her sigh and speak again.

“I couldn’t help noticing the way you looked at her,” Kassandra could tell that she had her eyebrows raised, just from the tone of her voice. “Well, if I’m brutally honest, I couldn’t help noticing the way you were looking at her tits? I’m not criticizing mind you, I had a look myself, they’re very nice. But, well, it occurred to me that it would be really difficult to say, bring her back here for a closer look, with me cutting my toenails over there.”

Kassandra was glad the lantern was out because she could feel the hot blush rising to the tips of her ears. She was so sure she’d been casual about it. Either she’d failed or Clio didn’t miss much, probably both.

“I don’t want to bring Lysandra back,” she murmured weakly.

“Lysandra eh? Well, I just used her as an example,” Clio shrugged. “Because she was the one I noticed. The one I noticed _you_ noticing anyway,” she laughed. “You dropped the cheese if you remember? You weren’t very discrete. Just as well it was wrapped.”

“I wasn’t?” Kassandra was startled.

“No, handsome, you weren’t,” Clio laughed heartily. “It’s a good job you’re not a bloke, you’d have been able to carry the shopping basket back on your _interest_. There’s nothing wrong with it mind you. She’s a good looking girl. And apparently she’ll drift our way with the slightest provocation so you’re not even barking up the wrong tree and that’s half the battle really.”

“Look, Clio, I don’t want to bring her back here, honestly,” Kassandra was wide awake now. “And I don’t want to move out of your room, if that’s all right?”

“ _Our_ room,” Clio said softly, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of Kassandra’s hair behind her ear. “If you want to stay till you’ve got your own place that’s fine with me. And it’s _our_ room. I just wanted to let you know that if you _do_ want to bring a girl back, or a boy, you just need to let me know, I can always bunk with Europa for the night, assuming Adrian isn’t there of course, because I don’t think _that_ threesome is in the stars.”

“Right, okay, well now I know, thank you,” Kassandra stumbled, embarrassed. “I don’t have anything to let you know about right now though, so can we go to sleep please?”

“Aw, Kass,” Clio reached out and pulled her down into a hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to embarrass you, I swear. I just...wondered. Forewarned is forearmed after all.”

“That’s fine,” Kassandra lay a little stiffly in her embrace for a moment, then allowed herself to relax slightly. “Sleep now, please? And, it won’t be a boy, I don’t think,” she added uncomfortably.

“I didn’t think so,” Clio laughed softly. “Come on now, relax a bit, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she placed a gentle hand on Kassandra’s head, eased it down against her breast and completely misinterpreted her shaky exhalation. 

“To be quite honest I’m relieved we don’t have to negotiate that one with Selene. It’s probably just as well you won’t be bringing a lad home though,” she said thoughtfully, stroking Kassandra’s hair. “Because she would absolutely turn him inside out. But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it eh? We’ll get Europa on the job, she can be very persuasive when she sets her mind to it. Stop fidgeting now, let’s go to sleep, I have the floors to scrub tomorrow. Will you do a spider check for me?”

“Of course,” Kassandra nodded briefly. She should probably move, she thought, but it felt so nice lying here in Clio’s arms, her breast was soft and warm beneath her cheek and the gentle fingers carding through her hair were soothing. Admittedly the length of their legs pressed against each other was less soothing, but she could deal with that.

Counting backwards from a hundred in sevens usually worked. She’d arrived at forty three before she realised she’d lost her way at some point. Clio seemed fast asleep though, her slow steady breathing was just this side of a snore now.

Mathematics clearly wasn’t working tonight she decided, finding her mind drifting to Clio’s earlier questions. What she didn’t know was that Kassandra had already had a much closer look at Lysandra the goatherd, and it had been most edifying. 

She’d gone back into town a couple of days later, on her own and hung around at, what she’d considered at the time to be a discrete distance from the cheese stall. In the light of Clio’s recent observations she was no longer so sure how effective she’d been in that regard.

She’d been in luck though. 

Lysandra had turned up alone with the cart and had struggled a little with unloading. Naturally enough she’d been grateful for Kassandra’s obliging and charmingly awkward offer of help. There’d been ample time for conversation as well as for Kassandra to display her impressive upper body strength and by the time the cart was unloaded she’d earned herself a drink, which quickly evolved into a more private conversation around the back of the stables.

Lysandra’s breasts were even more impressive than she’d suspected, she discovered. She’d been totally absorbed in them, breathlessly excited at the soft weight of them in her hands, the quickening peaks of her nipples stiffening between her fingers. 

When Lysandra had taken hold of her head and encouraged her to replace her fingers with her lips Kassandra had very quickly decided that she never wanted to do anything else with her life. This was paradise surely, the tautening flesh against her tongue, Lysandra’s breathy gasps, her fingers knotting fiercely in Kassandra’s hair, the hoarse breathing of her name.

“Please, touch me, Kassandra,” the request had pulled her from her blissful occupation. She’d glanced up, a shade puzzled. Wasn’t she already touching her? Lysandra either recognised her lack of experience or became impatient and grabbed Kassandra’s hand, urging it down and under the hem of her chiton.

The coin dropped instantly. Both Europa and Clio had a number of relevant scrolls with most enlightening illustrations and thanks to careful perusal and extensive private practise Kassandra was sure she had a solid grasp of what was required. She hadn’t been sure that it would be permitted so quickly, but Lysandra seemed flatteringly enthusiastic.

The moment she ran her fingers through the damp curls of her sex and encountered slick, wet heat that felt both familiar and foreign, she decided that perhaps there were other things she wished to do with her life in addition to worshiping at a woman’s breasts.

At this precise point there had come the rough shout of Lysandra’s father demanding to know where the hell she’d got to.

“Aw, shit! I’m sorry,” Lysandra quickly rearranged her clothing as well as she could. “Damn!” she cast a regretful glance at Kassandra’s disappointed expression. “I’m sorry, Kassandra. Some other time maybe?” she darted out, quickly calling her father’s name when she was a safe distance away.

They were animatedly discussing the wisdom of leaving the cart unattended when Kassandra emerged, fingers still damp and found the goat farmer’s disapproving gaze drifting in her direction. She should have waited a minute or two longer she realised. She assumed a carefully neutral expression as she walked past, bid them a casual good morning and didn’t look back.

Kassandra fell asleep thinking about the private twenty minutes she’d managed in the bathroom when she’d returned. That line of thought probably explained why she woke up early in the morning, half lying across Clio who was sprawled on her back snoring softly.

She was warm enough now, Kassandra thought. She had curled around Clio at some point in the night. Her head was resting on her chest, against her breasts, one thigh was thrown over Clio’s legs and she was hugging her close with a powerful arm.

Kassandra lay quietly for a few moments, enjoying the closeness, the yielding warmth of Clio’s body in her arms. She allowed herself this brief period of uncomplicated pleasure before beginning to consider how to extricate herself without waking her.

Slow and steady seemed to work, right until she began to sit up and Clio registered the heat loss.

“Oh, what?” she grumbled sleepily. “Gods Kass, it’s not time to get up yet, surely? The sun’s barely up,” she squinted towards the window. 

“I thought I would go down to the docks and pick up some work,” Kassandra looked down at her soft, sleepy expression.

Gods, she was so pretty, she thought, her heart clenching. Those lovely gold flecked green eyes, her drowsy smile and tousled hair. She found her eyes drawn to Clio’s soft, full lips, watched the quick, pink tip of her tongue dart out to moisten them. What would it be like, she thought, to kiss Clio? To really kiss her? Not the playful kisses they occasionally exchanged, generally at Clio’s instigation, but to kiss her the way she had kissed Lysandra?

Quite unconsciously Kassandra had drawn closer to Clio as she considered this. She was so close now that she could feel her warm breath against her own lips, smell the stale wine from the previous evening, the faint musk of her sweat.

Suddenly Clio’s eyes opened fully and Kassandra found herself the subject of her gaze. She realised guiltily how very close she was to her now and stiffened a little, ready to draw back. But Clio’s gaze held her there. She gave a broad, sleepy smile and reached up to brush stray hair out of Kassandra’s eyes.

Neither spoke for a few moments, Clio’s look flitted between Kassandra’s eyes and her lips. Her tongue darted out again. Kassandra held her breath, heart racing.

“You know,” Clio breathed, voice husky with sleep. “I call you handsome all the time,” she reached out a soft finger and ran it along the edge of Kassandra’s jaw. “But do I ever tell you how handsome you really are? You have such pretty eyes.”

Kassandra swallowed with some difficulty, nervously licking her lips.

“Do I? I mean, I do?” she ventured hoarsely.

“I don’t know which is correct,” Clio gave a gentle laugh. “But yes, you do. Such a pretty colour, I’ve never seen anyone else with such clear amber eyes. They’re lovely,” her hand was resting on Kassandra’s cheek now, warm and soft. “And...kind,” she tilted her head a little, frowned thoughtfully. “They always look so kind to me.”

Kassandra couldn’t swear that she hadn’t imagined some of this interaction, but she didn’t imagine what happened next. Clio unexpectedly raised her head the three or four inches required and Kassandra gasped a little as she felt their lips meet. For just a moment it seemed that Clio had quite forgotten herself, her lips moved softly against Kassandra’s and then parted slightly, the hand that had been on her cheek slipped round to the back of her neck, seemed about to pull her closer.

Then, just as suddenly, she drew back and changed the tenor of the kiss by quickly taking Kassandra’s face in both hands and pressing a brief, hard kiss to the corner of her mouth. She was blushing, Kassandra noticed, a rarity for Clio.

“Your work ethic is an example to us all, Kass,” she said with unconvincing brightness. “And I find myself thinking that I could get up with you and make a start on my chores, beat the day. But then again, it’s finally warm and comfy in this bed. Less warm now you’re getting up of course,” she pulled the blankets up to her neck, avoiding Kassandra’s eyes.

The mood was broken now she realised, her lips still tingling from the faint brush of Clio’s tongue. She clambered off the bed and watched out of the corner of her eye as Clio shuffled over to Kassandra’s empty spot and curled up, hugging her pillow, the blankets up about her neck.

Kassandra considered whether to wash and dress here or go down to the yard. It would probably be more prudent to go downstairs she thought, given the circumstances, but even though the day seemed set to be warm, it wasn’t yet. The idea of the chilly pump water made her shiver. She glanced over her shoulder, Clio seemed to have fallen back asleep, her face nestled into Kassandra’s pillow. She dipped her fingers into the water pitcher. Yes, definitely much more inviting. She filled the washbowl and reached for a cloth.

Clio had been on the verge of falling asleep again. Kassandra’s recently vacated place was still very warm and smelt deliciously of her. There was something enormously comforting about curling up in the snug cocoon of blankets, surrounded by the warmth and scent of Kassandra. 

But that earlier moment had nearly been a disaster, she thought. What had possessed her to kiss her like that? It wasn’t the first time that the desire had emerged, of course. Kassandra had definitely left girlhood behind some time ago and some nights it was torture lying so physically close and having to keep such emotional distance. But Clio had dutifully reminded herself, over and over, of the conversation she’d had with Selene when Kassandra moved in.

She was to keep her hands off her much less experienced bed-mate. And so far she’d managed quite well. But it was becoming more of a challenge with every passing week. If she was honest, it was as much Kassandra’s apparent obliviousness as the fear of Selene’s wrath that had kept her in check. She’d been a bit of a late bloomer, Clio thought, but the open hunger she’d shown in the presence of Lysandra had indicated that the drachma had dropped at last.

Gods’ breath it was going to be hard to watch Kassandra begin to woo the womenfolk of the island while lying next to her every night keeping her desire to herself. And then this morning she had just looked so bloody kissable. 

Of course it had been the fact that she was drowsy and warm and still half asleep, and Kassandra had been snuggled up next to her all night. She was so beautiful though, leaning over her, a soft curious smile on her lips. And her lips were so very lovely, Clio thought. Almost as lovely as her eyes.

“Fuck’s sake Clio!” she reproved herself mentally. “Stop that right now. Selene would kill you. Well, maybe not kill exactly, but probably throw you out.”

She gave a small, weary sigh. Of course, it was only natural given everything. Circumstances had forced them into such close intimacy, they’d known each other for so long, loved.. _.liked_ each other so well, it would be strange if there wasn’t any attraction. Leaving aside how very good looking Kassandra had become. She opened her eyes briefly and stopped breathing.

Kassandra was standing naked by the table, washing. Clio closed her eyes quickly, but the temptation was irresistible. She half opened them again, peered with her heart racing, watching rivulets of water run down Kassandra’s muscular flanks as she washed her arms and shoulders. She followed the trail of one all the way down her hip to her thigh and licked her lips quickly.

She should roll over, turn her back, she supposed, but now Kassandra had one leg propped on the stool as she washed herself.

“Oh gods,” Clio sighed to herself, screwing her eyes closed. “Pull yourself together. And whatever you do, don’t offer to wash her back.”

“Would you like me to wash your back, Kass?” she heard the words tumbling out of her mouth and almost kicked herself. “Fuck’s sake, Clio,” the sharp voice in the back of her mind grumbled. 

Kassandra had assumed that Clio was asleep and the sudden question startled her enough that she almost lost balance. She looked up quickly. Clio’s eyes were still closed, but despite herself Kassandra found that her hands had dropped and she was shielding her crotch with the washcloth. Which was completely redundant when she considered it, they’d seen each other naked more times than she could count.

For a moment she considered the offer. It would be pleasant to have her back washed she thought, and even more pleasant to have Clio do it. And that was exactly why she should say no, she told herself sternly, shaking the idea from her head, things were weird enough already this morning.

“Thank you, Clio,” she managed, a little huskily. “But I need to get a move on I think. I have to check the store room for you, remember?” 

Clio had once, memorably, found what seemed to be a spider orgy behind one of the cupboards in there. No one had ever forgotten it. Kassandra had gone skidding in at full tilt, wondering if she’d somehow missed a drunken patron when she'd closed up the previous night. Were they accosting Clio now? 

Instead she’d found her standing, a little precariously, on top of the folding bed, clutching her skirts about her knees and pointing into the corner while emitting little grunts of disgust.

Kassandra had followed the shaky pointing of her finger and had actually recoiled herself at the sight of the scuttling black-brown mass emerging from the dark corner.

Gods’ teeth, that was a lot of spiders she’d thought, stamping on a few to start with. She could still hear Clio whimpering behind her. It would be easier if she wasn’t present Kassandra had decided turning, scooping her up in her arms and carrying her out to Europa and Selene.

Ever since that day Kassandra had been pressed into service to make sure the room was clear before Clio would go in and start moving the furniture around.

When she went down to check a few minutes later, still vaguely confused and frustrated by the morning’s events, she half hoped that there _would_ be some spiders. Part of her felt like stepping on something. 

She found one large, thick legged specimen eventually, cowering in a corner, and when it came down to it she didn’t have the heart. She stood for a moment or two, boot hovering over it, before sighing, scooping it up in her hands and taking it out into the street. 

One of the neighbours was sitting on his doorstep, repairing a belt. He watched her with amusement.

“It’ll only go back inside, Kassandra,” he laughed.

“Not if I kick it over to your side,” she raised an eyebrow and gave the spider what must have seemed like a world shaking flick over in the neighbour’s direction.

“Ey, ey,” he recoiled, jumping up and then reflexively stamping out and crushing it.

Well, Kassandra thought, so much for her mercy. The Fates gave and they also took away. 

She was suddenly aware of being ravenous. There wasn’t much to eat in the kitchen first thing. She generally grabbed some breakfast on her way down to the docks. Checking the pockets of her tunic she found that she had enough to feed herself until she could earn a little more, and an appetizing smell was wafting from the bakers. She followed it.

It turned out to be spiced meat pastries and they were still warm. Kassandra shuffled the coins in her palm and considered for a minute, trying to decide between two pastries and a piece of grilled eel, or three pastries and the eel could go hang. She found she quite fancied some eel though, so taking her still warm pastries she ambled down to the dockside.

Naturally enough she’d already eaten one by the time she made it there and was brushing crumbs from her tunic as she approached the fish stall.

“Hello, lovely, up and about early again,” the woman at the grill gave her a wink. She was already sweating over her work and had the laces of her sleeveless shift undone to allow a little air to circulate. It also gave potential customers the chance to enjoy the view while they waited for their fish.

“And what can I do for you this fine morning?” Sophitia turned to face Kassandra and braced both arms on the counter, leaning forward. She chuckled quietly at the effect it obviously had on the young misthios. “See anything you fancy?” she tilted her head.

Kassandra quickly drew her eyes up to Sophitia’s face, blushing hotly.

“Nice bit of squid perhaps, just this minute landed,” Sophitia leaned forward a little more, nodded in the direction of the squid. “I’ve some lovely octopus, how about a bit of that, eh?”

“I...erm, I don’t like octopus, not really,” Kassandra swallowed, trying to look at the fish and not the seller. 

“Right,” she grinned, tapping her forehead.” Kassandra doesn’t like octopus, that’s filed away now, for future reference. I reckon I know what you _do_ like though, lovely,” she breathed leaning over the counter towards her. “I’ve seen where your eyes have been flitting all this while,” she winked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Kassandra took a step back. “I mean, I’ve not been looking at anything really.”

“Oh come now, no need to be bashful Kassandra, they’re beauties, no wonder you’ve been licking your lips.”

“I...what?” Kassandra frowned. Was she just broadcasting her feelings to everyone recently? Clio hadn’t warned her about this part, she thought, feeling her ears burning.

“Nice bit of eel,” Sophitia laughed delightedly and slapped the meaty side of one of the thick glossy eels on the counter. “This is a good fat fellow. How about a nice chunk of this, a bit of salt and lemon?”

“Ah! Yes,” Kassandra nodded, relieved. “That would be good, thank you. Don’t make it too big though.”

“Really?” Sophitia’s razor sharp blade was hovering. “You look like you could handle a nice big piece,” she arched an eyebrow. “Growing lass still.”

“Yes, but,” Kassandra fished her remaining coin out of her pocket. “I’ve only got pocket change till I do a bit of work.”

“Oh, I see,” Sophitia straightened up, laughing. “You know Kassandra, you’re about the only customer I have who doesn’t try and wheedle extra out of me for nothing. I suppose growing up in the brothel teaches you the value of hard work eh? Don’t worry about it love, what’s a bit of eel between friends?” she replaced the blade a good way down the fish.

“No, no, really,” Kassandra held out a hand. “Just what I can afford, please.”

Sophitia eyed her carefully. This was fairly typical of Kassandra. Unlike her erstwhile mentor, Markos, she’d gained a reputation for not wanting to take something for nothing. 

But more often than not when Sophitia saw her she was either eating, had just _been_ eating or was on the hunt for something _to_ eat. It was first thing in the morning and she had a day’s work ahead of her, she was no doubt ravenous, and that pastry in her other hand would barely touch the sides. She moved her blade down a few more inches and cut decisively. She heard Kassandra give a little grunt of disapproval.

“Calm yourself, lovely,” Sophitia smiled. “It’s not for nothing. Run down to the last mooring by the boatsheds, there’s a basket of fish just come in for me. Bring that back and we’re even eh? Save you standing around while I cook it too. Though the view’s nicer here of course,” she pulled a cloth out from the pocket of her apron and lazily wiped a trickle of sweat from her cleavage.

“Yes, right,” Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly and licked her lips. “Yes, I’ll go do that now then, thanks.”

Sophitia seasoned the eel as she watched Kassandra stride away and then break into a half jog as she set off down the dock. Gods the girl was bloody adorable, she thought, and not really a girl any more, not really. But not quite the full woman yet either, she reminded herself slapping the eel down over the coals, hearing it sizzle.

Kassandra loped along the dockside, till she felt a bit calmer. Gods it had been a weird morning, she thought, feeling the blush cooling a little in the breeze. Perhaps she should forget the docks and spend the morning hunting? That generally helped when she was feeling aroused and wound too tight. Or go thrash the straw out of a training dummy?

She came sliding to a halt by the boatsheds and looked about for the basket of fish. One of the dockhands spotted her and called over.

“Looking lost, misthios,” he grinned. “Can I help?”

“I’m looking for Sophitia’s fish?” she frowned. Was this going to turn into some awkward, rambling errand? Things seemed to go that way for her with astonishing frequency. Before she knew it, she'd be off collecting rabbit skins to pay for the bloody fish if she wasn’t careful.

“Just coming off in a minute,” he cocked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a small fishing boat. “That woman is so bloody impatient,” he shook his head. “I sent word it would be a while. She wants everything yesterday. Take the weight off your feet for a few minutes misthios, I’ll give you a shout when it’s off.”

Kassandra sighed and perched on a vacant mooring post, swinging her feet. She suddenly remembered that she still had a pastry in her hand. Glancing down warily she was relieved to see that it was only a little crushed.

Chewing thoughtfully and enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back and the chorus of good natured cursing from the dockhands she began to relax a little and look about her. 

There were no fishing vessels currently readying to set sail she observed, perhaps she was going to have to go into town to pick up a few drachmae. Eel was all very well, but a free breakfast wasn’t going to pay for Clio’s earrings and she was running out of time.

The stones were already chosen and paid for. She’d spotted them months ago, a pair of beautifully clear, pale green gems, just the colour of Clio’s eyes. The similarity had given her the idea. It had taken some negotiating but eventually she’d managed to barter fourteen wolf pelts for them. It had taken her some time to kill that many without wrecking the island’s wolf population and it was a good thing she’d seen the stones well before Clio’s birthday, but she’d managed.

Now she just needed to collect enough money to make the last payment for having them set. She was nearly there, a couple more decent jobs and she’d have it. For a while she’d been afraid that she wouldn’t be able to get them paid for in time, it was getting right down to the wire.

But a job or two today and they’d be hers. So long as they didn’t all pay in grilled eel of course, she smiled to herself.

She was sitting, picking the meat out of her pastry and tossing the odd bit of crust into the air for the gulls when she felt someone’s eyes on her. Turning slowly she spotted a group of women sitting together chatting and mending nets. Kassandra often watched them at work, there was something fascinating about their nimble fingers and easy skill. 

One was a lot younger than the rest, the daughter of one of them, Kassandra suspected. She was incredibly pretty with bright blue eyes and a band of freckles across her nose that darkened as the sun warmed. Kassandra had noticed her quite recently and made a couple of attempts to approach her and make conversation, only to be overcome with shyness at the last minute, and swerve away awkwardly. On one occasion right into the path of an oncoming donkey cart, she remembered, blushing. 

She’d almost asked Clio who the girl was one morning while they were out shopping. In fact the words were far enough out of her mouth that Clio noticed and asked her to repeat herself. Kassandra had to clumsily cobble together some random observation about a passing dog and Clio had looked at her like she’d been out in the sun for too long.

The girl was smiling at her now though she registered. Perhaps she was drawn by Kassandra’s own smile, her playful feeding of the birds? Whatever had provoked it Kassandra found herself blushing again. 

Would this ever stop, she wondered, suddenly unable to meet the girl’s eyes. Years of rarely blushing and now she never bloody stopped. Recently Clio only had to brush up against her in bed and half the blood in her body rushed to her face. The other half departed on a more southerly journey more often than not. It was all so confusing sometimes. 

She glanced up just in time to see the girl receive a hard poke in the shoulder from the woman next to her, followed by a sharp nod in the direction of the nets across her lap. She could make out the curt tone of the woman’s voice, but not the content of what followed.

It was quite clearly to the tune of “you’re here to mend nets, not give handsome young misthioi the glad eye” though.

That answered a couple of Kassandra’s questions she decided, there was no point in looking for trouble. Her thoughts were interrupted by the dockhand calling her name behind her.

“Here you go, misthios,” he gave the loaded basket at his feet a casual kick. “Fresh off the boat.”

He waved over one of the other dock workers and together they hefted the basket and settled it comfortably on Kassandra’s shoulder.

“Hang on a minute there,” he yelled when she’d taken a few strides.

Kassandra turned and watched in horror as he trotted up with a writhing mass of tentacles in his arms. 

“Bend down a bit, tiny,” he gave her a nudge with his shoulder and wrestled the octopus into the basket. “Tell Sophitia that one’s on the house, she’ll know what it’s for,” he gave her a broad wink and clucked his tongue.

“It’s still alive,” Kassandra protested as a powerful tentacle insinuated itself down the neck of her tunic.

“Certainly is, and it looks like it’s taken a fancy to you, better get a run on, misthios,” he laughed and slapped her arm.”You’ll have to marry it if it gets much further.”

Kassandra completed the return journey pretty damn quickly, but all the same the octopus was more out of the basket than in it by the time she reached the stall.

“Hello!” Sophitia was wrapping the cooked eel into a piece of cloth for her. “Should I leave you two alone?” she wiped her hands on her apron and strode over.

“No, just, get it off me, will you?” Kassandra managed to lower the basket without dropping any fish. She grimaced as the tentacle around her neck tightened slowly.

“You really don’t like octopus at all do you?” Sophitia began to disentangle her. “Which is a pity because this one seems fond of you. And I’m pretty sure there’s folk somewhere would pay for this.”

“Just, get a hold of it, will you?” Kassandra dragged the final tentacle from her armpit.

“There we go, just take the lid off that pot for me will you, lovely?” Sophitia kicked a large ceramic pot by the counter and proceeded to wrangle the lively beast into the jar, quickly slamming the lid down. Kassandra repurposed a large stone from a nearby wall and placed it on top.

“Well done,” Sophitia fished the sweaty cloth from the pocket of her apron and made a vague attempt at drying Kassandra’s face for her. “That’s a bit better. Here’s your breakfast,” she handed over the still warm package. There’s a bottle of water for you as well,” she tucked it under Kassandra’s arm. “Go find somewhere nice and quiet and enjoy it,” she gave her ass a sharp slap as she passed.

“Damn!” she thought, watching her stride off, still wiping at the back of her neck with a gesture of disgust. “You could bounce a drachma off that,” she shook her head and turned just in time to see her octopus making an abortive bid for freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra had recently learned that from the roof of the tavern she could keep a weather eye out for both trouble and opportunity. Recently she’d also learned that it was a good place to girl watch as well. There certainly were a lot of pretty girls in Sami, she thought, settling on the warm tiles and making a valiant but ultimately vain attempt to pick the bones out of her eel.

On unwrapping it she’d discovered that Sophitia had given her two, very large pieces of eel from the juiciest section of the fish. Ordinarily she’d have felt awkward about it, but after her run-in with the octopus she decided she’d earned them.

She chewed thoughtfully at a few rich, lemony flakes and cast an eye over the dock. There was a large, unfamiliar vessel moored. She didn’t recognise the livery at all, but from the set up it looked like a whaling ship. She didn’t know any of the trades aboard, but it might well be possible to pick up some random odd jobs, especially if they were resupplying.

She broke up the second piece of fish, found yet more bones. She’d take her chances, she decided, taking a mouthful as an approaching figure caught her eye. Speaking of pretty girls, she smiled to herself, here came one now.

Quite quickly she saw that she was mistaken. It wasn’t a girl, this was definitely a woman. And she wasn’t pretty either, in the same way that no one ever called Kassandra pretty but she knew that many thought her handsome.

The woman came to a halt a few paces from the tavern door and looked around her. 

She was tall, dark skinned, long-limbed, well muscled and clearly didn’t care one jot for public opinion. Her tight curls were closely clipped and she wore an unusual outfit of tight breeches and equally tight, and poorly fastened, sleeveless vest. They seemed to be made of various skins and hides. The handle of a knife protruded from the rolled top of her boot, another was sheathed at her hip, a third hung a little lower against her muscular thigh.

Kassandra was fascinated, the lump of eel slid from her fingers forgotten, as she ran her eyes over the woman’s broad muscular shoulders, down the expanse of her back to the hard curve of her ass. She drew back quickly as the woman turned towards the tavern door, but not before she’d caught her strong features, the quick flash of a sharp, white grin as she made her way inside.

It was the first time Kassandra recalled seeing a woman who looked so similar to herself. Their complexion, clothing and gait were different and the woman seemed a little more lithe and slender than Kassandra but she definitely recognised something about her. It was like hearing a familiar voice from a stranger’s mouth.

A minute or two later the woman emerged with a large mug of what looked like ale. They’d had to search that out for her, Kassandra thought, not many folk in Sami drank it, though Selene kept some on hand for out of town customers. 

She watched as the woman crossed the path and went to sit on the low wall opposite. Kassandra slid back a little further. She was in danger of discovery here, she reminded herself. She wasn’t exactly doing anything wrong, she supposed, but it would be awkward to be caught looking at the newcomer as though she were some mythical creature.

The woman sat confidently, knees spread, arms braced on the wall beside her, tilted her head back, eyes closed and was clearly enjoying the feel of the warm sun on her face.

She was gorgeous Kassandra thought, breathlessly. Totally at home in her own body, clearly completely unconcerned by the curious glances of the passers by. After a couple of minutes of sun worship the woman reached for the mug by her side and took a long thirsty pull. Putting it down she fumbled in the pouch at her belt and produced something that turned out to be a whetstone.

Kassandra watched in fascination as she began to tune the blade of the deadly looking skinning knife from her boot. She absentmindedly took another mouthful of the cooling eel and chewed slowly as she watched the cords of the woman’s forearm tense and flex as she worked.

She held out her own, unbracered arm and flexed her hand experimentally, watching the interplay of her own muscles. The motion caught the woman’s eye and she glanced up sharply, a deep frown on her handsome features. Kassandra blushed guiltily, wondering how to explain herself. Before she could make some hamfisted attempt at an apology the woman flashed her a rakish grin and reaching for her mug, raised it in Kassandra’s direction, inclining her head.

Kassandra swallowed hard, which was unfortunate as she had a fishbone in her mouth. The coughing and spluttering drew the landlord from the front door.

“Kassandra! Get off my fucking roof! What have I told you, you great clumsy oaf?” he stood scowling up at her, hands on hips. “You’ll be through the bloody thing one of these days. And then you’ll be fixing it. What’s the fascination?”

This was humiliating Kassandra thought, taking a hiccupping drink of water and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, She shifted towards the edge of the roof, wondering if it was possible to salvage a small scrap of dignity in front of the handsome stranger.

Her hand caught the remains of the eel and the greasy package slid off the roof just too quickly for her to grab it and landed with a dull plop between Gordias’s feet.

“Right, that’s it!” he bellowed. “Get down this instant. Don’t make me get my long stick!”

No, clearly dignity was going to be reserved for some other occasion, sometime in the future, probably when Kassandra had no need of it, she thought. She swallowed her pride along with the last oily flakes in her mouth and flipped down lightly from the edge of the roof.

“Why is it always _my_ bloody roof?!” Gordias queried. “Why can’t you go sit on the tanner’s roof down the way? It’s just as high.”

“Given a choice,” the woman’s rich, deep voice flowed across the path like warm honey and Kassandra felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. “I think I’d rather sit on a tavern roof, than a tanner’s,” she laughed. “I don’t blame her.”

“Aye...well,” he grumbled. “Stop doing it, you heedless bugger. And I was going to offer you a job too,” he gave her a sidelong glance.

“Well you still can,” Kassandra said quickly.

“I don’t know that you deserve it,” he said pouting.

“Which means that no one else will do it and he desperately needs you,” the woman laughed richly.

Kassandra melted. Or parts of her did, she thought awkwardly.

“Oy, look you,” Gordias wagged a finger in the woman’s direction. Kassandra considered that a little bit rash, given that she had at least three blades about her person and was currently honing the cruelest looking of them. “I’ve no idea who you are, lady, but this is between me and Kassandra.”

“Of course it is,” the woman gave a bright, white, razor’s edge of a grin and held out the skinning knife before her face. It was ostensibly to run a judgmental eye down its edge, but she caught the subtext. “I just thought...Kassandra?” she flashed a knowing smile. “Might want to hold out for a few more drachmae.”

“Kassandra’s going to get plenty of drachmae, no worries there,” he pulled a hefty looking coin pouch from the pocket of his apron. Kassandra eyed it with interest. “I need you to sort the cellar for me, the empties have backed up and there’s a delivery to put away.” 

He glanced over to assess her interest and saw that she’d taken the bait.

“Get the empties out and onto the cart at the back and the full ones down into the cellar and it’s yours,” he tossed the purse in her direction. 

It felt as heavy as it had looked Kassandra thought with satisfaction. She unlaced it and looked inside. There was more than enough here to pay for Clio’s gift and have some left over. It would be a hard morning’s work, but worth it.

“Get it done by noon and I’ll throw in a jug of hydromeli for you, but keep that to yourself, it’s from my private stock. And you have to be done by noon,” he raised his finger skywards, a little theatrically.

“Fair enough,” Kassandra tossed the pouch back to him. “Hold onto this until I’ve finished, Gordias. I’ll come collect when I’ve done.”

She strode round to the back of the tavern, invigorated by the generous payment coming her way. Her enthusiasm took a little knock when she saw the size of the stack of casks waiting to be shifted, but it would be worth it, she told herself.

Gordias had installed a ramp down to the cellar. Kassandra had helped with the work herself and had thought at the time that it was a shade steep, but Gordias refused to move the shelving to make way for it. It was better than steps all the same, she gave a sigh and skipped down it to the cool of the cellar.

It was dark and smelt, not unpleasantly, of earth and wine. She heard at least one rat scamper away at her intrusion. A few paces away from the cellar hatch though it was too dark to work comfortably. She fumbled around in the shadows, found a lantern and groped hopefully for a flint box of some sort.

“What’s the point of a bloody lantern if there’s no way to light it,” she grumbled.

“Quite right,” came a woman’s honey-rich voice from the top of the ramp. “I have a spark, if you’d like?”

Well this was unexpected, Kassandra thought. It did cross her mind for a moment that the athletic, well armed stranger might be coming down here to stab her in the liver and leave her for dead, but then she recalled that she’d left the drachmae with Gordias. She had no coin at all in her pocket after paying for her breakfast.

She didn’t have any real blades on her either she reminded herself, just a small knife in her boot for general use, it barely qualified as a weapon.

As the woman loped easily down the ramp, dark and shadowy, Kassandra found that her pulse was quickening, her hands trembling a little. It wasn’t because she feared for her safety. Though truthfully, for once in her life, she wasn’t sure if she could take the woman in a fight. Her lethal looking daggers against Kassandra’s pocket knife probably made it unlikely. But she wasn’t coming down here to hurt Kassandra, she could feel it in the heart of her.

“Here we go,” the woman struck a few sparks and lit the lantern, turning up the wick and hanging it from a hook in the ceiling. “That’s better, no?” she gave her a quick grin. “Should we light another, or can you see enough?” she turned to face Kassandra and stood smiling at her, weight on one hip.

“Another might be good,” Kassandra said huskily, more to gain time than for any real desire for further illumination. Though, it would be good to get a better look at the woman when all was said and done. She brought with her the smell of the sea. Pitch, salt and whale oil. 

“I’ve not seen you around before?” she ventured, watching as the woman lit a second lantern and hung it a few feet away.

“No, I’m not from these parts,” the woman turned and took a few steps towards her, stopped a good stride away and folded her arms. It only served to accentuate her cleavage and Kassandra knew she was staring, could tell the woman knew it too.

“My name’s Kassandra,” she licked her lips nervously and tried her best to keep her eyes on the woman’s handsome, mildly amused face.

“Yes, I heard,” she nodded. “Mine’s Letha, nice to meet you Kassandra.”

Her name sounded nice on the woman’s lips Kassandra thought. She could feel her hands shaking a little, part of her wanted to slip past her and run back to Selene’s, to the comfort of the familiar, but a bigger part wanted to take a step closer, to put herself within reach. She wasn't sure what to do.

Letha seemed to realise and took the step for her.

“You seem nervous Kassandra,” she said softly. “I mean you no harm, I swear. You just struck me as an interesting young woman, someone that I’d like to introduce myself to, talk with for a little. But I don’t want to rob you of your chance for that jug of hydromeli.”

“I don’t care about the hydromeli,” Kassandra said quickly. “I’d rather talk with you.”

“We could manage both if I give you a hand,” Letha grinned. 

“I can’t ask you to haul casks for me,” Kassandra shook her head. The woman was fascinating, but she didn’t want to split that pouch of drachmae, she wanted those earrings paid for.

“I don’t want any of your coin,” Letha said, with unnerving accuracy. “Your company will be payment enough, and as for the casks, I’m a harpooner. I think I can handle a few barrels.”

That explained her impressive physique Kassandra realised. She got more interesting by the minute. 

“Shall we?” Letha shouldered a barrel easily and strode to the foot of the ramp. “You know,” she glanced up. “It would probably go more quickly if I stood at the top and you lifted the casks up to me, don’t you think?”

Kassandra saw the wisdom in it. They decided to move the cart a little closer so Letha could stack the empty barrels on it without having to walk too far each time.

Taking one of the shafts each they easily managed to pull it into a suitable position. Kassandra glanced sidelong at Letha as she shouldered the shaft and turned the cart a little so it was more conveniently placed for loading. She was strong, she thought, a smile creeping across her face.

“You know Kassandra,” Letha stepped aside to allow her to descend the ramp and begin moving the barrels. “You don’t strike me as someone who should be hanging around the docks looking for busy work.”

“I have a job,” Kassandra lifted the first cask, felt Letha effortlessly take it from her, heard the dull sound of it being loaded in the back of the cart. “I keep order in the brothel of an evening,” she wondered if that was an odd thing to admit so casually. “The rest of the time I make a living as a misthios. Sometimes though I have a few spare hours, and I can always use a little extra coin.”

“A misthios,” Letha nodded,”that seems more like it. You look like you can handle yourself if you need to,” she cast an appraising eye over Kassandra’s arms as she hauled another barrel upwards.

“Well, you fight bigger things than I do,” Kassandra pointed out and was pleased to hear the rich sound of Letha’s laughter again.

By the time they’d moved all the empties and loaded them onto the cart they were both sweating and thirsty. Kassandra went inside and returned with two jugs, one filled with ale, the other water, she had two cups tucked under her arm.

They sat side by side on the back of the cart, leaning against the warm wood of the casks.

“We’ll easily get this done by noon,” Letha eyed the sky. “Your wine is as good as won,” she held out the ale jug and offered it to Kassandra who shook her head.

“No, it’s a little too bitter for me,” she took a deep drink of water. “I prefer wine. But not when I’m working like this.”

“You Greeks and your wine,” Letha laughed.

“You’re not Greek?” Kassandra was surprised.

“Do I look it?” Letha smiled, wiping foam from her lips with the back of her hand. “No, I come from somewhere far away, the name would mean nothing to you.”

“But you speak Greek perfectly,” Kassandra frowned, there was barely a hint of an accent, even now she was listening for it.

“I’ve been speaking it a long time, Kassandra,” she said quietly. “I can barely remember my own language now. Not that anyone would want to speak to me in it,” she gave a bitter laugh. “I left long ago.”

“Why?” asked Kassandra after a lengthy pause.

“Ah,” Letha drained her second cup and wiped her mouth again. “I worked out when I was quite young that I was never going to fit in there. Some places just aren’t kind to people like me...like us?” she slid a meaningful glance in Kassandra’s direction. “If you find somewhere that suits you, you’re lucky.”

“I don’t want to stay on Kephallonia forever,” Kassandra said quietly. She wondered if Letha had been expecting her to ask what she meant by “people like us”? She didn’t need to. “I’d like to see more of the world. You must see a lot?”

“Less than you’d think,” Letha shrugged. “We go where the hunt is, the ship’s our world for the most part, but it’s good enough. They don’t mind who you are, what you are, so long as you do your job and pull your weight.”

She put down her empty cup and hopped lightly down from the cart.

“You’re young yet Kassandra,” she tilted her head. “You’ll find your place, I can see it in you. Come on now, we’ve done the easy bit, this next lot are all full of course.”

“Yes,” Kassandra nodded. “We couldn’t roll them up though, but we can certainly roll them down.”

“Smart as well as handsome,” Letha chuckled. “Be still my heart.”

She was teasing, Kassandra told herself as she took up position at the foot of the ramp, just joking good humouredly with her, the way Clio did. It didn’t mean anything.

The full casks were, as expected, very much heavier. They quickly discovered that it was quicker and easier to lift them together in order to arrange them in the racks. 

The shelves, however, were quite close together, Gordias had maximised storage space at the expense of convenience all round, Kassandra decided as Letha squeezed past her yet again, pressing her ass against Kassandra’s crotch. It was just an accident, she told herself quickly, painfully aware of the rush of blood to her sex. She rested her head forward against the cask end in front of her and took a deep breath.

“He couldn’t have got these any closer if he’d tried, right?” Letha reached the end of the rack and turned back, smiling. “Oh, hey, Kassandra, are you alright?” she quickly made her way back to her side.

“I’m fine, fine,” Kassandra raised her head quickly, blushing at the demonstration of weakness as much as anything else. “Sorry, just...a bit lightheaded for a moment, I’m good now.”

“Hey,” Letha placed a firm hand on Kassandra’s arm. “It’s okay to take a break, we’re practically finished anyway. Two more barrels. Your bonus is secure,” she bent her head a little to meet Kassandra’s lowered gaze. “I wouldn’t mind a little rest myself if I’m honest. I just didn’t want to be the one to say it,” she gave her a playful grin. “It’s a bit airless down here, yes?”

“All right,” Kassandra looked up, met Letha’s deep brown eyes, let her gaze drift down to her concerned half smile. “Just for a few minutes.”

“Sounds good, a quick breather and a drink and then back to it,” she grinned, and ran her strong calloused fingers down Kassandra’s arm, brushing their fingers as she passed.

Suddenly Kassandra was overwhelmed by Letha’s closeness, the warmth of her body, her sharp white teeth and deep brown eyes. She was so close that Kassandra could smell the bitter ale she had drunk earlier. Before she could consider the wisdom of what she was doing, she reached out and grabbed the shoulders of Letha’s sleeveless vest, pulled her in quickly and pressed her lips hard against that teasing half smile.

The kiss was different to any Kassandra had experienced up to now. Letha took Kassandra’s clumsy hunger and smiled into it. She slipped a hand behind her head and held her securely as she took control, calming Kassandra’s urgency with slow, deep strokes of her tongue.

It was Kassandra who broke the kiss first, heart racing, out of breath. Eager, embarrassed, hungry, she let her head sink onto Letha’s broad shoulder and closed her eyes.

“What are you doing, Kassandra?” she heard the gentle query, felt those strong fingers, soft now, stroking her hair.

“Just getting my breath back,” she didn’t dare raise her head. She’d made a fool of herself in front of this fascinating woman, thank Zeus she was leaving on that damn whaler and Kassandra would never have to see her again.

“Odd way of going about it,” Letha laughed. “Unless your plan was to steal mine,” she lowered her head and breathed softly in Kassandra’s ear. “Because you succeeded there.”

Kassandra could hear the smile in her voice, lifted her head and met Letha’s eyes. She was indeed smiling, but her look was concerned.

“Do you want to stop this here, now?” she asked softly. “That was lovely, but it doesn’t have to be any more.”

Kassandra swallowed hard and held her gaze. Taking a deep breath and raising her chin she took the plunge.

“Can it be?”

“It can be as much or as little as you desire, Kassandra,” Letha stroked the back of one heavily calloused finger down her cheek. “You’re in charge. But, you do know I’m leaving tonight? It can never be more than today. Is that what you want?”

“I think it’s what I need,” Kassandra leaned into her touch.

“All right,” Letha kissed her, soft and chaste this time. “Do you have somewhere we could go? My smelly bunk on board is less than ideal.”

“Not really,” Kassandra frowned, concerned that they were going to be derailed before they’d even started.

“Is there a...oh, you work there!” Letha laughed. “Probably don’t want to go _there_ then?”

Kassandra imagined walking into Selene’s with Letha on her arm, telling them she was going to use one of the rooms. A shudder ran through her. 

Once again Letha correctly interpreted her reaction and laughed warmly.

“That would be awkward yes? Well,” she looked around. “Between these shelves is a bit cramped for two women of our size. The barrel ramp it is then. I don’t know about you Kassandra, but this will be a first for me.”

Thankfully she kept hold of Kassandra’s hand as they made their way over to the cellar hatch. Left to her own devices she wasn’t sure she’d have been able to put one foot in front of the other. Perhaps sensing her nervousness Letha was still making small talk.

“If I had to decide, I guess a coffin is probably the strangest place I’ve ever had sex,” she turned to face Kassandra, grinning broadly. “And co-incidentally one of the most uncomfortable. Top that?”

Kassandra licked her lips nervously, avoided Letha’s amused, expectant gaze. The amusement faded as she tilted her head to catch Kassandra’s eye.

“Kassandra? Is this the first time for you?” she ventured.

“Well, not exactly,” Kassandra thought back to the rudely interrupted session with Lysandra, to a fully clothed, clumsy but ultimately fairly pleasurable encounter with a young galley-hand from a visiting cargo ship. Neither was really what Letha was talking about though, she suspected. “Sort of, I suppose. I mean, I know what to do, I’m pretty sure, it’s…”

“Hey, now,” Letha stepped close and caught Kassandra’s fidgeting hands in hers. “It’s fine, everything is good,” she smiled soothingly. “Listen to me, Kassandra. You are a very lovely young woman. You’re interesting, funny, handsome, strong, charming,” she gave her a playful grin.

“But?” Kassandra asked quietly, glancing up.

“But?” Letha frowned. “There is no “but”. I think you’re gorgeous and I would really like to have sex with you, even if the circumstances are...less than ideal. Especially for someone’s first time. I just wondered if you wouldn’t rather wait to do this with a girl you really care about? Rather than some sweaty, foreign harpooner you’re never going to see again?”

“I don’t care about any of that,” Kassandra shook her head and looked Letha in the eye. “Well I care that I’ll never see you again of course, because I think you’re really interesting and I’d like to be able to talk to you more. And you’re a harpooner. I’d like to find out more about that, but the rest of it, doesn’t matter.”

“So, you’re good with sweaty foreigners?” Letha laughed kindly.

“I’m a sweaty foreigner to you,” Kassandra pointed out, quite reasonably.

“That’s a very good point,” Letha lowered her voice and bent to kiss below Kassandra’s ear. “And yet, you smell good enough to eat,” she ran the tip of her tongue around her earlobe. “There’s no pretty girl here that you’ve set your eye on, though? I noticed a lot of pretty girls while I was walking around this morning. I’m sure a few of them must give a handsome young misthios like you the glad eye?”

Kassandra shivered a little at the warm breath tickling her ear.

“There is one girl I like,” she admitted quietly, knowing this was safe, that Letha knew no-one here, she was leaving tonight. It felt good to finally say it out loud. “But, she doesn’t feel like that about me. There are pretty girls, but no one special, no.”

“This girl?” Letha drew back a little and eyed her closely. “Have you told her how you feel?”

“No!” Kassandra snorted. “But she’s told me how she feels.”

“Let me guess?” Letha said gently. “She loves you like a sister?”

Kassandra nodded silently. In her mind’s eye she could see Clio’s face the last time she’d said it. Sisters was better than nothing, she’d told herself.

“Oh sweetheart,” Letha tilted her head to face her. “That happens to the best of us. I wish I could tell you it hurts less every time. But it doesn’t. Come?” she stepped back towards the ramp and held a hand out to Kassandra.

Faced with the actuality of it now she was unsure what to do next and glanced anxiously over to Letha. 

“You’re in charge,” she reminded her. “But I can take the lead if you like? Should we lie down?” she eyed the ramp appraisingly and frowned.

As Kassandra made to lie on the bare wood, thinking nothing of it, Letha grabbed her arm to stop her.

“I’m sorry I’ve nothing better,” she shook her head and began to unfasten the bone toggles of her tight vest. It had been readily apparent that she wore nothing under it. All the same when she peeled it off and her large, dark nippled breasts fell free Kassandra heard herself inhale sharply.

“Here we go,” Letha crouched and spread the vest out on the ramp. It was a token offering, but Kassandra appreciated the gesture, and appreciated even more the fact that it made Letha’s breasts accessible. She stepped near to her as she stood up and wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her close and kissing her, more slowly this time, the way Letha had seemed to enjoy it earlier.

Letha hummed contentedly into her mouth, took a firm hold of her hips and pulled her in tight, the yielding swell of her breasts warm against Kassandra’s chest. When she broke the kiss, drew back and bent her head towards Letha’s breast a gentle hand under her chin stopped her.

“This isn’t the best place for it, but all the same,” Letha suggested quietly, “let’s do this like we have more than twenty minutes in a dark wine cellar. Lie down Kassandra.” 

The leather vest turned out to be thicker than it appeared she realised as she lay back on it and looked up. To her surprise Letha was casually unlacing her trousers as she toed off her boots. She wore nothing underneath Kassandra saw, watching breathlessly as she peeled the tight breeches down her muscular thighs, sliding them off her calves with evident difficulty. She caught Kassandra watching her as she shook them out, folded them roughly and hung them from the end of the nearest rack. The collection of short blades rattled a little as she settled them.

“You have to stow things pretty tidily below decks,” she explained, picking up her boots and placing them neatly together at the foot of the rack before turning to face Kassandra. 

As she stepped into the patch of light that flowed in though the hatch Kassandra could see how glorious she was, tall, strong limbed, burnished by the sun. Letha tilted her head and smiled kindly as she looked down at her.

“Are you going to keep your tunic on?” she asked carefully. “We can totally manage if that’s what you’d prefer. But it would be nice to see you. To be able to touch you properly.”

She ought to be shy about this, oughtent she, Kassandra thought, as she scrabbled upright. And yet it felt like the most natural thing in the world to pull off her tunic, kick off her boots and begin to unfasten her underwear in front of this stranger.

“You’re not really designed for quick access,” Letha chuckled, picking up Kassandra’s tunic and hanging it alongside her trousers.

“Says the woman who had to sit down to take off her pants?” Kassandra said boldly. She was about to toss her strophion aside, but re-considered and folded it roughly before placing it beside her boots, to be quickly joined by her perizoma.

“Much better. Praise Hathor, you’re beautiful,” Letha’s gaze was hungry now as Kassandra lay back on the steep ramp and bracing herself on her elbows looked up, lips parted, panting a little.

For the first few minutes in Letha’s arms Kassandra was concerned that they were taking too long, that someone was bound to blunder in on them. But as Letha bit gently at her stiffening nipples, slid a solid thigh between her legs, ran close trimmed nails along her flank making her shiver, Kassandra decided that Gordias could step over them on his way to tap a new cask and she wouldn’t stop.

She’d thought she knew what to expect. She’d touched herself often enough over the past few months that her private sessions “cleaning the bathroom” had become something of a running joke between Clio and Europa. Selene’s apparent obliviousness to their real purpose meant that Kassandra did, in fact, have to make a show of cleaning the bathroom every time just to keep up the pretense, something Clio found hilarious.

She’d not been prepared for this though she realised. It was like discovering her entire body for the first time as Letha traced every inch with soft lips and a clever tongue. By the time she threw Kassandra’s legs over her broad shoulders and cast a questioning glance in her direction she was lost.

“We can stop any time you want, remember,” Letha smiled as Kassandra gave a breathless nod. “Just pat the back of my head if you can’t say it.”

Gods preserve us, Kassandra thought as Letha gently parted her labia and licked a broad, soft stripe along the length of her sex, why would she ever want to stop this? 

Here was something she couldn’t do by herself, and even though Clio’s extensive collection of “educational” scrolls had made her aware of the possibility, nothing could have prepared her for the reality of the wet heat of a woman’s tongue.

Her sharp inhalation made Letha stop and raise her head a little. Seeing Kassandra braced on her elbows gazing wide eyed and open mouthed at her, she smiled.

“Are we still good, Kassandra?” she asked. “You want me to stop or slow down?”

“Yes!” Kassandra managed, breathlessly. “I mean “yes” we’re good, not “yes” I want you to stop, don’t stop please!”

“Calm yourself lovely one,” Letha chuckled. “Gordias himself could march in here and I’d only pause long enough to strangle him,” she bent back to her task.

Her comment very much resembled Kassandra’s earlier thought. It would clearly be in his best interests to stay wherever he was. She kicked Gordias clean out of her mind and surrendered herself to Letha’s seemingly tireless tongue and long, strong fingers.

Kassandra knew what an orgasm was, of course. Europa had tried to explain it to her when she was much younger and at the time Kassandra had thought she made a piss poor job of it, if she was quite frank. She loved Europa dearly though and so had refrained from negative criticism. Some time later Clio had made a considerably less poetic stab at it, but Kassandra was still unenlightened.

When she had her first, however, she was much more sympathetic to their struggle. What she felt now at the hands and mouth of Letha was another experience again she realised, as her vision whitened, her whole body melted and the dank wine cellar faded away.

“How are you feeling Kassandra?” she heard Letha’s soft query as she came to her senses. 

Without Kassandra registering it she’d nursed her through the after tremors and crept up alongside her to wrap her in her arms.

“You’re feeling good?” Letha had a touching, hopeful expression as she tilted her head and smiled.

“So good!” Kassandra laughed wonderingly. “Can I do that to you now?”

“Whoa there, tiger!” she chuckled as Kassandra scrabbled to sit up and caught her lips in an eager kiss, marveling at the taste of herself on Letha’s mouth. “You absolutely don’t need to. We can just lie here and talk for a little while, if you like.”

“No,” Kassandra licked her lips hungrily, reaching out to stroke Letha’s cheek. “I would really like to. Unless,” she hesitated, drawing back her hand. “Unless you don’t want me to, of course?”

“Are you kidding Kassandra?” Letha laughed. “I honestly cannot think of anything I want more right now,” she lay back invitingly on the ramp, arms stretched out above her head, legs parted invitingly. ”Begin wherever you’d like.”

Kassandra gazed down at her, dumbstruck. She drank in the strong muscles of Letha’s shoulders, the cords of her neck, the dark hair beneath her arms, her soft, full breasts, their nipples tight and hard now. She ran a trembling hand down the lean muscles of Letha’s belly and hips, down through the dark curls of her sex, feeling the wet heat against her fingers. 

The rich musk of her cunt filled Kassandra’s nostrils. She wanted nothing more than to bow before her, bury her face in the mystery between her thighs, but she reined herself in. This should be about Letha’s pleasure now, she decided, not Kassandra’s eager curiosity. 

She would start at the top and work down she thought, smiling to herself as she bent to kiss and nip at Letha’s neck. As she traced the lines of her body she breathed deep, filling her lungs with the scent of her. The sweet oil she’d used in her hair, the rich tang of the sweat beneath her arms, the soft almost vanilla scented underside of her breasts, the vague hint of pitch on her fingers as she reached down and caressed Kassandra’s cheek softly before knotting her fingers tight in her loosening braid and guiding her right where she needed her.

Kassandra paused for long enough to take in Letha’s glistening, swollen labia, the damp curls of her hair, the slight twitching of the muscles of her thighs. Before she could give in to first time nerves she parted her wet folds and bent to learn a new skill.

The thick, woodsy musk of her, the bitter-salt taste, the slick silky feel of her flesh, Kassandra was drunk on all of it. She tried to remember what Letha had done to her earlier, listened carefully to her murmured praise and directions, her thickening voice falling into a mix of Greek and some strange musical language she’d never heard before. Where Letha urged her head she went, licking and sucking eagerly.

She heard Letha’s breath quickening, felt her thighs tense, her hips surge up to meet Kassandra’s willing mouth, the fingers in her hair tightened enough that she felt strands plucked loose but didn’t care. There was no room to care about such minor discomfort when Letha was coming for her, pulsing about her fingers, flooding her palm, gasping breathlessly, Kassandra’s name the only word she recognised among her cries.

Kassandra stayed just where she was as Letha caught her breath. She eased out her fingers and lapped up the warm brine of her release, kissed and nipped gently at the tender skin of her groin, nosed into the soft curls of her sex, until Letha laughed and pulled her up into her embrace.

“Well, as I suspected Kassandra,” she kissed her softly. “You are a quick learner. Unless of course this was all some complicated ploy to seduce a poor mariner and you’re actually enormously experienced already?” she winked.

“I live in a whorehouse and I can read,” Kassandra offered by way of explanation. She kissed Letha deeply again, knowing that she must be able to taste herself on Kassandra’s lips and tongue. The thought was deeply satisfying and Kassandra knew she was grinning like a fool, but didn’t much care.

“By the gods, I wish we were in bed right now,” Letha shook her head, smiling. “I would love to fall asleep with you in my arms, and then wake up in an hour and do this all over again. And to think that I was almost too lazy to come ashore today,” she laughed.

“I’m glad you did,” Kassandra grinned broadly.

“Oh so am I, tiger, so am I,” Letha caught Kassandra’s hand and brought her damp fingers to her lips, licking teasingly at them.

Kassandra was considering abandoning her bonus in favour of making love with Letha again, when the sound of a bell pealing caught her attention. Two loud peals, followed by three, then repeating.

“Ah, shit!” Letha sighed and shook her head. “That’s crew call for my ship. We must be leaving early. I’m sorry Kassandra, I have to go.”

“I’m sorry you have to go too,” she got to her feet regretfully and offered Letha her hand. “But, thank you Letha. For everything.”

“Oh Kassandra,” Letha watched as she began to put on her underwear and handed over her tunic. “You have nothing to thank me for,” she leaned in and kissed her softly. “The girls of this little island have no idea what’s about to be unleashed,” she chuckled.

Whilst Letha struggled back into her skin tight trousers Kassandra racked the last two barrels. They weren’t any lighter than the others, but they certainly felt it, she grinned broadly. She felt like she could shift Olympus right now.

She walked Letha down to the dock to say goodbye. There was a lot of noisy, confused activity, clearly a number of the crew members had been caught off guard, one burly fellow still had his boots in his hands.

“Well Kassandra, every moment has been a pleasure,” Letha turned at the end of the dock. “May your gods watch over you my friend, wherever your journeys take you.”

“You too, Letha,” Kassandra took her proffered hand and smiled fondly. “Poseidon smile on you.”

“I’ll take it, thank you,” Letha laughed, letting go of Kassandra’s arm with evident reluctance. 

She turned and was about to stride off towards the gangplank when Kassandra grabbed hold of her arm and hauled her back. Heedless of the surrounding stall holders and their assembled customers she pulled Letha close into a deep kiss. Her mouth still carried a hint of the bitter ale she’d drunk, but alongside it Kassandra could taste herself.

“Well, there’s something else for me to reflect on during those long nights in my bunk,” Letha grinned as they parted. “Your secret’s out now,” she winked.

“I’m not sure it was ever that much of a secret,” Kassandra laughed. “Not to everyone else anyway,” she shook her head sheepishly.

Smiling, she watched Letha lope over to the end of the gangplank where she stopped to wave.

“Letha!” she called suddenly. “What does tiger mean?”

“It’s a big wild cat,” Letha grinned broadly. “Black, white and orange. Striped. Fierce and beautiful. Like you!” she winked.

Kassandra watched till she was safely on-board and then turned towards the tavern. She had a payment to collect. Heedless of the side glances and murmuring from the bystanders she strode off, grinning from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan wasn't to make this fanfic trope bingo, but here we are.

A few minutes later she swaggered out of the tavern, feeling like a new woman. And a woman, moreover, with a fat pouch of drachmae secured at her hip and a flask of expensive wine under her arm.

Sami suddenly looked brighter, cleaner, more picturesque. Kassandra felt as though she’d never really seen the full spectrum of colours till now, all her senses felt heightened, the sun was brighter and warmer, the air crisper, the calling of the gulls almost musical. 

And gods, the women were pretty. She strode along the path with a spring in her stride and a grin from ear to ear.

As she rounded the corner she almost bumped into the net menders strolling home for something to eat. The freckled girl was among them she noticed, smiling. Fearlessly meeting her eye she gave her a broad wink and was delighted to see a blush drift across the girl’s cheeks. 

It was nice to be the one provoking the blush for a change she decided, whistling to herself as she swaggered past the market stalls to complete her errand.

When she emerged into the bright sunlight some time later she had Clio’s gift safely stowed in her pocket, nestling in a small deerskin pouch. She stood for a moment or two, hands on her hips, grinning broadly. It had been a momentous day she decided, taking a deep breath and looking about her contentedly. 

She was hungry she realised and no wonder. She’d worked hard and a significant chunk of her breakfast had wound up in the dirt at Gordias’ feet after all. Something sweet was called for. The coin pouch at her hip was much lighter now, but far from empty, she’d go to the baker and see what was available.

Amantha gave Kassandra a wary look as she stood surveying the counter. She had the confident demeanour that she generally wore when she was about business for Markos.

“What does he want now?” she wiped her hands on her apron before folding her arms and looking stern. “And, no, I’m not buying any more of his shitty oil. Bloody fool could have put me out of business. So whatever he’s trying to peddle this time, I don’t want any.”

“What?” Kassandra frowned, briefly puzzled. “Oh, no, it's nothing to do with Markos,” she shook her head, smiling as realization dawned. “I just want something to eat. Do you have something sweet?”

“Oh right, yes I do actually,” Amantha seemed mollified. “Some of those nut pastries you like? Still warm.”

“Great!” Kassandra beamed even more broadly. She was about to ask for two but then decided that she should share her good fortune and buy some for the others.

The baker seemed a little surprised by Kassandra’s largesse, this morning she’d been rummaging in her pocket for change, but she’d clearly had a windfall. She quickly wrapped the pastries for her before she could change her mind, leaving one out for her to eat on the way back. 

Kassandra was a nice girl really, she thought, when she wasn’t letting that bloody Markos use her like his guard dog, but something seemed different about her today. She watched as Kassandra strode off, pastries and flask tucked under her arm. There was a swagger about her that she hadn’t seen before. It suited her.

By the time Kassandra reached Selene’s she’d devoured two of the pastries and was licking her fingers clean. Beneath the sweet spicy scent of the syrup there was still a teasing hint of Letha and she was grinning contentedly as she crept inside, keeping an eye and an ear out for Clio.

Pausing for a moment she listened hard and picked up the sound of chatter from the back yard. Clio and Europa. That was perfect, she could sneak upstairs and hide things while they were out there. She had been going to hand over the hydromeli to Selene, but on her way back she’d decided to keep it for Clio’s birthday. She was fond of sweet things and hydromeli was too expensive for everyday consumption.

In the bedroom she glanced about quickly, looking for a suitable hiding place and settled on the small chest where she kept her clothes. Clio was irreverent about many things but she was respectful of Kassandra’s belongings and would never go rummaging in there without her consent. She checked that the wax seal was secure and buried the flask at the very bottom. Just as she was about to find somewhere safe for the much smaller jewelry pouch a shout came from the back yard.

“Kass? Is that you?”

How the hell had Clio heard her up here, she wondered, making her way over to the window and looking down into the yard. Europa was sitting by the pump wearing just her perizoma as Clio, in her housework tunic, helped wash her hair.

“Of course it’s me,” she leaned out of the window. “Who else would be rummaging around up here?”

“A particularly bold thief?” Clio stood upright, there was a pail of water by her feet and she had the dipper in her hand. “Where on earth have you been all this time?”

“Working,” she replied evasively as Europa turned her head to look up at her. “Hello Europa,” she remembered that she hadn’t seen her yet today. “You look very pretty,” she smiled, watching as she tilted her head and squeezed water from her hair.

“Pardon?” Clio cocked an eyebrow and shot an amused glance from Kassandra to Europa and back again.

“Well I mean, you always look pretty,” Kassandra corrected. “But you just look extra pretty with your hair down is what I meant.”

Europa opened her mouth to speak but Clio headed her off at the pass.

“Nothing to do with her sitting here in her underwear then?” she dropped the dipper into the bucket.

“I’ve seen her in her underwear lots of times,” Kassandra suddenly felt blush proof. “Don’t worry Clio, you’re very pretty too,” she grinned.

Clio and Europa exchanged a bemused look.

“Thank you Kassandra,” Europa recovered first. “Perhaps you should lie down in the shade there for a little bit, you’ve been out in the sun for quite a while.”

“Not really, I was in Gordias’ wine cellar for most of it,” she said before she could stop herself. Was that an admission she should be making? Was she going to tell them about what had happened? She hadn’t really had time to process it herself yet. She was pondering this when Clio interrupted, drying her hands on her tunic.

“Were you working or sampling?” she tilted her head.

“Working?” Kassandra answered a little hesitantly, concerned she might be about to reveal more than she intended if she wasn’t careful. “Restocking the cellar,” that was safe enough, surely.

“You must be exhausted,” Europa was on her feet now, taking the offered towel from Clio’s hand. “Perhaps you  _ should _ have a rest. Selene is looking for you by the way,” she began to dry her hair.

“I didn’t see her downstairs,” Kassandra frowned. “What does she want me for?”

“No idea sweetheart,” Europa dried her ears. “She just said that she needed you for something whenever you came back. She’s in her bedroom.”

“Oooh Kass,” Clio grinned, looking up from emptying the bucket and handing Europa her discarded strophion. “Perhaps today’s the day she initiates you into the mysteries of womanhood,” she teased.

“She’s a bit late for that,” said Kassandra before she could stop herself. Europa and Clio both stopped what they were doing and exchanged a look. “I’ll go see what she wants,” she continued quickly. “Oh, I bought pastries by the way, they’re on the table.”

There was a confused silence in the yard as Clio and Europa considered this exchange.

“Who was that and what have they done with our Kassandra?” Clio said at last, folding her arms and looking up at the now empty window. “Perhaps she  _ has _ been out in the sun for too long. I swear she thinks she’s invincible sometimes.”

“Or perhaps you’ve just rubbed off on her at last,” Europa said absently, retying her strophion. “Don’t say it!” she suddenly realised her innuendo.

“Gods,” Clio sighed, a shade irritably. “I’m a bit fed up with you and Selene both assuming the worst of me all the time.” She stalked over to return the bucket to the bath-room.

“I’m sorry,” Europa was a little taken aback by her out of character reaction. “I didn’t mean that I thought...I know you would never take advantage. I didn’t realise what I’d said. I just assumed you’d…”

“Well people assume a lot about me,” Clio frowned. “And a lot of it’s wrong. You can ask Kass if you don’t believe me.”

“Of course I believe you,” Europa had meant no harm but felt chastened all the same. “It has never occurred to me that…” she reached out a comforting hand to Clio but she shook her off.

“I’m going for a walk,” she made her way to the door. “I’ll get the groceries while I’m out.”

“If you wait for a moment I’ll come with you,” Europa began to put on her chiton. “The sun can dry my hair.”

“No,” Clio was at the door now. “I’d like to go by myself. Thank you though,” she added, more softly.

Europa struggled into her sandals and went after her, calling her name, but she had already left by the time she made it to the front door. 

Everyone was behaving strangely today, she thought, leaning against the door frame, Selene being mysterious, Kassandra being unflappable, Clio being touchy. Perhaps it  _ was _ the sun. She was in two minds about whether she should follow her when she heard Kassandra coming down the stairs.

“What’s up?” she was fussing with something in her pocket and gave Europa a quizzical look.

“Oh.. I’ve hurt Clio’s feelings” she said sadly, turning and closing the door. “I didn’t mean to,” she added, quickly.

“I don’t imagine you did,” Kassandra said kindly, coming over and giving her a concerned half smile. “What happened?”

Europa considered the details and decided that it was probably best not to share that with Kassandra.

“It was just a stupid misunderstanding,” she shook her head. “I spoke without thinking.”

She looked a bit tearful Kassandra realised. She took a step closer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t be upset Europa,” she bent a little to meet her eyes. “I’m sure Clio knows that. I’ve never known you to be unkind to anyone. Would you like me to go after her, tell her you want to talk with her?”

Europa shook her head, stepped close to Kassandra and rested her head against her chest.

“I’d rather have a hug, if you don’t mind?”

Kassandra blinked a little. There was a lot going on today, she thought. But she could certainly hug Europa if that was what she wanted.

“Don’t get upset,” she pulled her close and rested her chin against her damp hair. “It’s getting very hot don’t you think? People get short tempered when it’s hot. It will be fine. She’ll have calmed down when she comes back and you can both make up.” She bent and pressed a kiss to the crown of Europa’s head, breathing in the scent of chamomile and lemon.

“Thank you Kassandra,” Europa gave a quiet sniff and eased back in her embrace.

“For?”

“For being kind,” she smiled. “You’re right. Clio’s entitled to feel short tempered, just like anyone else. I’ll apologise when she gets back.”

“I expect you’ll both apologise,” Kassandra smiled. “Let’s have a pastry eh? While they’re still a little bit warm.”

They sat together in the kitchen, eating the pastries in amiable silence for a while. Kassandra was halfway through her second as she pushed the plate over towards Europa who shook her head, brushing some crumbs from her lap.

Better not,” she took a sip of wine and added some water to the remainder. “I’m not tall enough to eat too many pastries,” she gave Kassandra a smile, watching fondly as she crammed the last of her second pastry in her mouth and poured herself a cup of milk from the jug on the table. 

She’d better finish the rest she decided, giving it an experimental sniff, it wasn’t going to last much longer in this heat.

“Personally, I don’t think you should worry about that,” she shook her head. They’d had this conversation before and Kassandra had never managed to make any headway.

“It’s a bit of a professional requirement,” Europa laughed. “You, on the other hand, can eat the rest of them if you like and not suffer the consequences.”

“Because no one cares what a misthios looks like?” Kassandra gave a cockeyed smile, rendered even more endearing by the milk moustache she was now wearing.

“That as well I suppose,” Europa nodded, leaning forward and wiping her thumb across Kassandra’s upper lip. “But also because you’re three times the size of me and you’re never still.”

“Well, you get plenty of exercise too,” she replied boldly.

Europa looked momentarily taken aback before laughing delightedly. 

“You are being uncharacteristically saucy today Kassandra,” she arched an eyebrow. “Has something...happened?” she ventured.

“What? No!” she evaded, a little puzzled by her reluctance to share her exciting new experience. “Maybe it’s Clio rubbing off on me,” she gave an awkward smile. Europa wasn’t laughing suddenly she noticed, but before she could query it, she’d begun talking again.

“Yes, maybe we won’t expand on that,” she looked embarrassed. “What did Selene want?” she redirected. “Or is it a secret?”

“It  _ is _ actually,” Kassandra poured the last of the milk into her cup and drained it with an air of finality. “But not from you. She wants me to get a deer. To eat,” she added quickly, seeing Europa’s expression. “Not as a pet. For Clio’s birthday celebration.”

“Ah, yes,” Europa nodded brightly, getting up and taking the empty jug out into the yard to rinse. “We’re all going to the tavern,” she called over her shoulder. “But, no, Clio doesn’t know anything about it. In fact,” she came back into the kitchen and resumed her seat. “I’m not sure she’s remembered that it’s her birthday. For someone good at maths she’s terrible about dates.”

“Are the two things linked?” Kassandra gave a puzzled frown, watching as Europa shrugged in response. “Do you have a present for her?” she grinned slowly, eager to show off the earrings currently sitting in her pocket.

“I do actually,” Europa smiled, leaning back in her chair and looking a trifle smug. “I’ve had it for a while. Adrian found it for me...but, well I think Clio should probably show it to you,” she tailed off awkwardly.

“Ohh!” Kassandra raised her eyebrows and gave a knowing nod. “Is it something for her “educational” collection?”

Europa looked a bit wrong footed for a moment.

“Yes, it is actually. I suppose you would know about that, rooming with her,” she shrugged. “Anyway, that’s why I think Clio should be the one to show you. Do you have something for her?”

Kassandra gave a satisfied grin and fished in her pocket, producing the small, finely stitched deerskin pouch and sliding it over the table towards her. 

“I do! I wanted to ask you if you’d keep them in your room till tomorrow, please?”

She watched as Europa slipped the earrings into the palm of her hand before holding them up to the light. When she had admired them for a while she returned them to the pouch and looked at Kassandra with an unexpectedly serious expression.

“They’re gorgeous. But however did you afford them?”

“I hunted for them,” she grinned proudly. “Well, not literally.” The elaboration was somewhat unnecessary.

“No, I gathered that,” Europa sounded thoughtful. “You traded for them. Well I suppose that explains why you’ve been out at the crack of dawn every day doing odd jobs.”

Whatever response Kassandra had been expecting it wasn’t Europa’s quiet, pensive silence.

“Do you not think she’ll like them?” she asked, suddenly anxious. Jewelry wasn’t her strong suit after all, maybe she’d misjudged.

“Gods no,” Europa shook her head and gave her a reassuring smile. “She’ll love them. They’re beautiful. Just the colour of her eyes.”

“I know!” Kassandra grinned. “That was why I chose them.” There was another pause as Europa took a sip of wine. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, Kassandra. It’s just that they’re a rather...well...at first glance, they seem like a rather....romantic present?”

“They do?” she looked at the pouch lying on the table between Europa’s elegant fingers.

“You didn’t think of that?” 

Had she not? Really, Kassandra wondered? Had it really never occurred to her, even briefly, in the weeks that she’d been working for them, that not only the gift itself, but the effort involved in their creation and purchase might come across as a bit more than sisterly? 

Of course it had, she admitted. She’d daydreamed guiltily about what Clio’s reaction might be when she received them. She just hadn’t wanted to face up to it till now.

After all, the jewelry Europa wore these days was all presents from Adrian, with the exception of a necklace that her family had given her for her last birthday. As for Clio, the only item she owned that wasn’t a gift from admirers at work, was a bracelet that an ex-girlfriend had given her. She’d never worn it since the girl had left Kephallonia to marry, but she hadn’t discarded it all the same.

“I shouldn’t give them to her,” she thought aloud. All her previous excitement had evaporated, she felt utterly deflated, and it showed.

“No, no, gods no,” Europa soothed. She got to her feet and rounded the table to sit beside her. “Of course you must give them to her.” She took one of Kassandra’s big, calloused hands in hers as well as she could and stroked her knuckles softly.

“Perhaps just consider what you want to say when you give them to her,” she suggested. “If they’re really just a simple birthday gift, or if there’s...something else, you want to tell her?” she ventured, painstakingly cautious.

Kassandra hadn’t moved, or met her eyes even briefly, since she’d come to sit beside her. She was gazing fixedly at their joined hands and even in profile Europa could see that she was frowning, the muscles of her jaw twitching as she chewed at the inside of her lip. 

She took a careful breath before speaking again.

“ _ Are _ they just a birthday gift, Kassandra?” she almost whispered.

She’d had her suspicions for a while now that perhaps something less sisterly was developing between Kassandra and Clio, but it was nothing more than intuition. Kassandra’s puppyish eagerness to help Clio with chores, her willingness to allow Clio to practically curl up in her lap as the four of them sat reading and chatting among themselves during the day. And Clio did take her lingering time over braiding Kassandra’s hair, it had to be said.

Europa had almost managed to convince herself that it all signified nothing more that affectionate friendship. After all Kassandra happily helped Europa with errands all the time. She would obligingly sit with Selene’s feet in her lap, massaging out the aches and tension after a long evening. She was reading too much into it, she’d told herself.

Then Clio had stormed off in a defensive huff over some mild innuendo that she would ordinarily have started herself.

And now these earrings.

“Kassandra?” she began, wary and gentle, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Do you perhaps... _ like _ Clio?”

She had been rubbing her thumb across a small knot of scar tissue on one of her knuckles, slow and rhythmic, back and forth, but she stopped at the question.

“Of course I like her,” she answered, not looking up. “I like all of you,” she murmured unconvincingly.

“I know,” Europa put a cautious arm around Kassandra’s back, rubbing slowly at her tense shoulders. It was like trying to gentle a skittish animal, she sighed to herself. “And we all know that. You show it all the time. I just wondered if perhaps you might like Clio in a...different way than you do Selene and me?”

She felt Kassandra tense beneath her hand. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that...if you do?” she responded quickly, trying to sound reassuring. “It’s perfectly natur..”

“It doesn’t matter  _ how _ I like her,” Kassandra turned her head sharply, enough for Europa to recognise her awkward, reluctant expression. “I know she doesn’t like me that way. She doesn’t even think about me like that.”

Europa had seen Clio openly admiring Kassandra often enough, as she washed in the yard. If Clio had told her that she was immune to her charms, whilst it might be an understandable deceit, she was certainly being economical with the truth. She’d no doubt had the best intentions at the time, but now see the mess that was developing. Why couldn’t people just sit down and talk to each other, she sighed.

“Have you told her how you feel about her?” she knew full well what the answer was going to be before the words were out of her mouth. “Because, if not, then how do you know how she feels, really?”

“Because she thinks I’m like her sister,” Kassandra turned to face her, she looked a bit red-eyed but was clearly determined to keep her composure. “We’re like sisters.”

“Well, neither of you have any sisters, so that’s purely speculation,” Europa pointed out. “I, on the other hand, have two. And whilst I love them both dearly, I’ve never stopped what I was doing to go and watch them bathe. Well apart from this one time when we heard that there was a wolf around that had...but that’s beside the point,” she dragged herself back on track.

Europa didn’t really want to apportion blame. After all, no one had constructed this mess on purpose. Reluctantly though, she knew where she felt a significant amount of it should lay. If a certain someone wasn’t so maternally over-protective about Kassandra then nature would no doubt have taken its course by now and Europa would only be having to deal with predictable lovers’ tiffs rather than this confusing mess. 

“This is all thanks to Selene telling Clio that…”

“What am I telling Clio?” Selene sauntered into the room and eyed the suspicious scene at the table.

Kassandra could have sworn she heard Europa mutter “oh shit!” under her breath, but that would be completely out of character, she told herself.

“Nothing,” Europa dropped her hand from Kassandra’s back and sat up straight.

Selene’s narrowed eyes moved slowly from Europa’s unconvincingly casual expression to Kassandra’s openly guilty one. 

“What am I telling Clio, Kassandra?” she aimed for the weaker of two already weak links.

“To...ah…” the awkward contortions as she tried to come up with something on the fly were almost enough to make Selene take pity and tell them to forget it.

“I was just telling Kassandra about that time you told Clio that octopuses were really sea spiders and that when they were under the water they used that inky stuff to make webs and she believed you,” Europa decided to go big or go home.

Selene gazed suspiciously at the pair of them for a moment or two. It was just about ridiculous enough to be in character for them, but they both looked far too shifty for her liking, and there was one fundamental error.

“That was you, Europa,” she arched an eyebrow.

“I? What was me?”

“You’d had far too much of some strange foreign liquor that one of the customers brought with him,” she reminded her. “And you staggered off to Sophitia’s place to ask her if it was true. Woke her up in the middle of the night and passed out on her doorstep.”

“Is that right?” Europa frowned thoughtfully, distracted from the business of lying now. “I don’t remember that.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Selene made her way over to the table, poured herself a cup of wine and added a little water, glancing up at them as she did so. They both looked adorably bemused she thought, shaking her head. “She had to bring you back in her handcart.”

“Why don’t I remember that?” Kassandra frowned. That sounded like something she would definitely recall.

“Because you had to carry the sailor who brought the liquor back to his ship,” Selene glanced about the table and her eyes lit on the small pouch. “To her credit,  _ he _ passed out long before Europa did. You probably remember him throwing up on your boots on the way?”

“Oh gods, yes!” it all came flooding back now.

“What’s this?” Selene asked blandly, picking up the pouch. She watched as they darted a guilty look at each other. 

“Nothing,” Kassandra stumbled. “Well not nothing, obviously. But nothing weird or anything. It’s just a....present...for Clio…” she tailed off as Selene slipped the earrings into her hand and gave them an appraising look.

“From?” she glanced over at last, carefully returning them to their pouch. “Who’s buying her a gift like this?” she frowned, curious.

Europa slowly raised a hand and pointed at Kassandra.

“Me?” she admitted weakly.

There was a significant pause as Selene considered this.

“How on earth did you afford these? And where on earth did you find them? They look a little sophisticated for Sami tastes.”

“I know!” Europa interrupted before Kassandra could gather breath to reply. “Aren’t they lovely? And Kassandra had them made for her! I mean, I know she has many, many skills but I never imagined jewelry design. And the stones are just the right colour no? They will look beautiful with the new chiton you’ve got for her….” she trailed off, noticing that Selene wasn’t looking particularly enthused. “She traded for them,” she finished lamely.

“Is this right Kassandra?” Selene gave her a perplexed look. “You had them made for her?” she waited for her reluctant nod before continuing. “I suppose this explains why you’ve been up at the crack of dawn and down the docks every day for weeks. I thought they weren’t paying you nearly enough, but now I see why.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kassandra began, but Selene cut her off with a glance.

“For what? You got all your work here done. I might not have been able to lay hands on you right when I wanted to, but you’ve generally been reachable,” she glanced up, quick and assessing. “I was beginning to wonder if you had a boyfriend down there, or a girlfriend?”

Kassandra’s gulp could be both seen and heard.

Europa gave a laugh that was altogether too bright for the circumstances and got to her feet.

“Well Kassandra has asked me to keep these in my room till tomorrow,” she took the pouch from Selene’s outstretched hand. “She should give them to her before we go to the tavern, no? So Clio can wear them with her new chiton?”

“That sounds like a perfect idea,” she nodded, eyes locked on Kassandra. “They’re definitely the sort of present more suited to being delivered in a private setting.”

Europa made her way to the door with a grateful sigh and turned to look at Kassandra as she left.

“I’ll see you tonight, and good luck with your deer hunt,” she threw her a lifeline.

“Ah, yes, right,” Kassandra slapped her knees and got to her feet with an unconvincing grin. “I should get on with that, it's a bit short notice, not that it’s anyone's fault but mine, of course,” she clarified quickly. “After all I’ve been out a lot, but now that they’re paid for it’ll be back to normal, I promise, starting tomorrow, in fact, I’ll go get those dead bird nests off the roof first thing eh? I’ll just go get my bow and I’ll be off, but I’ll be back in time for work, I should take the carcass where? To the butcher? To Gordias?”

“Just wait a moment,” Selene halted her progress with a raised finger. “Sit down please, Kassandra.”

How was it, Kassandra thought, as she sat down obediently, that not two hours ago she’d swaggered out of Gordias’ wine cellar a full grown woman and now Selene had reduced her to a blushing schoolgirl in under ten minutes.

“Take it to the butcher please. And I understand you may struggle to track a deer this afternoon, if so it will have to be a goat,” Selene finally sat down, opposite her. She sipped her wine in silence for a few moments.

Kassandra could feel her foot twitching. She interlaced her fingers to stop herself from fidgeting. The uncomfortable silence continued for a few more moments. She was going to have to say something, anything, soon.

“Kassandra,” Selene rescued her, whether she realised it or not. “Sweet girl. Is something wrong?” she reached across the table and put a gentle hand over Kassandra’s knotted fingers. She received a shake of the head by way of response. 

“You do know that you can talk to me about anything, don’t you?” she stroked Kassandra’s knuckles slowly with her thumb. “That there’s nothing you could tell me that would make me feel any less fondly towards you? Please tell me that you know that?”

She sounded genuinely concerned Kassandra realised guiltily, looking up to meet her gaze.

“I know Selene,” she swallowed. “I really do.”

And she really did. Selene had never been other than kind and loving towards her, would it really be so bad to tell her everything? About Lysandra, Letha, even Clio? She’d said that she’d imagined Kassandra was meeting someone at the docks. Even if it was said in jest, the possibility had clearly occurred to her. 

She opened her mouth to speak and suddenly remembered a night some weeks previously. Clio, a little the worse for wine, had been sitting removing her makeup and chattering over her shoulder to Kassandra. She’d made some teasing remark about how handsome Kassandra looked, waiting in bed for her, and had quickly followed up with a cryptic comment about just how furious Selene would be. “Just as well I love you like a sister, eh?” she’d smiled drunkenly, almost falling on top of Kassandra as she’d clambered into bed. Moments later she was snoring loudly and Kassandra's curiosity regarding what she'd just meant had to go unanswered.

She couldn’t bring Clio into this, she decided.

“There’s nothing wrong, really,” she shook her head. “It’s been a long, hot morning is all and…”

“Oh sweetheart,” Selene sat back and smiled apologetically. “Of course it has and you’ve been working hard already. And now I’m sending you off on a deer hunt. Look forget the deer, it will be easy for you to get us a goat, no?”

“No! I mean, yes it would,” Kassandra got to her feet. “But Clio loves venison, so I’m going to get her a deer, I mean  _ you _ a deer,  _ us _ a deer… a deer anyway.”

She passed Selene’s chair on her way to the door and stopped on impulse to press a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll be back in time for opening anyway, I promise, deer or goat.”   
  


She’d set off at a steady run, bow and quiver strapped to her back, blades secured in her boots, eager to put some distance between herself and the town, and people’s probing curiosity, when it occurred to her that the day was blistering and she’d raced off without any water.

“Shit!” she halted and looked back. Her tunic was already sticking to the small of her back, she was in no hurry to make a return journey. If she was thirsty she decided, her prey would be too. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand she set off, more sedately this time, for the nearest water source.

The temperature was a few degrees lower by the pool she settled on. There wasn’t so much as a breath of wind, so she knew there was no need to concern herself with whether her scent would carry. She strolled to the water’s edge, and kneeling down drank deeply before selecting the less accessible side and settling down to wait amongst the dappled cover of low scrub and overhanging trees.

Readying her bow and selecting a couple of arrows she steadied her breath and resigned herself to patience.

It had been a strange, confusing day, she thought, absentmindedly running her thumbnail along the razor edge of an arrowhead. This morning she’d emerged from the dim cool of Gordias’ wine cellar feeling suffused with power. Strong and agile as she was, she had never felt more powerful than when she’d brought Letha to trembling release with nothing more than the gentle rhythm of her tongue and fingers. Striding through the market she’d felt as though she could bring down Olympus.

But now she felt perplexed and out of her depth. Part of her wished she could go back in time a few months to when this was all something of a mystery. She’d sometimes wondered why the sailors who frequented Selene’s were so eager to spend their hard earned drachmae there. They’d barely had the chance to feel its weight in their pockets before they were handing it over for the chance to spend an hour or two with a woman. Why not relieve the sexual tension themselves and save their money? Now she understood.

Clio and the others had good naturedly explained about the physical side, she’d grasped that idea easily enough. It was harder to explain the messy emotions of course. She hadn’t really been prepared for that. How to explain that within ten minutes of meeting Letha, a woman she’d never set eyes on until that morning, she’d known beyond doubt that she desired her? What part of her mind or body was responsible for…

Her train of thought was derailed by movement across the pool. A big stag was tiptoeing his way down to the water. Twice he paused, raised his head to look about and sniff. Kassandra held her breath, though she knew it was unnecessary. Satisfied that he was alone, the stag made his way down to the water’s edge. Kassandra raised her bow and nocked an arrow. Steadying her position and slowing her breath she drew the bowstring and watched. She would let him quench his thirst before she felled him, she decided. He deserved that.

He fell beneath the first arrow, with his velvety muzzle still in the water. Replacing the unnecessary second arrow in her quiver and shouldering her bow she went to claim him. The life had barely left his eyes as she squatted on her haunches beside him and placed a reverent hand on his meaty shoulder.

“Thank you for your sacrifice, my friend,” she whispered, waving her other hand to shoo away the flies that had already settled around his dulling eye.

Getting to her feet she surveyed her kill. Selene had given her no indication of how many people she was expected to feed, there would be other food besides this obviously, but this beast would make a significant contribution.

She should have borrowed a horse she realised belatedly. No water, no horse. Sex made you stupid, she decided. She’d witnessed enough evidence of this at work to assume that she’d know better herself when it came to it.

“Shows what I know,” she sighed, resting her hands on top of her head as she mentally ran through her options. It would be easier without the antlers she realised, but there was good money to make there. Better to just grit her teeth, put up with the additional awkwardness and look forward to a little coin in return. 

At least she’d remembered to bring the appropriate knives for field dressing it she comforted herself, the way things had been going so far, there’d been no guarantee of that. Dragging the animal away from the water into the cooler shade she bent to her task.

She had sufficient experience that it didn’t take more than twenty minutes, but even in the shade it was hot, smelly work. Satisfied at last, she decided to pack a little wet grass into the carcass to try and keep the loins moist on the way back. Having done this she looked about for a cooler place to rest it while she washed up. There was an overhanging outcrop of rock that looked like it was permanently shaded so she hefted the carcass over her shoulder and carried it there, covering it with some loose branches to keep flies off. 

She was sweating like a horse and her skin was prickling and itching as it cooled. A dip in the pool would be a good idea, she decided. She took off her boots and placed them neatly alongside her bow and quiver by the deer’s hooves before sliding into the chilly water.

It took her breath away for a moment and she waited until she’d acclimatized before taking a chestful of air and sinking beneath the surface. It was dim and cool, the only noise the muffled sounds of her own body as she gazed up at the limitless blue of the sky through the rippling filter of the water.

She stayed there as long as she could, thinking about nothing but trying to control the growing desire to breathe. When the urge became overwhelming, when she could barely control the impulse to suck in a great lungful of burning death she emerged, gasping and panting, shaking her head, sending sparkling droplets in a spreading arc around her.

That had helped. She felt calmer, cooler both physically and mentally. After a few deep, renewing breaths she repeated the process a couple of times, hanging motionless in the dim depths for a little longer each time. At last she felt ready to take up her burden and return to town. Dragging herself heavily out of the water, braid draining wetly onto her chest, her tunic clinging to her like a second skin she stood and took in the size of the carcass.

Well, looking at it wasn’t making it any smaller she thought. Plucking some dry grass she wiped her legs and feet as well as she could, pulled on her boots, shouldered her bow and quiver and hunkered down to lift the deer.

“Fuck me!” she hissed, thighs straining as she got to her feet. A point of the deer’s antlers stabbed her spitefully in the back of her leg. She could hardly blame him under the circumstances, she supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

In her mind she’d imagined making her way back at a steady jog, but it soon became clear that she wasn’t going to keep that up all the way, not in this weather. At least it was downhill now, she tried to look on the bright side. After what seemed like an age the town came into view. She worked out the quickest way to the butcher and cast an eye skywards as well as she could with maybe three hundred pounds of dead deer slung across her shoulders. She would be lucky to have enough time to wash before work at this rate.

Her legs were shaking a little as she staggered down the streets, but pride kept her going. There were a few strange glances cast in her direction, but she put them down to the impressive carcass, or perhaps her impressive weight lifting ability. There were one or two awkward moments as she tried to negotiate around the market stalls with the stag’s antlers. She’d managed well enough until fate inevitably intervened and she dislodged a pile of cabbages.

“Bloody hell, Kassandra!” the stall holder threw up his hands. “Could you not have come round dock side, you great daft bugger?”

“It’s longer that way,” she looked down at her feet. If she tripped on one of these cabbages it was all over. “I’ll come back and pick them up for you when I’ve dropped this off,” she offered.

“Leave it, leave it,” he gave a theatrical sigh. “I don’t want you demolishing the stall as well you clumsy ox. Don’t kick the bloody things!” he protested. “Just wait where you are for a minute, let me get them out of the way.”

“I’m not being funny,” Kassandra winced, “ but can you hurry up? This isn’t getting any lighter.”

“Well you should have thought about that before you killed it,” he stood up with his arms full of cabbages.

“It was the one that came along,” she bristled a little, they were only fucking cabbages after all, they wouldn’t have taken much harm. “I didn’t have time to be choosy.”

“I swear to Zeus,” he muttered to himself, dropping them back on the stall and picking up a few stragglers. “Gets herself laid, thinks she’s bloody Orion.”

“What?” she cocked her head, not sure she’d heard him correctly. The deer shifted and she received another sharp poke in the back of the leg in exactly the same place. That was going to leave a bruise she thought ruefully.

“Go on, be off with you,” he waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t go past the pot stall for fuck’s sake.”

That was a very good point, she realised wearily, making an unwanted detour. By the time she staggered up to Pollio’s she was on her last legs.

“Good gods girl!” he wiped his bloody hands on his apron before settling them on his hips and standing laughing appreciatively. “You don’t do anything by halves do you? That’s a hell of a stag. Look at him!”

“Can we look at him in the yard?” she tried to keep the hint of pleading out of her voice.

“Aye, aye,” he laughed, “come round. Watch them antlers, I don’t want a poke in the marbles from them. Let me just tell the wife what I’m doing and I’ll come give you a hand.”

She was grateful for his assistance, less so for his running commentary.

“You know you’ve left this till the last minute, don’t you?” he watched as she skillfully skinned it. “It needs to age for a while. I have a couple of smaller ones in the cool room right now. You could swap them over. It’ll work out about the same weight, but they’re nicely aged. Be easier for Gordias to manage too. That way you don’t have to butcher this right now, you look knackered. And no wonder, the day you’ve had,” he added cryptically.

Kassandra gave this some consideration. He was quite right, she’d known this herself as she trudged back with the cooling meat on her shoulders. If she insisted on using this animal it would just be for personal pride, she decided. Better to have tender meat.

“Fair enough Pollio,” she nodded, keeping her eyes on the skinning knife, she didn’t want to nick herself or the skin at this point. “That’s decent of you, thank you.”

“No problem, don’t want tough meat for Clio’s celebration eh? Think about your reputation,” he was eyeing the head that was sitting by the wall, gazing gloomily at them. “Your hunting reputation that is,” he chuckled. “Your other’s doing just fine on its own eh?”

“What other?” she straightened wearily, rubbing her back, as the skin hit the ground with a wet slap.

“Eh?” he glanced over and registered her suspicious expression. “Oh, just your...general reputation. What do you have planned for the antlers? Does Selene want a coat rack?”

“I doubt it,” she decided to let his earlier comment pass, though she had a strong suspicion what he’d been referring to.

It had seemed like a wonderful idea at the time to kiss Letha in full view of half the town. Emotions had been riding high. Now it occurred to her that her earlier concern about whether she should tell the others what had happened was a moot point. Sex definitely made you stupid, she decided.

“Do you want them?” she nodded at the stag’s head. “And the skin?”

“Aye, that I do,” he grinned. “I’ll go get you the drachmae.”

By the time he returned Kassandra had washed up as best she could at the pump. Her tunic was beyond repair she realised, she was going to have to try and wash and change before work started.

“Come round first thing and we can take the deer over to Gordias’ eh?” Pollio patted her on the shoulder as she pocketed her coin. “Though, perhaps you want to carry them both yourself eh? Impress the ladies,” he winked. 

Here we go, she thought. She’d brought this on herself though, she supposed.

“No, no Pollio” she mustered a smile. “I’d be glad of the help. Are you and your wife going to be there tomorrow night?” she made for the gate.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he beamed. “Good food, good drink, bit of a knees up. The wife’s made that blood sausage you like. Is the girlfriend going to be there then? Do we all get to meet her? She looked like an interesting sort.”

Kassandra gave a weary sigh, but decided there was no point being snappy about it.

“Look Pollio, I do know what you’re talking about, but she's clearly not my girlfriend and I’d rather not discuss it really, if it’s all the same. Besides which, that ship has sailed, literally.”

“No, it’s not, it’s still in dock,” he shook his head. “Apparently they were readying to leave, whales had been spotted or some such thing, bustling about doing ship stuff or whatever and the mate went tit over arse off the gangplank right into a mooring post, split his head open. The healer was there most of the afternoon stitching him up. Turns out he’s the captain’s fancy man and he won’t leave until he’s sure he’s all right, which the wife says is romantic, but I say it’s bloody daft. The whales aren’t going to hang around waiting on love’s young dream, or middle aged dream or whatever. Why not just leave him at the tavern to sleep it off and come back for him later, I say? Any road up, your woman might still be here.”

Kassandra had been listening to this ramble with a slackening jaw. She was torn between fluttering excitement and nervous anxiety. What would happen if the crew were allowed to leave the ship while they waited on the mate’s recovery?

“Are you all right lass?” he put a steady hand on her shoulder. “You’ve gone a weird colour. Have you been drinking enough water while you’ve been racing round after this one?” he cocked a thumb at the stiffening carcass on the block. “It’s been bloody hot today. Probably why yon sailor fell off the plank. Do you want to step inside for a bit? Have a cool drink? Bite to eat? The wife’s used to meat smells, don’t worry.”

“No, no, thank you though,” she shook her head. The sun was nearly down, there was no point worrying about what might happen later, when she barely had time to wash and change. She’d never asked her, but she was pretty sure Selene wouldn’t be a big fan of meat smells.

She was right.

“God’s teeth Kassandra,” Selene reared back at her approach. “Thank Aphrodite that you’re back, but you’ve got to do something about that smell. What is it?”

“I got a stag,” Kassandra leaned in, voice lowered in case Clio was about.

“Back up a little sweetheart,” Selene placed a hand to her nose. “Go and wash, quickly. The others will be here soon. Apparently that whaling vessel that docked isn’t leaving until first light, someone’s had an accident. Which is sad for them, of course,” she added quickly, but without much conviction. “I’ll go and get your armour and a change of clothes and bring them out for you.”

“Is Clio back?” Kassandra asked, voice muffled as she pulled off her sweaty tunic. Gods, she grimaced, bundling it up, no wonder she’d backed off.

“Give me that,” Selene held out a reluctant hand. “I’ll put it to be laundered. Of course she’s back. She’s been back for ages. Why wouldn’t she be?”

That had been a clumsy question, Kassandra supposed.

“Er, no reason,” she slipped off her underwear and handed it over to Selene. “I just wanted to know if I should keep whispering,” she improvised. It seemed successful.

“That’s a good point,” Selene said, more to herself than Kassandra. “I need to remind the other women to keep quiet about tomorrow. Go and get washed quickly. If you’re still standing here like that when they get here, they’ll show you no mercy.” she began to make her way upstairs but stopped after a few steps and called after Kassandra who was already at the kitchen door. “I know that Clio and Europa had some sort of spat about something or other this morning. All seems well, but I don’t know why the pair of you had to be so mysterious about it,” she took another step and then called out again. “And thank you Kassandra, for your hard work.”

“It’s all right,” she stopped in the doorway. “It would have been a pleasure if it hadn’t been so hot...and I’d remembered to take water...and a horse...but it’s done now. I swapped the one I killed for a couple that Pollio has aging. I need to go over first thing and take them to Gordias.”

“Gods,” Selene frowned. “I’m sorry Kassandra, I really didn’t think that through. I don’t know enough about hunting, clearly,” she looked over at her. “You should have said something to me. I’ll ask more questions in future. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kassandra shrugged it off. “It’s a special day, no? I was glad to help,” she gave Selene a quick grin before turning and making her way out to the yard. She had turned too quickly to notice Selene’s quizzical frown.

It was Europa who came out into the yard some minutes later, arms loaded with Kassandra’s clothes and armour, a towel over her shoulder.

Under the guise of drying her back for her she stood on tiptoes behind Kassandra and whispered.

“Clio is in your room, so we need to be quiet.”

“All...right?” she ventured, not sure what they were being quiet about just yet. “Is she all right? I mean, are you both all right?”

“She seems more like herself,” Europa whisked away a fly that was homing in on Kassandra’s shoulder. “Selene wants me to get her out from under the feet tomorrow. She can sleep in, then I’m supposed to take her to the beach. I thought we’d swim, take something to eat. She doesn’t know yet,” she handed the towel round to Kassandra. “Anyway I wondered if perhaps you’d like to go instead?”

There was no immediate response from Kassandra but Europa spotted the slight tilt of her head to one side.

“Instead of _me_ , not instead of Clio,” she sighed and shook her head. “I thought it would be a nice opportunity for you to have a quiet conversation about...things? You could give her your gift?”

“I’d love to,” Kassandra glanced back over her shoulder. “But I’ve got to help Pollio with the deer,” she hissed. “And Selene hasn’t said anything yet, but I’m pretty sure I’ll have fetching and carrying to do. I’m better suited to that, eh?” she turned and gave Europa a teasing grin. “Unless you want to haul a couple of…”

“And what are you two whispering about?” Clio’s voice shocked them both. Their startled jump apart made them look a good deal more guilty than they needed to.

She was standing at the door, coiffed and dressed, ready for business, crunching an apple.

“Nothing!” they chorused in accidental unison, exchanging mildly accusatory glances.

“Indeed?” Clio arched an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. “That doesn’t sound suspicious at all. Where have you been all day Kass? I’ve barely seen you. Though you’re making up for it now, admittedly.”

“Out...and about,” she shrugged, strolling over to her clothes with exaggerated casualness. “I was doing some work for Gordias all morning, and then a bit of hunting for Pollio this afternoon.”

That all sounded plausible, but innocent, she decided, getting dressed. Clio crunched into the last of her apple and chewed thoughtfully for a while, watching.

“Catch anything interesting?”

“Interesting?” Kassandra looked up from fastening her boot. That was a strange question. There was a limited range of prey animals on the island and Clio knew that as well as anyone.

“Not really, no.” Had she got wind of the stag? Perhaps she’d literally got wind of it if Selene had gone into their room with Kassandra’s discarded clothing in her hand?

“Hmm?” Clio tossed the apple core into the bushes, despite Europa’s protests that it would attract ants. “You didn’t bring down anything...unusual then?”

Kassandra gave her a puzzled look, brow furrowed, eyes narrowed.

“Unusual, how?”

“Oh, just something you’ve not _handled_ before?”

Kassandra darted a questioning glance at Europa who shrugged by way of response.

“I only asked because you’ve got a nasty bruise coming on the back of your leg,” Clio nodded. She stopped suddenly and cocked an ear. “Sounds like the others are here. You got dressed just in time,” she looked skywards before Kassandra could come up with a reply. “It’s getting dark over there,” she indicated gathering clouds in the distance. “There’s a storm coming.”

“Pray Zeus,” Europa made her way to the door. “It might cool it down a bit. I could do without spending the night under a sweaty whaler.”

“Well, get on top then,” Clio stepped aside to let her pass. “Worse things though, eh Kass?” she followed Europa inside.

Did she know about the damn deer, Kassandra wondered, tightening her belt and striding after them. Or had she heard something else while she was out running errands?

There had been no guarantee that the whaling crew would make their way to Selene’s, they might have been confined to ship, ready for a quick departure. But Kassandra had been by the door for no more than ten minutes when a group of rowdy sailors entered, quickly followed by the rest of their crewmates.

She scanned each new group anxiously, but there was no sign of Letha. It was probably for the best, she decided, as she cast a weather eye over the crowded room. They’d made a perfectly pleasant goodbye, there was no point in going through it again.

The whalers were noisy but good natured, and seemed inclined to drink in moderation. Perhaps they’d been advised to keep their wits about them in case they had to leave suddenly. By dint of casual chat and careful eavesdropping she managed to discover that the captain’s lover was recovering well. He had a banging headache and the makings of a dramatic scar, but otherwise seemed as well as could be expected. Kassandra was glad for them both. She knew neither of them, but found herself unexpectedly invested in their happiness.

“Room for one more?” a familiar warm voice startled her back to the room as she was pondering this.

Kassandra felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle as she turned quickly, a grin breaking out at the sight of Letha in the doorway. She was wearing the same snug breeches, but had exchanged the vest for an equally tight, sleeveless linen shirt, slashed and laced at the chest.

“Hello again. I hope it’s not awkward me showing up like this?” she tilted her head and gave Kassandra a cautious smile. “I can go if you prefer? I understand that you’re working.”

“No, no,” Kassandra couldn’t rein in her happy grin. “It’s nice to see you. I did wonder if you’d show. Are you here...for…?” she glanced at the buzzing room, unsure how to phrase her query.

“No, no,” Letha stepped over the threshold and came to stand beside her, looking over at her crewmates. “With all due respect to your ladies, you’d be a hard act to follow,” she shot a teasing sidelong glance at her. “I was just interested to see where you work. It seems like a nice place? Bigger than I was expecting. Nice and clean,” she nodded.

“Selene’s very strict about standards,” Kassandra smiled. “And Clio scrubbed the floors just this morning.”

“Good for Clio,” Letha nodded a greeting at a bald, bearded crewmate as he passed on his way upstairs with Europa. It looked like she was going to spend at least part of the night under a sweaty whaler after all, unless she took Clio’s advice, Kassandra thought.

“Is that her?” Letha leaned in to whisper.

“No, that’s Europa,” she followed her gaze.

“She’s remarkably pretty,” Letha hooked her thumbs in her belt. She’d left the daggers on board, but Kassandra suspected the skinning knife was still tucked in her boot. She usually relieved patrons of any weapons but decided to let it pass. “If you like that kind of pretty.”

“Don’t you?” Kassandra glanced over. “She’s really nice. Very kind. And everyone says she’s...well...erm...good at her job,” she settled clumsily.

“Oh, I like all sorts,” Letha laughed. “But she wouldn’t be my pick tonight, if I had a choice,” she winked.

Kassandra felt herself blushing again and hoped she could pass it off as being due to the heat of the room.

“Are you sure?” she queried. “She’d be happy to spend time with you. I could…”

“I didn’t come here to see Europa, lovely though she is,” Letha shook her head. “I came to take one last look at my Kephallonian misthios. How are you doing?”

Kassandra gave it some consideration, frowning thoughtfully.

“I’m good,” she decided. “Yes. I’m good,” she nodded, meeting her eyes and smiling. “Thank you.”

“You are more than welcome, Kassandra,” Letha gave a soft, warm smile. “I hoped you would be. But I just wanted to check, seeing as how the mate’s clumsiness gave me the opportunity. I figured it was your sea god sending me a message, by way of a man tripping over his own feet,” she laughed.

“Is he all right?” Kassandra asked. “They seem to think so,” she nodded towards the room.

“Oh he will be. He’ll have a big ugly scar to remind him of his visit and he’ll have to take it easy for a day or two, but other than that he’ll be fine. We’re leaving before sun-up. It will be pretty much right out of here and off to sea for this lot.”

“Are you going to introduce me to your handsome companion, Kass?” Clio managed to make her jump for the second time that evening.

“Shit, Clio,” she hissed, “stop sneaking around.”

“Hardly,” she laughed, taking in the noisy gathering with a sweep of her hand. “You were preoccupied. And no wonder,” she gave Letha a seductive smile. “So? Kass?” she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in Letha’s direction.

“Yes, of course,” she recovered. “Clio, this is Letha. Letha, my friend Clio.”

“So, _this_ is Clio?” Letha nodded a quick bow. “You are every bit as lovely as Kassandra said.”

“Is that so?” she side-eyed Kassandra. “That’s interesting, she’s hasn’t mentioned you at all.”

“She would barely have had time,” Letha took it in stride.”We only met this morning. It’s a brief acquaintance alas.”

“This morning?” Clio took a step forward, inching between the two of them. “And how did you meet?”

Kassandra winced a little and wondered how to explain this, but before she even had time to formulate an answer Letha had taken control of the conversation.

“Kassandra was doing some heavy lifting for the tavern-keeper here,” she somehow managed to squeeze her hands into the pockets of her breeches. “I had some free time so I gave her a hand.”

“How very obliging of you Letha,” Clio darted a glance at Kassandra who could feel herself blushing again. “You must work so hard aboard ship, I’m impressed you had any energy for physical activity during your shore leave.”

“Thankfully life aboard a whaler has allowed me to develop considerable stamina,” Letha nodded in the direction of her crewmates. “Same with this lot. You’d be surprised.”

“I’m not easy to surprise...usually. Though you’re more than welcome to try if you like?” Clio arched an eyebrow. Reaching out she ran a slow finger across a thick, silvery band of scar tissue on Letha’s deltoid. “There must be a fascinating tale behind that?”

“The shark came out far worse,” Letha laughed. 

“A shark!” Clio looked at Kassandra with raised eyebrows. “Now that _is_ unusual prey, eh Kass? Perhaps you’d like to tell me all the terrifying details, privately?”

“Under any other circumstances I would be only too pleased. But I deliberately came without coin, precisely to resist such lures.”

“You don’t approve?”

“On the contrary, some of the most interesting women I have ever spent time with have been hetaerae,” Letha shook her head. “But not all of them,” she looked over at Kassandra. “Your misthios here made the hard work a pleasure this morning.”

“Did she now?” Clio gave Kassandra a curious glance. “Well Kass can be very entertaining company when she sets her mind to it. You know, regarding your lack of drachmae Letha, any friend of Kass is a friend of mine, after all.”

“Selene would kill you!” Kassandra hissed, shocked for more than one reason.

“Don’t be dramatic, Kass. She wouldn’t kill me, she’d make me work it off. And I imagine Letha would be well worth the effort...don’t you?”

As though she’d heard the sacrilege from across the room Selene glided up alongside them.

“I hope I’m not interrupting?” she gave Letha her most charming smile, which was very charming indeed, it had to be said.

“Not at all,” Kassandra grasped at the offered straw. “We were just chatting.”

“In that case, permit me to steal the lovely Clio here away from you,” she took her arm. “There are a couple of fascinating young fellows over here who are very eager to make your acquaintance.”

There was a period of tense silence as they watched her lead Clio away, broken at last by a wry laugh from Letha.

“So that’s the lovely Clio? The woman who loves you like a sister?”

“That’s Clio,” Kassandra confirmed with a nod.

“Hmm,” she pursed her lips thoughtfully. “And she does go with women, yes?”

“Not at work, not usually anyway,” she pondered Clio’s earlier uncharacteristic offer. “She says she doesn’t like to mix business and pleasure.”

“Understandable,” Letha chuckled quietly. “She lives here as well?” she crossed her arms and glanced side-long at Kassandra.

“Mmm, we share a room,” Kassandra nodded at Europa as she passed her again on her way to the stairs, this time holding the hand of the only other woman who had arrived. She was almost immediately followed by Clio, with two of the youngest crewmen tagging along behind her.

“That’s convenient,” Letha winked at her crewmates as they passed. 

“Not really, we have to share a bed,” Kassandra elaborated, not really thinking.

There was a moment’s pause and then Letha threw back her head and roared with laughter. It was loud and buoyant enough to halt a few of the closer conversations and heads turned in their direction. Kassandra took half a step to the side and looked at her in bemusement. Letha was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Kassandra felt eyes on her and turned to the stairs. Clio had stopped halfway up and turned back to look at the source of the noise. Kassandra found herself the subject of a narrow suspicious gaze. She glanced at Letha then gave Clio a shrug and an apologetic half smile. It wasn’t returned. Clio looked hurt suddenly as she turned on her heel and set off up the stairs reaching back for the young sailors’ hands.

Letha hadn’t noticed any of this, she was wiping her eyes with her knuckles and shaking her head in amusement.

“I don’t understand,” Kassandra drew her gaze away from Clio’s stiff departing back. “What’s so funny? There are other rooms, but they’re all...business rooms. Selene didn’t think it was appropriate for me to sleep in any of them, and Europa has her boyfriend over quite often.”

“Ah Kassandra,” Letha rubbed the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking at her. “Well perhaps that helps explain why your friend Clio has been lying to you.”

“Clio’s not a liar,” Kassandra bristled a little, prepared to jump to her defense.

“No, no, not a liar...just...hiding the truth,” Letha held up a conciliatory hand. “Perhaps she thought she was being cruel to be kind.”

“I still don’t get it,” Kassandra frowned a little, she wasn’t comfortable with cryptic evasion. “What do you think she’s lying about?”

“I’m sorry Kassandra,” she sounded genuinely apologetic. “I chose my words poorly. Clio loves you all right, but not like a sister, my friend. Though in my culture it’s acceptable in some circumstances,” she added with a shrug. “But not here as I understand it. Not that she’s your sister anyway, of course.”

“You’re the second person to point that out to me today.”

“Really? I’m surprised I’m just the second,” Letha leaned back against the wall. “Clio loves you all right...or wants you...is attracted to you, I don’t know the details, you’ll have to sort that out for yourself. But regardless of my weight advantage she was prepared to cut me a new one for a minute there,” she chuckled.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kassandra shook her head. “She clearly liked you. I just told you she doesn’t take women upstairs but she offered to go with you.”

“To try and get a response out of you,” Letha laughed. “You’re adorable Kassandra but clearly a bit naive about relationships yet. Don’t worry,” she put a comforting hand on her arm. “You’ll get the hang of it with experience. As much as it’s possible to ever get the hang of it, that is.”

Kassandra looked over to the stairs as though she might still see the shade of Clio looking back at her with that hurt, disappointed expression.

“Clearly, for some reason, she’s decided not to tell you how she feels,” Letha watched her. “Perhaps because she thinks you’re inexperienced, and she’s obviously...well,” she evaded. “It would be uncomfortable if she was wrong, no? Where would you sleep after something like that eh? So it’s time for you to step up to the helm, my friend.”

Kassandra drew her eyes away from the stairs and dropped her gaze to the floor. There was a lot to take in. How had Letha come to this conclusion so quickly, after just a brief casual meeting? But then hadn’t Europa been hinting at exactly the same thing earlier? Kassandra was prepared to concede that she could be an idiot at times. Was this one of those times?

“You’re a hunter Kassandra,” Letha shuffled close to her, till their arms were touching and looked out over the busy room as she spoke quietly. “Just like me. We both know the importance of timing, patience, observation.”

“It’s as bad to loose too early as too late,” Kassandra was still looking at her feet.

“Indeed,” Letha nodded. “But you also miss all of the shots you don’t take. Tell her Kassandra. You’re already miserable because you think your affection is unreturned. Tell her. Give her the chance to tell you how she feels. If I’m wrong then, should our paths ever cross again, I give you permission to soundly kick my arse. I’ll even put up a fight if it will make it more satisfying for you. But I’m confident you’ll never take me up on the offer, because I’m sure I’m right.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Kassandra addressed the floor.

“Then you’ll still be miserable, and embarrassed no doubt, but at least you’ll know for sure. It’ll hurt and you’ll have to sleep in a sex room, which I imagine is a lot less fun than it sounds, but at least you’ll know. You can deal with it, move on after a while. Otherwise you’re going to always be wondering what would have happened if you’d said something.”

They stood in silence for a time, watching the room, observing the regular trips up and down the stairs.

“I get the feeling that I’m leaving you a lot less happy than I found you when I came in,” Letha said at last, apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Kassandra took a breath and straightened up. “Don’t be. You’ve just...I have things to think about.”

“That you do my friend,” Letha eased her hands into her pockets. “This will be the first of many I don’t doubt, and it doesn’t really get any simpler I’m sorry to say. Unless you make the decision that you’re going to _keep_ things simple. Well Kassandra, I should leave you to your thoughts. I’d like to try and get a little rest before this lot come rolling back bragging about their evening. Are you allowed to walk me to the door?” she gave her a hopeful smile.

“Under some circumstances I’m encouraged to walk people to the door,” Kassandra mustered a laugh.

Outside the wind was rising, the air had cooled. A low rumble of thunder rolled in from the hills.

“You’d better be quick, or you’re going to get wet,” Kassandra glanced skyward.

“If I was here for longer I’d make the easy joke there,” Letha turned to face her. “But I’d rather not leave you with a cheap impression. Goodbye Kassandra. And good luck...always.”

“You too,” she nodded, raising a smile.

Letha glanced over her shoulder through the door. There was a brief flash of lightning, burning the street silver. She took hold of Kassandra’s arm and encouraged her to take a step to the side, where they would be unseen from inside the room.

“It will all work out one way or the other,” she smiled. “I’m not saying it will be easy, but most things worth doing aren’t.”

She reached out and cradled Kassandra’s face in both calloused palms for a moment before leaning in slowly and kissing her, soft and lingering.

“Be brave, my beautiful Greek tiger,” she nodded stepping back and giving her a smile as the first fat raindrops hit the dirt. “Damn,” she looked up, grinning. “You were right.” 

“Safe journeys,” Kassandra watched her set off down the path towards the dock. At the final corner she stopped and raised a hand in salute, silvered by a flash of lightning, and then she was gone.

Back inside Kassandra quickly scanned the room for Clio. The two young whalers were over in a corner, grinning bashfully as they were joshed by their mates, but there was no sign of Clio. 

Europa was sitting on one of the couches. She was displaying fascinated attention to a grizzled older sailor who was telling her some tale, accompanied by animated gestures. Either she actually was captivated or was doing an excellent job of appearing so. She was so adept at this aspect of her work that it was difficult to tell the difference, even for Kassandra who had grown up alongside her. She weaved her way through the gaggles of chattering patrons over to the couch.

“And can you eat it? Really?” Europa was asking, with a quizzical smile.

Perhaps she really was intrigued Kassandra decided, she had a patience with the more rambling customers that both she and Clio lacked. Catching Kassandra’s approach she looked up with a questioning smile.

“Have you seen Clio?” she asked, as another, louder peal of thunder rang out.

“Not for a little while, no,” Europa glanced about. “Those boys are back,” she noticed. “Perhaps she’s upstairs again.”

“Young lads,” her companion chuckled gruffly. “No staying power.”

“I’m sure they made up for it with their enthusiasm,” Europa patted his knee.

“I on the other hand,” he grinned. “Well, let’s just say that age brings more than just wisdom, sweet girl.”

“Really now?” Europa gave him a teasing look, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “Perhaps you’d be good enough to demonstrate?”

“Indeed I would, lovely,” he got to his feet and offered her a hand. “Indeed I would.”

“I give him ten minutes, tops,” Europa whispered as they passed.

The storm was overhead now and voices were raised to make themselves heard over the rolling thunder. Kassandra made her way back to her post by the door and bid goodnight to a couple of regulars who had decided to head for home before it got any worse.

Some time later, she was deep in frustrated conversation with two visiting sailors who were arguing over possession of a ratty, chipped dagger that had been left at the door, when she spotted Clio coming downstairs. Kassandra made an obvious effort to attract her attention and was, equally obviously ignored.

“Look, the pair of you,” she snapped. “It’s barely worth taking anyway. Look at the state of it. This thing is good for nothing but knocking the tops off cheap wine.”

“I’ll have you know that was my mother’s dagger,” one said, with a melodramatic sniff. “Gave it to me on her deathbed she did.”

“Well if she’d had a better blade perhaps she’d still be here to settle the argument,” Kassandra volleyed, feeling mean-spirited.

“Isn’t it your fucking job to keep track of things like this?” the other man sneered. He was an uppity little fellow who worked on one of the crab vessels. She didn’t like him at the best of times and was seriously tempted to toss him out on his ear right now.

“No,” she turned on him. “It’s your fucking job to keep track of your possessions! It’s my fucking job to keep order.”

“Well you’re doing a fuckawful job of that as well,” he nodded over her shoulder. “There’s a bloke pissing in one of your pot plants over there.”

“What?!” she turned sharply. He had to be kidding.

He wasn’t.

“Oy, oy, oy!” she strode over, incandescent. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, you little shit? Pack that right in!”

“In a minute,” he glanced up, swaying slightly, clearly drunk as a wharf rat. “A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. Not that you’d know about that eh?” he hiccuped.

A room full of whalers and it was all locals causing trouble, she scowled, reaching for his shoulder. She’d taken her eye off the ball tonight, she realised, as angry with herself as she was with the drunk.

“Get your fucking hands off me,” he glowered, turning slightly.

“I swear to Zeus, if you piss on my boots, I will rip that thing off and send you home with it in your pocket,” she glowered down at him.

“Do it then, you mouthy thug,” he challenged. “Mine might as well be the first cock you…”

She hit him a good deal harder than she’d intended, sending him crashing unconscious onto the plant. The pot broke, dirt scattering across the floor. There was a chorus of approving cheers from the visitors.

“Now it’s a night out!” one of them shouted, delighted.

“Shit!” Kassandra hissed under her breath looking down at the dismal still life she’d created. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Selene hove into view. Now she was for it, she sighed.

“What is going on here?” she surveyed the unedifying sight of the drunk lying with his clothing in disarray amongst the wreckage of the pot plant. “Kassandra?” she hissed.

“He was piss...peeing in your plant.”

“So you laid him out instead of dragging him outside. And the plant is no better off for you leaping to its defense.”

Kassandra could tell that Selene’s calm was no more than surface deep.

“Why were you letting him relieve himself in my plants?” 

“I wasn’t _letting_ him,” she protested weakly. “I was stopping him.”

“You are supposed to stop him beforehand, not midway,” Selene glared at her. “That’s your job.”

“Oooh,” Europa had come over to see what all the fuss was about. “Well, there’s something we don’t see every night,” she observed. “I never liked that plant anyway.”

“I did,” Selene snapped. “Get him dressed Kassandra and take him home.”

“What?” she asked, surprised. She’d intended to just drag him outside and let him sort himself out when he came round.

“You heard me,” Selene gave her a withering look. “It’s pouring down, you can’t just throw him into the gutter unconscious. We’ve a reputation to uphold. And when you get back you can clear up that mess. I swear,” she looked from Kassandra to Europa with weary disappointment. “I don’t know what’s got into the three of you today. I’m going to put it down to the heat. But you had better get yourselves sorted out by tomorrow. I’m getting too old for melodrama.”

Kassandra thought that Europa would have been well within her rights to give her the rough edge of her tongue as she hadn’t actually been involved in any of this. But she seemed to take it with her usual placid good humour.

“Would you like me to re-dress him for you?” she patted Kassandra’s arm and looked down at the miserable sight before them. “It’s all in a night’s work for me, after all.”

“Would you?” she asked hopefully. “I didn’t mean to hit him so hard,” she said apologetically, watching as Europa bent to her unsavoury task.

“Well, it’s been a day of heightened emotions,” she replied over her shoulder. “Cletus here picked the wrong night to water the plants. You know,” she got to her feet, wiping her hands on her skirts. “You’d think he could put on a clean tunic before he comes here, wouldn’t you? He’d be the first to complain if _we_ smelled of stale sweat and onions.”

She came to stand beside Kassandra and hugged her arm, leaning in against her.

“Are you all right Kassandra?” she asked quietly. “Did you find Clio?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I think I’ve upset her.”

“It’s been a day for that,” Europa reflected thoughtfully. “We need to get things sorted out though, Kassandra. Selene’s not going to be convinced by us trying to pass it off as Clio’s visitor approaching. And we don’t want her calling one of her “house meetings” again.”

It had only happened once, but no, no they did not, Kassandra decided, crouching down to haul the unconscious drunk over her shoulder. He was a good deal lighter than the stag at least. 

The worst of the storm had passed as she lumbered down the street towards her destination, but the rain was steady. The cooler air was a relief, and she would probably have relished the chill of the rain if she hadn’t had a smelly drunk hanging over her shoulder mumbling to himself as he regained consciousness.

“Put me down,” he grumbled, suddenly kicking out at her and catching her a sharp blow to the crotch. Her armour deflected most of it, but she was affronted all the same.

“With pleasure,” she dropped him unceremoniously onto the wet dirt. “Take yourself home. You’re a disgrace. And you need a wash, my friend.”

“I’m not your friend,” he slurred, stumbling to his feet and glaring at her.

“Damn right you’re not, and don’t bother coming back until you can show a bit of respect,” she turned on her heel.

“For whores? Aye that’ll be the day,” he muttered, taking a step back as Kassandra strode over to him a good deal more quickly than he’d given her credit for.

“Listen to me, you filthy little weasel,” she grabbed a fistful of his tunic and hauled him up to eye level, his toes barely touching the floor. “Get back home before I really lose my temper. And wash out your mouth while you’re doing the rest of yourself. And I’m telling you now,” she shook him. “If I catch you around Selene’s again, you’ll be coming round a lot less quickly next time,” she shoved him away, watching with some satisfaction as he stumbled backwards, landing on his ass in the wet dirt.

“Yes, well we’ll see what _she’s_ got to say about that!” he shouted when she was a safe distance away.

Kassandra stalked back home, blinking rain out of her eyes and wondering how the day had gone from triumph to disaster so seamlessly.

A couple of stragglers were making their way out as she got there. They grinned warmly and one of them slapped her heartily on the shoulder.

“You’re all right, Kassandra,” he laughed. “If you ever fancy a life at sea, we could always use you.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” she nodded amiably. “Safe voyage friends.”

The place was quiet but a little untidy. The floor needed sweeping and someone, Selene no doubt, had left a broom and pan by the unfortunate pot plant. Europa was gathering cups and jugs. She looked up sympathetically as Kassandra began to pick up the broken pottery shards.

“Let me just put these in the kitchen,” she smiled. “And I’ll sweep up. You’ve had a long day, and you have to be up early again by the sound of it.”

“No, thank you, it’s my mess, I’ll clean it up,” she gathered the broken pot and crumpled plant and went to take them into the yard. “I barred him by the way, Cletus,” she told Europa as she re-entered the kitchen.

“Good,” she nodded, piling the empty cups on the table to deal with in the morning. Usually she rinsed them out Kassandra knew, but clearly she’d had enough for one day. “He’s an unpleasant little man. I saw him kick a dog once.” There was no more vile crime in Europa’s book.

“Perhaps it pissed in his pot plant,” Kassandra muttered grimly. 

Europa eyed her sympathetically, wiped her hands on a towel and came over to her.

“Clio and Selene have gone up,” she put her hands on Kassandra’s waist and stretched up to kiss her cheek. “If you want to talk about anything, you can come into my room any time you know? Try and get some sleep Kassandra, it’s been a strange, tiring day for everyone. Oh, here,” she slipped a hand into the folds of her chiton and handed the deerskin pouch to her. “Take these. I may not be around when you get back from Pollio’s and I know you won’t be comfortable rummaging in my room for them.”

As she had to sweep up a pile of foul smelling soil Kassandra decided that she might as well do the rest of the floor. It would give her a chance to cool down before she went up to bed. She wasn’t at all sure how she was going to deal with Clio. She’d intended to follow Letha’s advice and pluck up the courage to tell her how she felt, insofar as she could define how she felt. It wasn’t the sudden, flaring desire she’d felt for Letha that was for sure, though she felt that might have been easier to explain.

Once the floor was clean and she’d mopped around where the pot had broken she made a circuit of the place, making sure that the lamps were out, the windows shuttered and doors secured. The rain had stopped and the air smelt fresh and clean now. Eventually though she had to admit that she’d delayed as long as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

After one memorably embarrassing incident Kassandra now always knocked before entering their room. Generally the amused instruction to come in followed immediately, but not tonight. Clio was definitely in there, Kassandra could hear her moving about. Perhaps she hadn’t heard? She knocked louder and waited. And waited. And waited. She was teaching her a lesson, or calling her bluff or some such nonsense she decided with a sigh.

Kassandra rested her head against the door and considered her options. She could take it at face value and go back downstairs, she supposed. Or perhaps Europa would let her go and sleep in her room tonight? Or she could just go in. It was her room as well after all and Clio had been given ample warning that she was there.

She’d just decided on the latter course of action, when the door opened suddenly and she almost fell in, taking a few stuttering steps to regain her balance.

“Come in, why don’t you?” Clio said dryly, closing the door behind her.

Kassandra caught her balance and tried to recover a little dignity in addition. Clio’s expression was guarded as she looked at her. She was clearly ready for bed, dressed in a simple tunic, soft from repeated washing. With her hair loose and face clear of make-up she looked so much younger than the worldly woman who had been navigating the crowded room downstairs.

There was a long painful silence, crackling with tension as they stood looking at each other.

“It’s stopped raining,” Kassandra broke the silence first, fully aware of what a feeble opening gambit she’d played.

Clio’s expression shifted to open disbelief.

“Really, Kass? We’re going to talk about the weather?”

“No, no, that was stupid,” she shook her head, embarrassed. “I didn’t know what to say Clio. I’m not good with words. But I do want to talk to you.”

“Well try starting with why you and your handsome new friend were laughing at me earlier,” she folded her arms. 

“Oh. Wait. What? No,” Kassandra shook her head quickly, holding out her hands. “She wasn’t laughing at _you_ , I swear Clio. She was laughing at me, I think...well not _at_ me exactly, but...never mind, not important. Why would she even laugh at you Clio? Of course she wasn’t.”

“Perhaps because you managed to make me look like a fool in front of half of Sami this morning?”

She could only be talking about one thing, Kassandra realised. She hadn’t even considered it at the time, she’d been so wrapped up in the moment, but obviously people gossiped. Some more than others.

“Why didn’t you tell me Kass?” Clio sounded hurt. “Why did I have to stand there and have Sophitia laugh about how some stranger had poached you right out my bed?”

“I didn’t think,” Kassandra admitted. “I got carried away. And then I couldn’t tell you. I’d barely got back and Selene had me in her room and when I came down you’d had a row with Europa and flounced off into town.”

“I don’t flounce!” Clio bristled.

“No, no,” Kassandra put up apologetic hands. “Sorry. You’re not really tall enough to flounce. You’d stormed off into town. I didn’t have the chance to tell you.”

“It’s Sami, not fucking Athens!” Clio snapped. “You could have found me in five minutes if you’d wanted to.”

“Europa was upset,” Kassandra protested, taking a step forward. “She was crying. I couldn’t just leave her. And then I had to go and…wait a minute,” she faltered and gave Clio a quizzical look. “Did you... _want_ me to follow you?”

Clio gave a derisory snort and turned her head away. 

“Clio?” she took a deep breath and decided to grasp the nettle. “Clio...do you? I...see, this is what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

She desperately wanted to ask the question now, even as the words clogged her throat. She took a half step forward then stopped, not wanting to antagonize Clio further. She couldn’t bring herself to meet her eyes and picked at an imaginary hangnail before taking a deep breath.

“Do you.. _.like_ me?”

“Not very much at the moment, no,” she scowled.

“No, no, I don’t mean like that,” Kassandra shook her head. “I mean do you maybe feel the same way about me that I do...about you?” she finished hesitantly. “Letha said she thought…”

“So your girlfriend’s a fucking oracle as well as a shark hunter?!” Clio turned on her. “No wonder you couldn’t keep your tongue out of her mouth!”

Even as she began to defend herself, Kassandra couldn’t help but notice that she’d avoided answering her question.

“No, at least I don’t think she is. And don’t be ridiculous. She’s not my girlfriend. She couldn’t be even if I wanted her to, which I don’t,” she added quickly, “she’s off on some smelly whaler right now. It was just...just…” she drew a blank when it came to explaining exactly what it had been. She’d barely had time to work it out herself.

“Did you fuck her?” Clio asked, suspiciously calm.

“Did I what?” Kassandra attempted a clumsy delay.

“Fuck her!” Clio was in her face now, no longer calm. “You’ve just said she was practically a stranger. Did you fuck her? And don’t bother pretending ignorance, you know what fucking is!”

“I should do,” Kassandra snapped indignantly, taking a step back. “I’m surrounded by it all the damn time. You fuck strangers every night!”

It was probably the wrong direction to be steering the discussion she realised, too late. She felt like she was trying to control a skittish new horse, any minute now it could rip the reins from her hands and she’d be clinging on for dear life.

“That’s different, and you know it!” Clio raged. “That’s business!”

“So it would have been all right if she’d paid me, then?” 

“Oh...shit!” she thought, even as the words were tumbling from her mouth. 

Clio telegraphed the incoming slap from a mile out and Kassandra had any number of options to avoid it, but chose not to. 

Judging by her shocked expression Clio had clearly expected her to step out of range or catch her hand.

“Clio, I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I said that,” she reached out to her. “I don’t even know where that came from, I’m sorry.”

“Get your hands off me!” Clio hissed, shock, hurt and disappointment flitting quickly across her face.

“What in Hades is going on in here!” Selene appeared at the door, looking furious and a little disarrayed. Obviously the shouting had roused her from sleep and she was clearly unhappy about it.

Startled, they both turned to look at her and Selene immediately noticed the fresh red patch on Kassandra’s cheek.

“Clio!” she strode over, voice cold. “Did you strike Kassandra?”

“It was just a slap,” she leapt to her defense. “I asked for it Selene, it was nothing but I totally deserved it for what I said, I swear.”

“I wasn’t asking _you_ Kassandra,” she sounded equally angry with her. “And what could you possibly have said that warranted a slap?”

The pause that followed redefined the word uncomfortable for Kassandra.

“Please don’t make me say it again,” she swallowed with some difficulty. She’d rather take any numbers of slaps than repeat her words to Selene.

“What’s going on?” Europa appeared at the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She’d taken the time to sort her hair and nightdress before coming to investigate. Either that or she remained impeccable even in bed, Kassandra wasn’t sure which was more likely.

“My question exactly,” Selene scowled. “I swear you’ve all been touched by Pan. It’s like having a houseful of young teenagers again, and I’m far too old to deal with that now.”

“Europa, may I come and sleep with you tonight?” Clio looked over at her and received a puzzled nod in return.

“Clio, no, don’t please. I’ll sleep downstairs,” Kassandra reached for her arm.

“I told you to keep your fucking hands off me,” Clio snapped and shook her off fiercely.

“That’s quite enough!” Selene barked, stepping between them. “I have no idea what’s going on, but I’ve had more than enough of it for one day. Get back here Kassandra, you’re going nowhere in this state. The pair of you had better work this out, whatever it is, whether it’s the heat or you’re all having your bleeds at the same time, or it’s bad oysters, whatever you’re going to decide to blame it on.”

“You!” she turned and pointed a finger at Clio, “go to Europa’s room, think about what’s happened and get ready to apologise to Kassandra. And you!” she swung round and directed her finger at Kassandra. “You stay in here and sort yourself out. And if what you said bears any relation to what I suspect it was, then you’d better ready yourself to apologise to all of us. And you!” she turned on the astonished Europa. “Well...I’m not sure what you need to be apologising for but there’s bound to be something, you’ve been on the borders of this nonsense all day. Go to bed, the three of you, and I don’t want to hear any of you for the rest of the night. I swear, I should have been a priestess,” she muttered as she stalked out.

“Well!” Europa broke the silence that followed. “Thank you _very_ much, the pair of you! I should have stayed in bed. Clio, come on.”

Kassandra watched dismally as Europa took Clio’s shoulder and led her out of the room, closing the door behind her with considerably more vigour than she normally demonstrated.

“Great,” she gazed up at the ceiling and heaved a huge sigh. That couldn’t possibly have gone any worse, short of Selene making them all sleep in the yard.

She sat down on the bed, leaning forward, elbows on knees and tried to work out if there was anything she could have conceivably done to head off the disaster at the pass. A row had probably been inevitable she decided. Clio had been angry with her long before she came upstairs and Kassandra had to concede that diplomacy was not one of her strong suits.

Perhaps she should have sent up Europa first to break the ice? She was good at that sort of thing. And now Kassandra had succeeded in angering her as well, something she’d never achieved before, even the time she’d clumsily upended a bottle of olive oil on her himation.

On that occasion she’d given a disappointed sigh, noticed Kassandra’s horrified expression and come over to give her a hug, telling her that accidents happened. It hadn’t made her feel any better at the time. But she felt a good deal worse now, she decided.

All the same, she thought, flopping back onto the bed, feet still braced on the floor, Clio had reacted oddly, hadn’t she? Just twenty four hours earlier she’d been snuggled up to Kassandra quizzing her about the details of her sex life, saying she could tell her anything. She’d seemed unfazed by the prospect of her bringing home a girl, had even offered to give Kassandra and her theoretical lover sole use of the bed.

Perhaps that was it though, she thought? Theoretical was one thing. She cast her mind back to the first time Andras had taken her wolf hunting. As she’d crouched with her bow drawn and he’d whisperingly reminded her of how many times they had run through this together, she’d realised it was a completely different matter drawing a bead on a beast that could have its jaws around her throat if she fluffed the shot. She hadn’t then, but Clio was much more difficult prey, she gave a humourless snort.

Surely Clio had given all the signs of being jealous? And why would she be jealous if she wasn’t interested in Kassandra? If she’d run after her earlier, instead of staying behind to comfort Europa things could have turned out differently. Clio might be lying here now telling Kassandra to hurry up and get ready for bed, instead of being in Europa’s room upset.

She cocked an ear. Their voices were muffled through the wall, but even though she couldn’t make out what they were saying, she could recognise Europa’s soothing tones and Clio’s hurried, sharper speech. It crossed her mind that she could go over and listen, but as she sat up she recalled Selene once advising her that you should never eavesdrop unless you were prepared to deal with the worst. If she went and placed her ear to the wall right now she was confident that she wouldn’t hear anything particularly flattering.

No wonder either, she shook her head and began to remove her boots. Why had she said that to her? Clio had been working for as long as Kassandra had lived here. She’d watched her disappear upstairs with countless men, some of them pretty unsavoury in Kassandra’s opinion, but she’d never felt jealous of them. 

Clio was right though she realised. They were just customers, buying her services in the same way people hired Kassandra for her skills. Clio and Europa chatted about customers all the time, but they didn’t harbour any particularly fond feelings for most of them. Adrian hadn’t been a visitor, Europa had met him at the docks while she was buying fish. He obviously knew what she did for a living but she’d never heard a cross word between them. 

Clio on the other hand had had a couple of girlfriends since Kassandra had moved in, but she’d brought neither of them home and Kassandra had only met them once or twice. It was a difficult thing for them to see first hand, Clio had explained when she’d had queried it. Perhaps it wasn’t unreasonable for Kassandra to feel conflicted about it, she told herself. But it had been unreasonable to say what she had.

And now Clio was next door telling Europa what Kassandra had said to so upset her. 

Kassandra wasn’t a religious person by any stretch of the imagination. She’d long ago decided that if the gods existed they must be spiteful, petty beings that would see a seven year old girl and her infant brother thrown to their deaths, and were therefore unworthy of anyone’s worship, least of all hers. 

All the same, she now found herself mouthing a silent prayer to Aphrodite that they wouldn’t repeat her words to Selene. The idea alone was enough to put a chill in her belly. She got to her feet and began to pace till the nausea passed and the image of Selene’s hurt, disappointed face faded.

Her pacing took her past the wall and she couldn’t help but hear the sounds of Clio crying, Europa soothing. Well done Kassandra, she told herself. You’ve certainly given her a birthday to remember. This reminded her that she still had the earrings in her pocket. She could hardly give them to her now, she sighed. She was half tempted to toss the damn things out of the window. But she’d worked so hard for them, and everyone who had seen them had said how beautiful they were. Perhaps she could give them to Europa and ask her to pretend they were from her? Though how they’d explain her being able to afford them she had no idea.

She placed them on the table by the bed and decided to lie down at least. She didn’t imagine that she’d get much sleep the mood she was in. The bed, that normally felt barely big enough for the two of them seemed vast all of a sudden. Kassandra curled up on Clio’s side of the bed, gazing miserably into the dim shadows.

The exertions of the day ensured that she did doze off quite quickly, but her sleep was light and disturbed. She tossed about, tormented by confused dreams of waves and giant sea beasts, of Clio and Letha in passionate embrace, laughing together with bloody, shark-toothed mouths about what a fool Kassandra was.

In the small hours she woke, sweating a little. Her shoulder was aching from the morning spent hauling barrels, and her armour had shifted as she writhed about, digging painfully into her neck. She got up wearily and removed it, automatically going through the routine of stacking it tidily in the corner of the room.

There was no sound now from next door. The sun would be up in a couple of hours she estimated and there would be work to do. Presumably Clio’s celebration would go ahead with or without Kassandra. She climbed back into bed still in her tunic, on top of the blankets, it was still too warm for covers. If Clio was here she would cool things down a little she thought, the temperature regulation worked both ways. She took hold of Clio’s pillow, hugged it to her chest and buried her face in the well worn cloth, it smelt comfortingly of her, mint and rosemary with a hint of lavender and under it all the scent of Clio.

She could feel the warm sun on her face when she woke later. It felt like she’d slept in longer than she intended, but that wasn’t what had roused her. She could hear movement by the bed, the clink of crockery.

Opening her eyes a crack she saw Clio, putting a cup and a plate down on the table by the bed. Kassandra could smell warm pastries. Date rolls it smelt like. Her mouth watered a little. As Clio made to turn towards the bed she closed her eyes quickly to try and buy a moment or two to work out what to say. “Happy birthday” would be an inappropriate opening under the circumstances, she supposed. 

She was surprised to feel the mattress dip as Clio sat down beside her, and her attempt at feigning sleep failed dismally as she reached out to stroke Kassandra’s messy hair back from her brow and she flinched at the touch of her fingers.

“I’m so sorry Kassandra.”

She opened her eyes. Clio looked as woebegone as Kassandra had ever seen her. She raised herself on her elbows and gave her a puzzled frown.

“You didn’t wake me up. I was…”

“Not for that,” Clio avoided her gaze. “For last night. I was an ass. It’s none of my business who you get involved with. You don’t have to tell me anything that you aren’t comfortable with. And…” she gave a sigh. “I should never, ever have slapped you. I am so sorry. Do you think you can forgive me, not right now of course, but sometime?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Kassandra gave a reassuring smile that was ultimately wasted as Clio still refused to meet her eyes. “I asked for it Clio. I didn’t even know I could say something like that. I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing,” Clio glanced up. “Really. It’s forgotten.”

“I don’t think it is,” Kassandra shuffled into a sitting position. “I’m pretty sure it hurt a lot more than the slap. I’m ashamed of myself, truly.”

“Well it's forgiven then,” Clio smiled weakly. “And however much it stung me at the time, I had no right to hit you.”

“It wasn’t much of a slap to be honest, Clio,” she gave a dismissive laugh. “I’ve had a lot worse for a lot less.”

“Don’t start regaling me with all the times you’ve had your nose broken, or your lip split,” Clio sighed. “Brawls are one thing. Someone who loves you should never raise their hand to you.”

“Siblings fight all the time as I understand it,” Kassandra replied quietly.

Clio was sitting with her hands in her lap now, fingers knotted and fidgety. 

“We aren’t sisters though, are we?” she said at last, so quietly that Kassandra barely heard her. “Not really.”

“No,” her heart was beating more quickly all of a sudden. “Not really.”

“You said something last night, Kass,” she still wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I said a few things,” Kassandra replied wryly.

“You asked me a question,” Clio stayed on track and Kassandra could feel her chest tightening. “You asked me a question, and I didn’t answer you. Did you mean it?”

Kassandra licked her dry lips quickly and took a breath before replying.

“Yes. I did. It’s all right if you don’t feel the same way. Well, it won’t feel all right straight away of course, but it will _be_ all right,” she was aware that she was starting to babble, but Clio cut her off before she could embarrass herself further.

She heaved a huge sigh and Kassandra braced herself for the worst.

“Europa was right. This is all my fault for not talking to you about it. I joke, but half the time it’s to avoid talking about things seriously. I’m sorry Kass.”

Her heart clenched painfully. Letha had been right, this was awkward and embarrassing, and it did hurt. Even more than she’d expected.

“It’s all right. Really. It doesn’t have to be awkward right? We can still be friends, no? It’s not the first time someone has…”

Clio turned to face her and reached out to stroke her cheek, smiling a shade tearfully before leaning in slowly.

“No, Kassandra, you misunderstand me.”

Her lips were soft and warm, carrying a hint of something sweet and though it was a fairly chaste kiss Kassandra could feel her heart racing, her hands trembling as she reached out to cradle Clio’s face in her hands.

“Clio...why didn’t you say something?” she whispered when they broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Clio’s, sharing her breath. “Selene?”

“At first,” Clio admitted. “But you didn’t seem like you had those feelings yet, not at first, it wouldn’t have been appropriate anyway. Then I noticed the way you’d started looking at girls when we were out in town, and I wondered...well, I thought,” she glanced down. “And yesterday I went out and Sophitia...I just felt like an idiot Kass...and it turns out that I don’t like feeling like an idiot…”

“It’s not so bad,” Kassandra shrugged. “You get used to it.”

Clio laughed quietly, shaking her head.

“Then your handsome whaler turned up and it turns out I don’t like feeling jealous either, I’d never thought I was a jealous sort,” she sighed. “I assumed that...I just wasn’t ever going to be your type...and there’s no reason why I should be obviously, I mean you’re not obliged to…”

Kassandra placed her fingers on Clio’s lips to silence her. Was this what she sounded like when she was rambling nervously, she wondered?

“Europa was right about this as well,” Kassandra smiled. “We should have just talked about things...like adults.”

“Don’t tell her,” Clio laughed. “She’ll be quietly insufferable. Though we might need her to intervene with Selene for us come to think of it. So maybe we should let her have this one.”

“We’ll...well...we’ll work things out with Selene somehow,” Kassandra frowned. Clio had taken hold of one of her hands, running her fingers over her calloused knuckles. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think I have a “type” really.”

“Sound decision,” Clio nodded. “Why limit yourself? I suppose I owe your handsome whaler a letter of apology...or thanks...or something?” she laughed. “And she was....well, _is_ , very handsome by the way. Not as handsome as you of course,” she glanced up archly. “But I would have loved to be a rat in Gordias’ wine cellar for that.”

“There _are_ rats in his wine cellar actually,” Kassandra grinned.

“I know. You’re not the _first_ person to have sex down there.”

“Really?” she raised her eyebrows. “On the barrel ramp?” she ventured.

“There’s a barrel ramp now?” Clio laughed. “Luxurious! It was just between the racks when I was last there."

“There’s not enough room there for two big women.”

“Gods, stop now,” Clio shook her head, smirking. “This is entirely the wrong time to start telling me the details. Though..perhaps later? It’s going to be a long evening tonight,” she sighed, but was smiling all the same.

“Oh there’s no…” Kassandra stopped herself quickly. She’d no idea how much Clio knew about what was going on tonight. But now would be a good time to give her the gift, surely? This would be the perfect time. “I have something for you actually,” she smirked, leaning over to the table and scooping up the pouch. “For your birthday,” she held it out. “Happy birthday, Clio.”

She sat and looked at Kassandra’s outstretched hand, at the small, neat pouch dangling from her fingers, clearly surprised.

“You didn’t have to get me a gift Kass,” she frowned. “What with all the drama I’d completely forgotten till Europa mentioned it.”

“All the more reason I should be giving you a present then,” Kassandra couldn’t restrain her excited grin any longer. “Go ahead, open it,” she nodded encouragingly.

Clio’s eyes widened as the earrings slipped out into her palm, she reached out and took one between her fingers, holding it up to the light. They _were_ beautiful Kassandra decided. She had done a good job after all.

“I can’t accept these,” Clio slid them back into the pouch and made to hand it back.

“What? Why? They’re for you Clio. I want you to have them. Don’t you like them?”

“No Kass, gods no, it’s not that. They’re beautiful,” Clio was looking down at her hand, frowning. “But how did you ever afford something like this?”

Kassandra gave an exasperated sigh and tossed her head back briefly.

“Every person I’ve shown them to has said exactly the same thing!” she shrugged. “Does everyone think I stole them or something?”

“No, of course not,” Clio put a comforting hand on her knee. “It’s just that...they’re clearly expensive...and you don’t have a lot of spare coin, and what you do have you’re putting aside to set up on your own. Not to spend on me.”

“Well that’s all right then,” Kassandra spread her hands. “I didn’t spend any of my savings on them. I traded wolf pelts for the stones, and then picked up odd work to have them made. That’s why I was down in Gordias’ cellar really...not for...anything else…”

“So these are partly from the handsome Letha as well?” Clio laughed, a little tearful but evidently determined not to give in to it.

“If you like,” she laughed. “I’d have finished the job on my own...but not as quickly.”

“And it wouldn’t have been as much fun, I suppose?” Clio smirked, taking out the earrings and examining them again. “You had them made?”

Kassandra nodded, feeling a trifle smug if she was honest.

“I saw the stones and they’re just the colour of your eyes,” she took one from Clio’s hand and held it up next to her face before realising that she couldn’t see the similarity herself obviously. “Then I drew a picture of how I wanted them and…”

“Wait! Wait,” Clio gave an astonished laugh. “You drew a picture?”

“I can draw,” Kassandra defended cautiously, afraid she might be asked to prove it. “Sort of, it needed tidying up a bit, but they look pretty much like I drew them actually, apart from this little bit,” she began to point out the detailing. “Because I didn’t know that you needed to have a bit at the back for…”

“Stop. Just stop Kass,” Clio was blinking away tears, even as she shook her head smiling. “So this is why you’ve been getting up at the crack of dawn all this time, faffing about with crab pots? You spent an entire morning getting goat bladders if I remember correctly?”

“Yes...that wasn’t a great morning really,” she cast her mind back. Selene hadn’t been thrilled when she’d returned home at midday, she remembered that.

“Were you going to...say something when you gave them to me? If we hadn’t both behaved like idiots and upset everyone else in the process?”

“Probably...not,” Kassandra grimaced. “I wanted to but…” she tailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Would you, please?” Clio handed them over and inclined her head. The urge to press her lips to the rhythmic pulse in her throat was almost overwhelming, but Kassandra concentrated on fitting the earrings, a little clumsily it had to be said, but Clio refrained from comment.

“They look more beautiful now,” she ventured.

“You are making a very good job of this whole thing Kass,” Clio smiled. “I’m, well I’m surprised and impressed. And looking forward to being able to thank you _fully_ later,” she reached out and traced the lines of Kassandra’s lips with the pad of her thumb. “Till then...thank you.”

Kassandra decided to keep going while she was so clearly on a roll. She caught Clio’s hand in hers and brought it to her lips, pressing a lingering kiss to her soft, warm palm.

“Perhaps?” she began hesitantly. Clio arched a quizzical eyebrow. “Perhaps I could have a kiss? As a down payment?”

“Why Kass!” Clio grinned delightedly. “Look at you, barely walking yesterday and positively galloping now. Of course you can.” She moved to lean in but then stopped and held back, with a teasing smile. “Claim your kiss, handsome,” she inclined her head invitingly.

Kassandra cradled Clio’s cheek in her hand, painfully aware of how rough her fingers must feel against her soft skin. Closing her eyes as she leaned in to meet her mouth she concentrated on the warm curves of her lips, slowly teasing with the tip of her tongue until Clio’s mouth opened to her, welcoming her in. 

If things ended here Kassandra thought, if she never got to hold her again, this would be enough. The solid weight of Clio’s body leaning into her, her hands reaching up, slipping into the loosening locks of Kassandra’s braid, easing her down till she was almost reclining across her lap. She slid her arms around her, feeling the supple dip of Clio’s waist beneath her hand, tasting a trace of the sweet pastry she’d presumably eaten earlier. Her low hum of pleasure filled Kassandra’s mouth, every breath drew in the scent of the rosemary she used to rinse her hair.

They barely had time to react to the cursory knock at the door before it opened and Europa stepped in.

“Clio, Selene was wondering....oh gods, I’m so sorry, I’ll come back later,” she was halfway out of the door before they looked up and Clio called her back.

“It’s all right, Europa, we were just…”

“Yes, I see that,” she nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think. Selene was just wondering when you’d be back down. No chores this morning, we’re going to the beach,” she paused and gave a cautious smile. “I take it everything is sorted out?”

Kassandra supposed she should be embarrassed, being caught in bed with Clio in her arms, but somehow she couldn’t muster it. She pressed her nose to the soft waves of hair around Clio’s ears and breathed deeply.

“We negotiated peace, yes,” Clio chuckled. “Of course you were right,” she gave her a playful eyeroll.

“I thought I was,” Europa grinned. “Though you know if you’d both talked about it like grown ups we could have avoided a lot of this drama. And if Selene,” she lowered her voice unnecessarily as Selene was down in the kitchen. “Didn’t still think of Kassandra as her little girl,” she shook her head. “She’s not going to be thrilled I don’t suppose,” she added thoughtfully. “But we’ll deal with it. We can devise a plan while we’re at the beach. Bring a towel would you? I’d like to swim and there aren’t any in my room for some reason.”

“Because Adrian uses a different towel for each body part?” Clio pressed a soft kiss to the bridge of Kassandra’s nose as she got to her feet. “No chores Kass,” she grinned. “You could change your tunic though, if you would, it smells of whatever you were up to last night. Onions, somehow?”

“Yes, that wasn’t Kassandra,” Europa defended, coming over to admire the earrings. “They’re beautiful,” she grinned. “Good job, Kassandra...and, sorry, no beach for you. Selene’s got chores for you,” she gave her a subtle wink.

“Well that’s hardly fair!” Clio bristled, turning just too late to catch Kassandra returning the wink. “I’ll go and have a word eh?” she began to make for the door, but Europa caught her arm as she passed.

“I wouldn’t,” she shook her head. “She’s not in as bad a mood as she could have been after all.”

“And she’s probably still cross with me about her pot plant,” Kassandra got to her feet and came over to join them. “It’s fine,” she shrugged. “She wants me to lift and shift a few things no doubt. If I finish in time I’ll come and join you eh?”

Clio seemed not entirely convinced, she gave a little moue of disappointment and turned to Kassandra. Seeing her hopeful grin seemed to mollify her somewhat.

“You promise?” she cocked her head.

“Absolutely, if I’m finished in time,” she nodded, knowing full well that it was unlikely to happen. It wasn’t technically a lie though, she reassured herself.

“There we go, perfect,” Europa clapped her hands and shot Kassandra a swift congratulatory smile. “You should take those earrings off though, Clio, don’t want to lose them at the beach.”

As Clio removed her earrings and returned them to their pouch before going to search for towels, Kassandra sidled over to Europa and took a deep breath.

“About last night Europa...Clio must have told you what I said…”

“I didn’t ask,” Europa replied dismissively. “Because I didn’t want to know, Kassandra. You were hurt and tired and angry and you said something that you didn’t mean I imagine. We’ve all done it.”

Kassandra racked her brains for an example featuring Europa, but she helped her out.

I’m sorry I snapped at you both last night,” she elaborated. “I was tired and then annoyed that Selene was angry with me for nothing, so I took it out on you two, and I’m sorry about that. But yesterday was a weird day all round. Especially for you Kassandra, by the sounds of it,” she gave her an arch half smile.

Kassandra glanced over at Clio, who smiled and shrugged apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Kass, it just came out while we were talking.”

“She was certainly very good looking, Kassandra,” Europa murmured thoughtfully. “Was she nice?”

“Europa!” Clio gasped playfully as she bundled together some towels and a light blanket. “ _I_ haven’t even asked for the details yet!”

“I didn’t ask was she _good_. I asked was she nice,” Europa explained placidly. “I’d just like to imagine that Kassandra’s first time was with someone who was a nice person, as well as good at it, obviously. I’m assuming of course,” she cast a casual glance in Kassandra’s direction. “That it was your first time?”

Kassandra was a little wrong-footed and found herself blushing for the first time that morning, but Clio chimed in to save her while she was still struggling to formulate an answer.

“You know, I don’t know how you do it, Europa, just blithely get right to it without batting an eye.”

“Well honestly, if you two were a bit better at getting right to it,” Europa began smugly.

“What are you three up to? It doesn’t take this long to deliver some pastries and find a towel!”

The volume of Selene’s voice indicated that she was right at the bottom of the stairs. Kassandra was absolutely certain she heard Europa hiss “oh shit!” this time. Life was full of surprises.

“We should go,” Clio decided, pressing a quick kiss to Kassandra’s cheek. “See you later, hopefully.”

“Fingers crossed,” Kassandra settled on vague evasion, then on impulse took Clio’s arm before she could move out of reach and eased her into her embrace. “Have a good time,” she bent and pressed her nose against Clio’s for a moment before kissing her lingeringly.

Europa had caught the sound of Selene’s footsteps on the stairs.

“Bye Kassandra!” she called brightly and much too loudly. “See you later,” she grabbed Clio’s arm, gave Kassandra a quick wave and they disappeared through the door to be replaced moments later by Selene.

“Good morning Kassandra,” she sounded cautious. “How are you feeling today?”

Just a few minutes earlier her answer would have been “wonderful”.

“Ashamed,” she admitted.

Selene gave her an appraising look that did nothing to make her feel any less uncomfortable.

“Appropriately so, I imagine.”

Kassandra nodded.

“I’ve apologised to Clio, and to Europa. I’d like to apologise to you, if you’ll let me.”

“There’s no need, Kassandra,” Selene stepped into the room and over to her. “The look on your face is apology enough. Did Clio apologise?”

“Yes, but she needn’t have,” Kassandra felt driven to defend her again.

“She absolutely did,” Selene frowned. “But I take it you’ve all made your peace with each other? Because another day like yesterday is going to send me to an early grave. Let’s forget about it now...apart from lessons learned obviously,” she raised her eyebrows. “We’ve a busy day ahead. Have your breakfast Kassandra, then Pollio is first on your list. There’s coin here,” she pulled a purse out from the folds of her chiton. “Give it to Gordias when you see him please.”

“Selene?” Kassandra took the purse and gave her a cautiously hopeful look. “Are we good?”

She looked taken aback for a moment, then stepped up to Kassandra and wrapped her in a hug.

“Of course we are. We always have been and we always will be. Everyone makes mistakes. The right people learn from them,” she eased Kassandra’s head down onto her shoulder and stroked her hair before pressing a kiss to her temple. “Now,” she gave a quick sniff. “Breakfast. You smell of onions, I have to tell you, but I don’t imagine this morning’s tasks will be altered by that for better or worse, so no point getting changed. Pollio first, help Gordias with whatever he needs, Sophitia has some dried squid and crab to collect. I’ll catch up with you later.”

  



	6. Chapter 6

Kassandra’s day turned out to be fifty percent running back and forth with supplies, and fifty percent fielding ribald teasing about the previous day’s activities. Somehow though, she found that she really didn’t mind so much.

Clio knew now, knew about Letha and seemed to have dealt with it, and more importantly knew about Kassandra’s feelings, and returned them. Most of the commentary she received was good natured leg-pulling about her “hunting prowess”. There were one or two fishing jokes that she didn’t get and wasn’t sure if she wanted to, but otherwise she’d been untroubled by it.

There had been a couple of disapproving sneers, but Kassandra had found herself unimpressed. For one thing she wasn’t at all convinced that it was possible to bring Sami into disrepute, but more importantly, she just didn’t care.

She’d spent the morning kissing Clio! And not in her imagination. She’d lain there with Clio, warm and supple in her arms. If she closed her eyes she could almost feel her soft, trembling lips against her mouth.

And tonight she would be able to kiss her again, she smiled. Tonight Kassandra would eat and drink her fill as she watched Clio being feted, before taking her back to their room. There would be no counting backwards from one hundred while she thought about crab pots _tonight_ , she was sure of it.

“And you can wipe that smug grin off your face. You should be ashamed.”

The harsh voice dragged Kassandra back to the present. She was standing by Sophitia’s stall waiting to be served. But that would require Lysandra’s mother to shut up first. How was she _still_ banging on? They’d been standing here for an age, surely?

“The gods will smite Sami, I swear. You will bring down a pestilence upon us,” she gave a sour grimace. “I don’t suppose it’s entirely your fault, how could you know any better, given your upbringing, such as it was. You’d have been better off staying with Markos, and that’s a fact.”

Kassandra gave a sigh, this was straying below the belt now, really. She glanced over the woman’s shoulder and caught Sophitia’s eye. Her expression had shifted from amusement to annoyance at the last statement.

“And another thing!” Lysandra’s mother poked Kassandra sharply in the chest. “You can keep your dirty hands, and your filthy eyes off my girl.”

“When you’ve quite finished insulting my best customers, perhaps you can tell me what it is that you want, so I can get on with my work?” Kassandra had never heard this tone of voice from Sophitia before.

“And you’re no better! But I want some crabs. Four!”

Ordinarily Sophitia was not one to pass up the opportunity for a cheap joke, so Kassandra was surprised when she totally ignored the bait.

“I don’t have any,” she folded her arms, for once with no intention of emphasizing her cleavage, Kassandra appreciated the gesture all the same.

“Then what are _those_?” Lysandra’s mother prodded a finger in the direction of a large basket by Sophitia’s feet.

“Crabs,” she looked down.

“Then I’d like four.”

“These are bought and paid for. It’s young Clio’s birthday. She likes crab,” Sophitia explained coolly. “How about some mussels?”

“I want crab!” Lysandra’s mother protested indignantly. “There’s a full basket there. I just want four.”

“Selene has paid for a basket of crab, and a basket of crab she shall have,” Sophitia gave it a tap with her foot. “There’ll be a lot of folk there later. Clio’s a popular lass. And I’ve a reputation to uphold.”

“Well you’re not wrong there!” Lysandra’s mother sniffed, hitching her shopping basket higher on her hip. “This place is going to the dogs, I swear.”

“If you come to the tavern later, you can have all the crab you want,” Kassandra pointed out reasonably. “For nothing.”

She received a withering look in response.

“Hades himself couldn’t drag me there. Tartarus is waiting on you,” she wagged a finger at them both. “The _pair_ of you,” she sniped over her shoulder as she stalked off.

Kassandra watched her go, surprisingly unmoved by the whole display. She was making a decent job of flouncing, for a short woman, she thought.

“Well, at least the company will be good, eh?” Sophitia laughed. “And look at you, standing there taking it like a woman,” she winked.

“I’ve heard worse,” Kassandra shrugged. “I’ve never actually spoken to her before. She’s not very pleasant is she?”

“Her husband’s almost as bad,” Sophitia wiped her hands on her apron and turned to tend to her grill for a moment. “No wonder that lass of theirs runs wild. Imagine putting up with that all the damn day. Anyway Kassandra, you look incredibly well, if a little sweaty, but that has an allure of its own,” she smirked.

“It’s warm again,” Kassandra wiped her brow with the back of her hand. “And it’s been a busy day. I smell grim, I’m sorry,” she sniffed her tunic and wrinkled her nose. She was going to have to bathe before tonight.

“Nothing wrong with the sweat of honest toil,” Sophitia grinned. “Besides I work in the sun with fish all day, I’m pretty much immune. You look like a new lass today though I have to say. Was she that good?”

“Sorry?” Kassandra was eyeing a ceramic pot beneath the counter. The lid was shifting disconcertingly. She took a step away.

“The handsome stranger you were climbing like a tree at the docks yesterday,” Sophitia wiped her hands on her apron and winked. “You made quite an impression. And here was me thinking that you and Clio had a little something going on.”

“Really?” Kassandra raised an eyebrow.

“Hmm, I think she’s always had a bit of an eye for you on the quiet. But now I come to think on it, your sailor’s away to the sea now, no? And young Clio most definitely isn’t. You could be just the birthday present she’s been hoping for,” she gave her a sly wink. “Unless, of course,” she braced her hands on the counter and leaned forward meaningfully, “you have a hankering for a fuller figured older woman?”

She succeeded in coaxing the second blush of the day and laughed delightedly.

“There’s the Kassandra I know and love,” she chuckled. “And while we’re talking about Clio, there are a couple of lobsters in this basket. I’ve not charged for them. They’re a present, for her. If you’d let her know?”

“Tell her yourself tonight,” Kassandra stepped round the counter and hefted the basket onto her shoulder.

“Yes, well,” Sophitia seemed uncharacteristically subdued. “I wasn’t going to come tonight actually.”

“Oh, but why?” Kassandra looked over. “People will miss you.”

“I...I went a bit too far with her yesterday Kassandra,” she admitted. “I didn’t realise at first that she didn’t know about you and...well, I upset her I think.”

“You were one among many yesterday,” Kassandra replied cryptically. “I think you should come to the tavern Sophitia, just say sorry, she’s in a forgiving mood today,” she smiled. “Seriously,” she called over her shoulder as she set off for Gordias’. “I’m pretty sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

She’d hoped to be back at Selene’s in good time to wash and dress, but the sun was beginning to set and she was still sitting keeping an eye on the roasting deer in Gordias’ yard. She was going to be late, she resigned herself to the fact, brushing the crackling meat with a little of the dripping fat and juices. 

“Right!” Gordias appeared behind her, mopping his brow. “Let’s have a look see,” he reached round her and pulled off a chunk of meat with seemingly heat proof fingers. He tore it in half and handed a piece to Kassandra. They stood chewing contentedly for a few moments.

“Damn that’s good,” he smiled, wiping his moustache with the back of his hand. “Good job Kassandra. Aren’t you going to get changed...and washed?” he wrinkled his nose. “No offence girl but there’s a lot of smells going on there,” he gestured up and down.

“I was hoping to,” she replied dryly.

“Well, get a shift on then,” he waved her off. “You’re going to be late!”

Weariness forgotten, Kassandra raced full tilt back to Selene’s and found her standing just inside the door, looking gorgeous and a shade impatient.

“Here you are!” she turned and gave her a relieved smile. “I’d no idea Gordias would keep you all day. Give that man an inch, I swear.”

“You look lovely Selene,” Kassandra smiled. Before she could expand on her observation, Europa wandered in, struggling to fasten her necklace. “So do you, Europa.”

“Thank you Kassandra,” she smiled. “We were starting to worry that something had happened. Could you give me a hand with this, please?” As she stood behind her, fiddling awkwardly with the fastening she heard Europa’s disapproving sniff. “Gods Kassandra,” she glanced over her shoulder. “You’re going to have to have a wash before you come to the tavern.”

“Yes, there’s a lot going on there,” Selene sniffed. “Do you need one of us to stay and help?”

“No, thank you though,” Kassandra succeeded in fastening the necklace and took a considerate step back. “You’re both dressed too nicely for that. I’ll manage.”

“If you’d been back earlier I’d have sorted out a bath for you,” Selene kept eyeing the stairs. “But it’s a bit late for that now.”

“The pump will be fine,” Kassandra shrugged. “It’s warm tonight,” she followed Selene’s gaze and fell silent as she saw Clio coming downstairs.

She was wearing the new chiton that Europa had mentioned the previous day, and she’d been right, the earrings matched perfectly. Kassandra found she’d taken an involuntary step towards the stairs and stopped herself just in time. Taking Clio in her arms would be an inappropriate way to break the news to Selene she decided.

“You...look beautiful Clio,” she swallowed. That was acceptable enough, under the circumstances, surely? It seemed so.

“Doesn’t she?” Selene beamed, putting an arm around Clio’s shoulders as she reached the floor. She pressed a kiss to her temple and turned to Kassandra who was still standing, gaping inelegantly. “Good job with the earrings, Kassandra,” she patted her shoulder as she made her way to the door. “It’s almost like we planned it.”

“I was beginning to worry that you weren’t going to make it,” Clio smiled, walking over to Kassandra and grimacing a little. “Clearly, you were never coming to the beach,” she raised an eyebrow. “But I forgive you. You smell like you’ve been working hard,” she sniffed experimentally. “Some sort of roast meat? And...fish?”

“And sweat,” Europa added. “Go and get washed Kassandra. Wear something nice.”

“Would you like me to stay and help?” Clio asked quietly.

“Absolutely not,” Selene waved her over. “The guest of honour can’t be late.”

“Well apparently it’s quite fashionable in,” Europa began, tailing off as she caught Selene’s look. “Perhaps not in Sami though, you’re right, we should go.”

“You’re obviously going to be late Kass,” Clio smiled. “But try not to be _too_ late eh? Would you like me to save anything for you?” she gave her an arch look. “Anything you...particularly fancy?” 

Kassandra realized that blushing was still quite easy, actually.

“It’s delightful that everything is back to normal, of course,” Selene sighed wearily. “But we need to get a move on. Come now,” she held out a hand to Clio.

“I’ll see you later Kass, “ Clio stretched up and kissed her cheek. “Not too late, hopefully,” she whispered.

Kassandra found herself washing by lamp light, and taking more time than normal over it. Admittedly Clio was pretty familiar by now with the way she generally looked and smelled, but all the same, tonight was different. Tonight some extra effort was required even if it would end up making her even later. Clio would forgive her, she reasoned.

Upstairs she rummaged on Clio’s dressing table for some of the sweet scented oil she used. Kassandra didn’t normally concern herself with such niceties, but then most nights she was more likely to have a leery drunk in her arms, than a beautiful woman.

Hair oiled and freshly braided she sat on the bed for a moment to reflect on her wardrobe choices. They were limited admittedly, but she did have one tunic that provoked the most frequent commentary on her legs, and not just from Clio. Previously it had been nothing more than cause for occasional consternation, but now it was just what she needed.

It occurred to her as she stood cleaning her boots that she should change the sheets. She’d laid in bed last night reeking of Cletus after all and it wouldn’t take a minute. Once the sheets were changed, she decided that some flowers might be a good idea. This took considerably longer, but she managed to rustle up a couple of nice looking bunches. It was unlikely that Clio would inquire too deeply into where Kassandra had found them she thought, standing back to admire her handiwork.

It was time to go. Past time. She was later than she’d intended, but surely Clio would forgive her when she saw the efforts she’d made. The streets outside were even quieter than usual at this time of night, presumably anyone likely to be out and about was down at the tavern.

How should she behave towards Clio once she was there, she wondered, sauntering down the quiet back streets, thumbs tucked in her belt. It would probably be best to take her lead from Clio herself, she decided.

It crossed her mind that Selene hadn’t mentioned a word about Kassandra’s inappropriate conduct on the docks the previous day. Which could only mean she didn’t know about it. She’d surely been in and out making preparations for tonight, but it seemed that no one had mentioned anything to her. For all that she ran the brothel Selene managed to present a dignified, occasionally imperious persona when she was dealing with accounts. Perhaps everyone had just been afraid to bring it up? Wine would be flowing tonight though, and when wine flowed, tongues ran.

She’d have to deal with that if it arose. Selene was unlikely to cause a scene in public at any rate, they could deal with it when they got back. It wasn’t how Kassandra really wanted to think about the evening playing out though. 

She kept a weather eye on the path, it was narrow here and the high roofs blocked much of the moonlight. It would be unfortunate if she tripped over her own feet after taking so much trouble making herself look attractive for her...girlfriend? Was it okay to think about Clio like that? They’d only talked about how they felt that morning, was she being presumptuous, she wondered, pausing at a crossroad in the paths to decide which way to go. The shorter route or the better lit one?

She opted for the better lit one, she’d be able to walk more quickly that way she reasoned, turning and catching a swift movement in her peripheral vision. There was no telegraphing this time. Kassandra instinctively reared back just enough to take some of the sting out of the blow. All the same, she felt like she’d run into a wall. Stumbling back, ears ringing, eyes watering, she tripped over something behind her and ended up on her ass on the dusty path.

Sitting dazed, she made out the figures of two men emerging from the shadows. The taller one, bald and bearded, lashed out and kicked her hard in the chest before she could brace herself and the next thing she knew she was sprawled in the dirt as they both launched into her with fists and feet.

She should have worn her armour after all, she thought, managing to roll over, hoping to protect her face and maybe scrabble to her feet at the same time. Thankfully what they possessed in brutality they lacked in stamina. The larger man was panting audibly as the blows ceased.

“Not so fucking cocky now eh, misthios? Cletus sends his regards.”

Kassandra was suddenly so furious she quite forgot how much she was hurting. Just within arm’s reach she made out the handle of a shovel. They’d hit her in the face with a fucking shovel?! They were too busy congratulating themselves to spot her reach out for it. Gripping tightly, she braced herself on her other arm and swung out, full force in the direction of the smaller of the two thugs. The blade of the shovel connected with his bare shins with a wet crunch that managed to be both satisfying and sickening. He went down like a tree, howling and clutching at his bleeding legs as he curled up on himself.

His big companion took a moment to realize what had happened. It was a moment he didn’t have. Bracing both arms behind her Kassandra launched a pistoning stamp at his knee and felt it give with a dull grating sound. Now they were howling in chorus, she noted with satisfaction.

She took a moment to gather her breath before scrabbling to her feet. There was blood trickling warmly from somewhere around her forehead, but she was more concerned with her nose. A cautious examination revealed a deep cut, but it wasn’t broken she thought with relief. She didn’t need that again. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. Gods her ribs were going to be sore tomorrow. And she could taste blood. She ran her tongue nervously around her teeth, none of them seemed to be broken or loosened. She’d clearly swerved back just enough to avoid major damage. 

She was filthy though, covered with dust from the path and dirt from the men’s sandals. And the tunic was no longer her best one, the tears would be tricky to mend. Suddenly she was outraged.

All she’d wanted was to go and spend a pleasant evening with Clio and their friends. She’d done her level best to make herself look and smell nice for her and these two half-assed thugs had given her a kicking at the behest of some smelly drunk who wasn’t even house trained.

She picked up the shovel and spun it in her hand till it was handle first. Both men cowered at the movement.

“What the fuck was that for!?” she slammed the handle of the shovel into the dirt, mere inches from the smaller man’s tear streaked face. It impacted with a force she felt reverberate up her arm. “I’ve never set eyes on the pair of you. Who the hell are you?”

“We’re not from here,” the big man managed between sobs as he nursed his shattered knee. “We were over from Ithaka looking for work is all.”

“Work?” Kassandra flipped the shovel around again and buried the blade into the dirt by his head, scowling as he cowered away. “What sort of work do you call this?” 

At the back of her mind a little voice reminded her that it wasn’t that far removed from some of the work that she did. Still, she’d never yet cold cocked an innocent young woman on her way to her lover’s birthday celebration she reasoned. And never two against one, not in her favour anyway.

“It was good money,” the smaller man was sobbing quietly now, hugging his bleeding shins. “We didn’t ask any questions. You’d beaten him up, we beat you up, fair’s fair right?”

Kassandra gave him a spiteful kick in the ribs before crouching down and grabbing a hold of the front of his tunic. His grimacing face blurred before her as blood trickled, stinging, into her eye. She blinked hard to try and clear it, before snorting clear her clogged nose. Spitting a thick wad of bloody phlegm into the dirt by his ear she reached down and drew the small knife she kept in her boot.

“So, you’re not from here? You don’t know me? You don’t even know fucking Cletus from the sound of it? And no-one here knows you?”

He was nodding frantically as she glowered down at him, bloody teeth bared.

“So, tell me why I shouldn’t just slide this blade clean through your eye into your brain and haul you down to the pig farm? Both of you,” she placed the tip of the blade close against his lower eyelid, allowing him to feel the sharp prick of warm metal.

“No, no,” his friend pleaded. “Look, we didn’t ask questions. He had money, decent money. Two against one. Old rope we thought. Take it, it’s yours,” a coin pouch hit the floor by her foot.

She cast a curious eye down at it.

“I was going to a fucking party!” she snarled. “Look at me now!”

“I’m sorry,” the smaller thug whimpered as she shoved him back into the dirt and picked up the purse. “We didn’t know.”

“He didn’t say there was a party,” the bigger man chimed in weepily. “...You looked very pretty,” he added hopefully.

“You’re right. I _did_!” Kassandra turned on him. One of them had caught her a solid kick in the kidney, that was going to be sore in the morning. “And now I’ve got to turn up late, looking like this.”

“We could come with you...explain?” he whimpered. Kassandra gave him a disbelieving look.

“You two need to make yourselves scarce,” she tugged the shovel out of the dirt. “Because if you’re still here when I’m on my way back, then it’s the pig farm...trust me.”

“But...my leg,” he rocked slightly.

“Yours is broken all right,” she conceded. “But his aren’t,” she cocked her thumb in his friend’s direction.

“Are you sure?” she heard a feeble query. “They _feel_ broken.”

“Well, I’m not a healer, but let me check,” Kassandra gave him a dangerous smile and kicked at his shin. “Nope, they’re fine,” she ignored his howl. “Now I need to go and voice my displeasure to your employer.”

She’d been angry as she stalked away. By the time she arrived at the rickety door to Cletus’ home her blazing fury had condensed to a white hot point. She kicked open the door and strode in. There was no one in the ground floor room. She stepped over a couple of piles of dirty pots and some empty amphorae and strode upstairs.

Cletus was lying on his back on top of his unmade bed, still wearing the same greasy tunic from the previous evening, he’d clearly been dozing, half drunk, a wine skin dribbling its contents onto his chest. He jolted up as she entered and his look of horror was almost worth the kicking Kassandra thought.

“Surprise!” she gave him a gory grin. “Your shitty thugs got the drop on me...with a shovel at that! And yet they didn’t even manage to break my nose. You should shop more carefully.”

Before he could squawk out a response Kassandra grabbed a great fistful of dirty tunic and hauled him off the bed and down the stairs, feet dragging as he clawed ineffectually at her shoulder.

All the way down to the dock he threatened, then bargained, then pleaded, before ultimately settling on resigned whimpering as she half dragged, half carried him to the furthest point and set him on his feet.

“You, Cletus, need to clear off to Ithaka with your two useless henchmen because if I ever catch you on Kephallonia again...I _will_ kill you,” she said calmly, smoothing down the front of his grubby tunic. “Do you believe me?”

He nodded reluctantly, shifty eyes darting past her for an escape route.

“Your thugs are coming along, but it might take them a while...perhaps you’d rather not wait eh? I should let you have a head start maybe,” she paused for a moment as if deep in thought, before leaning back and planting her foot full-force, square in his chest. She watched with some satisfaction as he flew out a surprisingly long way before disappearing with a splash.

Kassandra didn’t wait to see if he resurfaced. She had no idea if he could swim or not, and didn’t really care either way at this point. There was no way she could turn up at the party looking like she’d just tumbled down a cliff, but neither could she just not show up.

The path was lit with lamps as she approached the tavern and from a good way out she could hear music and laughter. There was a young boy sitting beneath a lantern a little way down the path, absorbed in a game of knuckle bones.

Kassandra cleared her throat as she approached him. He looked up briefly before returning to his game. Seconds later he made a quick double take.

“Whoa! What happened to you?” he eyed her with interest.

“I had a bit of an accident,” Kassandra evaded. 

“Yeah, right!” he snorted. “I should see the other bloke eh? Is your nose bust?” he frowned curiously.

“No, no, it’s good,” Kassandra gave it an experimental tweak. “Just a cut. Look, do you know a woman named Clio?”

“Hetaera with a nice ass?” he tossed one of the bones in the air before catching it on the back of his hand.

“Hey!” Kassandra protested. “Watch your mouth.”

“I said she had a nice ass!” he countered. “What’s your problem?”

“Don’t talk about women like that,” she frowned, wincing as it reopened the cut on her brow. “How old are you?”

“How old are _you_?” he volleyed.

“I...never mind how old I am,” she shook her head. “Do you know Clio or not?”

“I just told you,” he sighed. “Did you get hit in the head with a shovel or something?”

Kassandra eyed him narrowly.

“If she’s the hetaera with the nice ass then I know her, if she isn’t, I don’t. Which is it?”

“It sounds like you know her,” Kassandra conceded reluctantly. 

“It’s her party in there,” the boy cocked his thumb in the direction of the tavern. “She’s really nice. Gave me some venison...and a kiss,” he smirked.

“Did she now?” she glanced over at the light streaming from the tavern door. “Her birthday and you get a present. Do me a favour would you?”

“I might do,” he sniffed. “Depends what it is.”

“Fair point,” she nodded. “I want you to take a message to Clio for me. Will you go in...very discreetly,” she eyed him. “Do you know what discreetly means?”

“Sneaky like,” he gathered up the knuckle bones. “You want me to sneak in and what?”

“You don’t have to sneak exactly,” Kassandra didn’t want him looking suspicious. “Just don’t go out of your way to attract attention. Be casual. Tell her that Kass says she’s sorry, but she’s been delayed, nothing to worry about and she’ll see her back home.”

“Are you Kassandra?” he raised his eyebrows. She nodded cautiously. “ _The_ Kassandra?”

“I’m the only Kassandra on the island as far as I know,” she said warily. Given recent circumstances there was no telling what he’d heard.

“I definitely should see the other bloke then,” he laughed.

“ _Blokes_ ,” Kassandra corrected. Getting caught unawares and clocked with a shovel was nothing to boast about, but he didn’t need to know all the details. “So, Kass is delayed, she’s very sorry, she’ll see Clio back home after the party, nothing to worry about. Got it?”

“I got it the first time,” he nodded, making no attempt to move.

“Well?” she waved a hand towards the tavern.

“What’s it worth to you?” he held out a hand.

“Seriously?” Kassandra sighed. “You’ve already had venison and a kiss!”

“Aye, but not off you,” he shrugged. “Not that I want a kiss off you, thanks all the same.”

“You weren’t going to get one, you little rat,” she fished in her belt for a coin, flipping it over to him. 

He caught it smoothly and gave it a close look before getting to his feet.

“Kass is delayed, nothing to worry about, she’ll see you at home, she’s very sorry, and please reward this young lad with some cake and a kiss,” he grinned, skipping off out of arm’s reach. “Want me to bring you out some food?” he called over his shoulder.

“No,” she shook her head. “I’ll wait here till you’ve talked with her.”

“For what?” he stopped and looked at her, puzzled. “You’re supposed to be going home.”

“Just take a look at her,” she shrugged. “Tell me if she seems to be having a good time.”

“If you want to see her that much, just go in yourself,” he rolled his eyes. 

She shooed him off and looked around for somewhere to sit that didn't involve the floor. Settling on the low wall where Letha had sat the day before, she shuffled along a bit till she was out of sight of the tavern door. It sounded like everyone was having a wonderful time. 

The bleeding in her mouth had stopped at least, she realized, bringing a cautious hand up to examine the state of play above her eye. There was a good sized cut there, still bleeding. She’d have to go and get cleaned up as soon as her courier returned, she couldn’t be waiting at home for Clio looking like this. She closed her eyes wearily and let her head sink back, breathing steadily. 

A moth brushed against her cheek as she heard her messenger's approaching footsteps.

“Is she having a good time?” she opened her eyes and looked over to...Clio.

“She was having a nice enough time, though she _was_ wondering where you were,” she strode over. “Until a young lad came in and told her you were sitting outside looking like you’d been run over by a donkey cart,” as she got close enough to see Kassandra’s face properly, her expression changed.

“Shit! Kass,” she ran the last few steps. “What happened?” she reached out and tentatively touched her cheek.

“It’s not as bad as it probably looks right now,” Kassandra tried to sound reassuring. “I just need a wash...another wash. Anyway that little weasel was just supposed to tell you I was delayed and I’d see you at home,” she peered around Clio towards the door. “Where is he?” he was about to get a piece of her mind as his dessert.

“Inside, having cake with Europa,” Clio frowned, tilting Kassandra’s head further into the light. “Gods teeth Kass, tell me what happened, please?”

“Cletus paid a couple of petty thugs to rough me up,” she winced as Clio examined the cut on her nose. “Couldn’t even break my nose with a shovel, idiots!” she smirked.

“A shovel!” Clio groaned. “Hell’s teeth Kass. Wait here, I’ll go and tell Selene that I’m taking you home to get you cleaned up,” she made to leave, but Kassandra caught her arm and got to her feet.

“Gods, no Clio, don’t do that,” she pleaded. “This is your celebration. I’ll go back and wash up and then I’ll come back. I just wanted you to know why I wasn’t here.”

“Do you seriously think that I can go back in there and dance, with you here like this?” she frowned. “I’ve had a nice evening Kass, but I’d rather spend at least a little bit of my birthday with you...even if it _is_ spent patching you up.”

“But, don’t tell Selene about the fight Clio,” she took her hand and pressed it carefully to her lips. “There’s no point upsetting her. Please?”

“All right,” she sighed. “I guess you slipped in donkey shit and fell off the dock then.”

“Could it not be a bit less humilia…” she caught Clio’s look. “All right, that sounds plausible.”

“Plausible, and yet you haven’t actually done that yet,” she nodded. “Unless you have and you’ve just not told us?”

Kassandra watched Clio half run off towards the tavern door and disappear inside. She paced a little, rubbing her back ruefully as she waited for her return. It took considerably longer than she’d expected and she was half afraid that she was going to come out with Selene and Europa in tow.

She was alone though when she at last appeared, with a cloth wrapped package in one hand.

“Right,” she smiled. “That’s sold. I should be on the stage really. Though I suppose what I do is sort of like acting in a way?” she considered thoughtfully as they set off. “Anyway Selene did one of those sighs of hers and said you were an idiot. And Europa wanted to know if the donkey was all right.”

“Never better, I imagine?” Kassandra smiled wryly, glancing down. Even after an evening in a crowded, smokey tavern Clio still looked lovely, and she desperately wanted to kiss her. This was neither the time nor the place though, she reminded herself, out in the street, bloodied from a brawl. Later though. Definitely later. “What’s in the parcel?” she asked by way of distracting herself.

“By all accounts you made a significant contribution to the meal,” Clio raised the parcel. “It didn’t seem fair you should leave without sampling any of it.Though,” she frowned, looking at Kassandra’s face. “Perhaps I should have brought mushy stuff?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my mouth,” she stretched her jaw to demonstrate.

“Well, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that, handsome,” Clio winked. “What about your hands?” she smiled teasingly. 

“Fine,” Kassandra flexed her fingers. “I didn’t hit them with my hands.”

“Truly Aphrodite was watching over the women of Kephallonia tonight,” Clio raised an eyebrow. “I’ll make her a sacrifice. What did you hit them with, if not your hands?”

“The shovel,” Kassandra shrugged. “They started it after all.”

“These blokes? They aren’t going to be lurking around here, are they? Bent on revenge?”

“No,” Kassandra gave a dismissive laugh. “Cletus is bobbing off the dock...or drowned possibly, not sure which, don’t really care. And his two henchmen are hobbling off to join him. Don’t worry,” she looked down, smiling. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

“I know you will,” Clio nodded. As the path became narrower she moved closer and took Kassandra’s hand in hers.

“Is, is this all right?” Kassandra gazed down at their interlaced fingers.

“Holding my hand?” Clio arched a brow. “You’d have held my hand last week, if we’d been walking down a dimly lit street.”

“I know,” she ran her thumb across the soft skin of Clio’s knuckles. “It just...feels different now,” she smiled.

“Good,” Clio squeezed her hand gently. “But don’t worry, it doesn’t look any different to the outside world. Just a courteous misthios escorting a woman home safely, making sure she doesn’t trip in the dark.”

“I don’t care if it looks different,” Kassandra said quietly when they’d walked on a little further. “I’d be happy for people to know. But I get that it’s not time for that yet. Not till we’ve sorted out things with Selene. And probably not while people are still going on about Letha.”

Clio laughed quietly, shaking her head slowly as she kept an eye on an uneven bit of the path.

“What’s funny?”

“You Kass. This? This whole thing? No interest at all for the longest time and then it’s suddenly “lock up your daughters”. The way you leap in with both feet when there’s something new to be learned is enormously attractive.”

“I didn’t exactly plan it,” Kassandra shrugged, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“You thought on your feet though, that’s also very attractive,” she smiled. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

When they reached home Clio released her hand, brushing their fingers together lingeringly before going to light some lamps. 

Kassandra pulled off her ruined tunic and went into the yard to wash away the blood. When she returned to the kitchen Clio had found the small wooden box that Selene used to hold the supplies for patching up Kassandra’s frequent minor injuries. She’d lit a couple of lamps and placed them on the table near a chair that she’d turned sideways.

She turned to look at Kassandra as she took her seat.

“Gods, Kass,” she hissed, reaching out with gentle fingers to brush along her cheek. “You’re sure that your nose isn’t broken?”

“No, it's fine. Sore but fine,” she shook her head. “I know what a broken nose feels like by now,” she laughed.

“I know you mean to be reassuring when you bring up how often you get hurt,” Clio sighed. “But it really isn’t comforting.”

“It’s not bad,” Kassandra gave a dismissive shrug. “Just a couple of cuts. Once they’re cleaned up and there’s a couple of stitches in they’ll be fine.” She didn’t need to know about the kicking that had accompanied them. Not just now at least.

“Stitches?” Clio frowned, unpacking the box and laying the supplies out neatly on the table. “I should go get Selene,” she decided.

“No need. We can handle this,” Kassandra assured her. The cut above her eye was bleeding again, that would definitely need stitching. If it were anywhere else she’d be able to do it herself, but eyes were awkward.

“Yeah. I’ve watched Selene do it,” Clio frowned. “But it's different watching someone else do it and doing it yourself.”

“It’s easy,” Kassandra smiled, reaching for one of the clean rags, to press to her eyebrow. “Just boil a needle and thread for a bit while we clean up. You need to take off your dress.”

“Well,” Clio was following her instructions. “I had rather hoped that _you_ might do that later,” she glanced over her shoulder and smiled archly.

“I’d rather hoped so too,” Kassandra decided to be bold. “But you don’t want to get blood on it, or that stuff for cleaning the cuts. I’m pretty sure it’ll take the colour out of it.”

“Better put that rag over your eye then,” Clio began to take off her chiton. “If it’ll bleach cloth then I’m damn sure you don’t want it in your eye,” she folded the dress and went to place it on a stool by the pantry out of harm’s way. When she turned back Kassandra was watching her closely as a bead of blood ran steadily down from her brow across the crest of her cheekbone.

“Did you miss the part about closing your eyes,” Clio smiled knowingly.

“I didn’t want to just yet,” Kassandra breathed. “Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight? I hope so.”

“Yes, you did,” Clio came over to her and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. “But, feel free to remind me.”

Kassandra gave a sheepish grin and avoided her eyes for a moment.

“You really did,” she looked down at the bloody rag in her hand. “You still do. But when you came down the stairs...gods, you took my breath away. I was so looking forward to seeing you at the tavern. Dancing with you perhaps. I’m sorry Clio. I’ve sort of messed up your birthday really.”

Clio reached out and raised Kassandra’s chin gently till she met her eyes.

“This is, without a doubt, the most interesting birthday I have ever had,” she smiled. “And it's not even over yet, not quite,” she bent to kiss her, soft and lingering, tasting a hint of blood on her lips.

The pot on the stove bubbled quietly.

“You should take that off the heat, drain it,” Kassandra breathed. “The needle needs to cool, or you’ll burn your fingers.”

“That would never do,” Clio whispered. “I have plans for these fingers.”

It didn’t feel so bad, blushing under these circumstances Kassandra decided as Clio went to sort out the needle and thread.

“I can probably clean these out myself, if you prefer,” she picked up a small ceramic bottle from the table, wincing as she unstoppered it and the pungent smell made her eyes water. 

Selene always had a least one bottle of the clear liquid on hand at any time. They’d never managed to get the healer to tell them what it was made from but Kassandra knew that it stung like pity, helped stop bleeding and she’d never had a wound get infected after it was cleaned with the stuff.

“No, that’s fine, Kass,” Clio took it from her and applied some to a clean rag. “I don’t mind the cleaning part,” she pressed the wet cloth to Kassandra’s nose making her hiss. “Sorry. It stings, I know.”

“It hurts more than the shovel did to be honest,” Kassandra laughed. “But it seems to work every time, so,” she shrugged.

“I’m not sure how you didn’t get your nose broken,” Clio frowned, refolding the cloth and wiping away the last streak of blood. “It caught you right on the bridge here.”

“Lightning fast reflexes.”

Clio swapped the rag for a clean one, applied more of the liquid and turned her attention to the cut above her eye.

“This is really deep,” she shook her head and swallowed. “It’s going to hurt...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Kassandra pressed the cloth tightly to her eye. Clio was right, she didn’t want any of this in it. “Just ease it apart and drip a little in. Get it nice and wet. What?” she removed the cloth and looked to see what Clio was laughing at.

“I’m delighted to discover your talent for effortless dirty talk,” she shook her head. “But now’s not the moment.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Kassandra felt herself blushing again, but laughed despite it. “Just pour a little of that into the cut. Go for it.”

“Well cover your eyes again,” Clio raised the bottle. “Gods know I don’t want to blind you. Not before you’ve got me out of my underwear,” she poured quickly while Kassandra was still laughing.

“Fuck! Shit! Piss!” Kassandra involuntarily tried to rear away but Clio had a firm hand behind her head.

“If you’ve quite finished! Vulgar misthios,” Clio wiped away the run off and used the damp rag to clean away the drying blood from Kassandra’s cheek. “Perhaps you should lead with that when we tell Selene about us? She’ll be so stunned by your filthy mouth that the rest of it will seem trivial by comparison. There! Good as...well not as _new_ , but clean at least.”

“Good,” she blinked away tears and gave Clio an encouraging smile. “Just get it stitched up now and then I have another present for you,” she remembered the flask of hydromeli lying in the chest upstairs.

“Right. Of course,” Clio aimed for confident and fell a good way short of the mark. “Let me just clean up here and…” Kassandra caught her hand and waited till she met her eyes.

“It’s fine. Selene was nervous the first time, but now she’s stitching me up like a healer. The first time is always the most difficult.”

“That’s what they say,” Clio mustered an arch smile. “Not that your experience would bear that out of course.”

Kassandra watched Clio’s third abortive attempt to thread the needle with trembling fingers before she took it from her.

“I’d do it myself Clio,” she effortlessly slipped the thread through the eye. “But it’s in an awkward place, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to watch me stab myself in the eye with a needle?”

“Not my thing, no,” she conceded, taking the needle from her hand. “How should we do this?” she looked down.

“Sit on my lap. Straddle me and I’ll talk you through it,” Kassandra smiled reassuringly.

Clio laughed and shook her head before complying.

“I can’t wait to hear you talking like this when I don’t have a needle in my hand.”

She was trying to appear brave Kassandra recognized, but she could see her hand trembling all the same.

“Okay,” she nodded. “Stitch upwards, away from my eye, in case your hand slips.”

“Close your eyes would you, please?” Clio licked her lips nervously. “I can’t do it if you’re watching.”

“I’m _not_ looking forward to hearing you say that when you don’t have a needle in your hand,” she managed to tease.

“Very good, Kass,” Clio placed a hand on her cheek to hold her steady. “You’re clearly a natural.”

Kassandra felt the light prick of the point against her skin. Once, twice, three times as Clio made a faltering attempt at the first stitch.

“I’m sorry, Kass,” she said quietly. “I don’t think I can.”

Kassandra placed her hands on Clio’s bare thighs, stroked slow circles against her skin with her thumbs.

“Take your time. Breath nice and slow. Press a little harder than you think you’re going to have to,” she encouraged, voice soft and calm. “Whenever you’re ready.”

She kept her eyes closed and listened to Clio breathing slowly, in through her nose and out through her mouth.

“So, apart from the bits where I was behaving like an idiot,” she began casually. “Have you had a good birthday? How was the beach this morning?”

Clio recognized what she was doing.

“It was nice. We had a lovely morning actually but...well I love Europa dearly,” she raised the needle, placed the trembling point against Kassandra’s skin.

“Like a sister?” she teased and controlled the wince as Clio laughed and the needle broke the resistance of her skin and pushed through.

“Oh...shit…” she sounded surprised. “Okay...okay…”

Kassandra felt the tug of the thread as she recovered herself and pulled it through.

“You love Europa, but?” she encouraged, feeling the needle against her skin again. 

“But, if I’m honest, I would have…” she paused as she pushed the needle through once more. “Okay...that’s okay...I can do this,” Kassandra resumed gently stroking Clio’s thighs. “I would have preferred it if you had been there instead. That would have been nice.”

“Well it’s still your birthday really,” Kassandra felt her complete the second stitch and move on more quickly to the next. “Till sun up surely?”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Clio’s voice sounded thoughtful as she concentrated. “I’m going to put the rest closer together. That will make it neater, no?”

“Absolutely,” she almost nodded, but stopped herself just in time. “Anyway, it’s till sun up if we decide it is, right?”

“I suppose so,” Clio laughed softly. “Why?” she began the next stitch.

“I just thought that we could go to the beach together, after you’ve finished up here?”

“What? Really?” Clio pushed a little more suddenly than she’d intended but Kassandra controlled her wince. “Sorry. Really? Are you sure you want to do that, after all this?” she completed the stitch, moved on.

“I can’t think of anything I’d rather do,” Kassandra smiled. “You’ve packed food already,” she reminded her. “I’d like to go swimming. It would be relaxing. The salt water is good for healing.”

“Is that a fact?” Clio had hit her stride now, the thread was easing smoothly through.

“It is if I say so,” Kassandra decided.

“You should get hit in the head with a shovel more often,” Clio teased. “It makes you very assertive. I like it,” Kassandra could hear the smile in her voice. “There, done. Just let me figure out how to tie it off. Okay...that’ll do.”

She heard her reach for the small scissors, the shick of the blades as she clipped the thread.

“I have another thread here,” Clio said thoughtfully. “I didn’t know how much it would take. Would you like me to stitch the one across your nose?”

Kassandra laughed, pleased.

“If you think it needs them, yes.”

“It will be neater I think,” Clio eyed the gash across the bridge of her nose. “I mean if it's going to scar, it might as well be attractive and intriguing, no?”

“Absolutely,” Kassandra opened her eyes and raised her brows experimentally. The stitches stung a little, felt a bit tight as was usual right away. “This feels good,” she watched as Clio threaded the needle with no problem. “Good job.”

“This is a bit trickier,” Clio frowned, eyeing the cut. “It’s near your eyes, you’ll have to keep very still.”

“Bend the needle a little,” Kassandra suggested. 

Seeing Clio’s confused expression she took it from her and demonstrated. The point would be pretty blunt by now she knew. The next lot of stitches would be more uncomfortable. They really needed a new needle, but she didn’t want to interrupt Clio now that she’d got the hang of it. “Just wipe it down with a bit of that stuff,” she nodded at the small bottle on the table. “It’ll be fine. Damn sight cleaner than the shovel at any rate,” she pointed out.

Clio was concentrating too hard for conversation as she stitched across her nose. After the first one she clearly recognized the problem.

“This is pretty blunt now I think,” she frowned. “I should have got two ready. I’ll know next time.” 

“Seems like you’re a bit of a natural yourself,” Kassandra smiled.

“Stop talking Kass, it’s making your face move,” Clio was frowning hard, leaning in closely as she resumed working.

Each stitch hurt a little more as the needle became progressively blunter, but Kassandra would have gnawed off her own thumb before complaining. At last Clio sat back and gave a satisfied nod.

“There. Done!” she announced. “I’ll need to clip this thread really short, or you’re going to be cross-eyed for the next few days, they’re right in your eye line I imagine.”

She wasn’t wrong Kassandra realized, but she’d soon adapt to it. Seeing her reaching for the small bottle again she held up a hand.

“A quick wipe over with this and we’re done,” Clio selected a clean rag.

“Oh that’s fine,” she protested. “We don’t need to do that.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Clio pushed aside her hand. “It won’t sting so much now that they’re closed up.”

She was right again Kassandra found to her relief.

“There!” Clio smiled. “Definitely done now. You were right, that wasn’t so bad, after the first one. I didn’t hurt you too much?”

“Barely at all,” Kassandra bent the truth a little. “Now. Why don’t you go get ready for the beach and I’ll clean up down here.”

“You know, we don’t have to do this,” Clio stroked her cheek. “We can just go up to bed. You must be exhausted. I know I’ve been teasing you, but we can just go up and sleep. There’s no pressure,” she ran her fingers along the line of her jaw. “We’ve done the difficult bit. The talking. We can just…”

Kassandra reached out and cradled her face gently before leaning in to kiss her. She’d been anticipating this moment all day, but had never imagined it might be like this. 

She’d thought they might have stolen a kiss amongst the shadows on the way back from the tavern. Or that she might have pulled Clio to her, eager and hungry, as soon as the bedroom door was closed. 

Never that they might be sitting together in their underwear, fresh stitches stinging her skin, the sharp smell of antiseptic burning her nostrils. But she wouldn’t change it she thought as Clio wrapped her arms about her shoulders and leaned in against her, seeking her tongue, easing her fingers deep into her hair.

She was a little breathless when they drew apart, could feel her pulse racing. She rested her forehead against Clio’s and felt the pressure against the new wound.

“I’d really like to,” she whispered. “Unless you’d prefer not to of course. It’s your day.”

“Let me go and get ready then,” Clio smiled. “I won’t be long,” she got off Kassandra’s lap. It felt cold and empty without her. 

As Clio reached the door she called after her.

“In the chest where I keep my clothes,” she began.

“A clean tunic?” Clio nodded. “I’ll bring one down.”

“No, well yes actually,” she corrected. “But right down at the bottom, there’s something for you.”

“Intriguing!” Clio smiled, turning on her heel and heading out.

By the time she returned, wearing her housework chiton and carrying towels under her arm Kassandra had tidied the kitchen, put the dirty cloths to be laundered and returned the patch up kit to the cupboard. She turned to see Clio leaning against the doorframe, looking at her with a curious expression.

“What is it?” she asked, a little concerned.

“You changed the sheets,” Clio said quietly. “And got flowers.”

She walked over to Kassandra, put the bundle she was holding down on the table and snaked an arm about her waist before resting her head against her chest.

“I...well, yes,” she nodded, surprised by her reaction. “I didn’t have much time but, well, I just, I wanted to try and make it nice. I’m not much good at arranging flowers, but...well..” she tailed off awkwardly.

“That is possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Kass, well apart from Selene taking me in in the first place,” she conceded. “But it’s right up there. Thank you.”

Kassandra had half expected Clio to tease her about it, but clearly beneath her cheerfully lascivious exterior there lurked a bit of a romantic soul. She was pleased she’d made the effort now. Pleased and a little saddened. Fresh sheets and some hastily purloined flowers should not be the sweetest thing anyone had done for Clio. Suggesting a late night trip to the beach had been a sudden impulse, one that she was now glad she’d acted on.

“Also,” Clio announced, as Kassandra pulled on the clean tunic that she’d brought down for her. “You have a secret wine stash in your clothes chest?” she turned to see her holding up the flask. “You’re full of surprises, Kass.”

“Not normally,” she laughed, watching as Clio bundled everything together in a towel. “That was a bonus from Gordias for finishing quickly.”

“Finishing quickly?” Clio teased, watching as Kassandra extinguished the lamps. “It’s good to know that you can when circumstances require it.”

“Restocking the cellar quickly,” she laughed, leading her to the door and out into the quiet street.

“So, I have the lovely Letha to thank for _this_ as well?” Clio said thoughtfully as they ambled down towards the beach.

“Probably,” she conceded, offering Clio her hand as they picked their way over some slippery rocks. “I don’t think I'd have managed to get the bonus without her,” when they reached smooth sand Clio still kept hold of her hand she noticed. 

As they rounded the point to the secluded beach Kassandra decided to voice something that had been niggling at the back of her mind since the previous night.

“May I ask you a question Clio?” she ventured.

“I think the past couple of days have established that things go bad very quickly when we _don’t_ ask each other things,” she smiled wryly. “So, fire away.”

“Last night,” Kassandra looked down at the moonlit sand. “When you offered to take Letha upstairs?”

“Oh…” Clio’s voice was subdued.

“If she’d said yes? Would you have gone through with it?”

There was a long silence. Just as she’d decided that Clio wasn’t going to answer she heard her sigh.

“Honestly Kass? I don’t know. I was angry and I didn’t think it through. I guess…” she tailed off thoughtfully. “I think last night, while I was angry...I might have done. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry about it,” Kassandra shook her head. “It would have been because she’d wanted it, after all.”

“I’m glad she said no,” Clio said quietly as they reached a smooth, sheltered stretch and Kassandra began to unwrap the bundle and lay out the blanket she’d brought. “I’d feel awful about it now.”

“It would have set a dangerous precedent,” she looked up smiling.

“I suppose so,” Clio laughed dismissively. “That’s not why though. I’d have felt bad because I'd only have been doing it to hurt you.”

Kassandra got to her feet, brushing sand from her knees and walked over to her.

“I was just curious,” she tilted Clio’s head up so she could see her face. “It would have been understandable under the circumstances,” she frowned thoughtfully. “But it wouldn’t have been fair to Letha.”

“No,” Clio shook her head. “No, it wouldn’t. If she was here now of course,” she gave her a teasing smile.

“Well that would be a different matter, I suppose,” Kassandra considered the idea and found that it wasn’t as shocking a concept as it would have seemed a few days ago.

“For what it’s worth Kass, I’m glad she’s not,” she slipped her arms about Kassandra’s waist and pressed a soft, open mouthed kiss to the base of her throat.

“Me too,” she whispered. 

She wanted no one else here now. In the seclusion of the rocky cove, with only the soft sound of the waves in the background, it was as if no one existed but the two of them. All the tensions of the past two days were gone, the aches and pains of her earlier encounter forgotten. All that mattered was Clio, warm and fragrant in her arms.

“So...this isn’t quite the glamorous gown we’d both imagined you removing,” she indicated her well worn tunic. “But perhaps you could make do?” she tilted her head.

“It’s not about what I’m removing, it’s about what I’m revealing,” Kassandra squatted and took hold of the hem of Clio’s tunic, carefully easing it up over her hips, past her waist, raising her arms to pull it off over her shoulders. She’d taken off her underwear when she changed and stood totally naked before her, not a stitch of clothing or item of jewelry. Just Clio, silvered by the moonlight.

Kassandra dropped to her knees and rested her cheek against the soft curve of her belly, closing her eyes, listening to the murmur of the waves behind them, feeling Clio’s hands stroking her hair. There wouldn’t be a hint remaining of the sweet oil that Kassandra had applied earlier, but she picked it up now on Clio’s skin, even above the smells of the beach and the sea, and simmering below it what she now recognised as the scent of her arousal. 

She raised her head and saw Clio gazing down at her, a soft half smile on her face. Her eyes seemed darker than usual somehow, no longer the colour of the gemstones. It must be the moonlight she thought.

“May I return the favour?” Clio asked quietly, laughing at Kassandra’s quizzical expression. “You’re very dressed,” she explained.

“Oh. Yes. I suppose I am,” she got to her feet and reached for the hem of her tunic.

“Let me?” Clio stopped her.

Kassandra looked down at their joined hands, considered for a moment, then slipped hers out from beneath Clio’s.

“Please,” she nodded.

Clio barely had to bend to catch the hem of Kassandra’s tunic between her fingers and pull it up over her hips, her chest, carefully over her shoulders and head, mindful of her fresh stitches. She was about to toss it aside but stopped herself at the last moment.

“Sorry,” she smiled, shaking it out before folding it neatly and taking a couple of steps to the side to place it on the blanket. Kassandra toed off her boots as she watched, touched by the gesture. She’d begun to unknot her strophion when Clio resumed her position in front of her.

“Ah ah,” she tutted, shaking her head and taking over. “ _You_ can fold this though Kass,” she smiled pulling aside the last of the cloth. “I only have so much patience,” she bent a little and pressed a kiss to Kassandra’s chest, between her breasts, before resting her head there for a few moments. “I can hear your heart,” she whispered.

“It’s not usually so fast,” Kassandra assured her, feeling Clio’s hands sliding down her flanks, over her hips to work at the knot of her perizoma. She loosened it enough for her to allow it to slide down to her feet. It wasn’t going back on Kassandra reasoned, kicking it aside as Clio tilted her head a little and pressed the soft, warm flat of her tongue around her nipple, laughing into the following kiss as she heard Kassandra’s quiet gasp.

“You are lovely, Kassandra,” she breathed, lowering herself to her knees, tracing the lines of her belly with her lips, scraping her neatly trimmed nails across the crest of her hip bones and down her thighs. Sitting back on her heels, she kissed her way down to the thick curls of her sex, nosing softly, slipping her hands smoothly round the back of her thighs, easing her close.

Kassandra knew she was trembling and was almost sure the whimpers she was making were audible. Clio looked up at her from beneath half lowered lids. Her eyes looked very dark now Kassandra noticed and wondered if something similar was happening with her own. If the clear amber that Clio had admired was narrowing to a sliver as her pupils expanded far further than the moonlight demanded.

“There’s no need for us to hurry things Kass,” Clio smiled, leaning back a little. “We should swim first. I know I must smell of smoky lamps and stale wine.”

“You always smell wonderful Clio,” she held out her hands to help her to her feet. “After the longest night at work, you climb into bed and everything just feels better, you just smell… comforting,” she admitted, not sure how appropriate an adjective it was under the circumstances. Clio’s smile, the soft hand on her cheek, suggested that it had proved acceptable enough.

“Be careful Kass,” she said so quietly that Kassandra wasn’t sure she’d been supposed to hear it. “You know, this is not how I imagined this unfolding,” she said more conversationally. “Not at all,” she slid her hands down Kassandra’s arm till she was holding her hands again.

“You imagined this?” she raised an eyebrow.

“On numerous occasions I’m afraid to admit,” Clio gave her a teasing grin. “But never while you were lying right there. Well, not often anyway,” she added with a playful wink. “Come on, before the water gets cold,” she tugged one of her hands and led her down the beach.

“That’s not how sea temperatures work,” she looked down and saw Clio giving her an amused, exasperated look.

“You sounded just like Europa for a moment there,” she gasped a little as they waded out into the waves.

“Race you to that rock?” Kassandra splashed herself a few times, acclimatizing to the temperature as she nodded towards a likely looking target.

“Are you kidding?” Clio laughed, dipping below the surface and emerging seconds later, smoothing back her wet hair. “Are you going to swim with one arm behind your back?”

“I’ve never tried that...but I could give you a start?” she grinned. “Go on. I’ll count to ten.”

“To twenty!” Clio plunged into the waves and set off.

Kassandra watched her go. For all her protests she was a strong swimmer. Back when Clio had first appeared at Selene’s tasked with cleaning and cooking duties, general housework, Selene would often release her from chores for the afternoon on occasions when Kassandra had managed to avoid Markos’ all seeing eye for a while.

They’d go out together, Kassandra carrying food and water for them both and she’d show Clio how she was learning to track animals, where the best herbs grew, easy rock climbs. Her favourite outings were to the beach though, splashing in the waves with Clio, diving to find shells for her, trying unsuccessfully to teach her to fish.

Thinking about it now, she realized that those afternoons swimming in the sea and wandering the island made up the bulk of her memories of uncomplicated childhood pleasure.

“You might be a fast swimmer, but you’re an incredibly slow counter,” she heard Clio’s amused shout and looked up. She was almost at the rock, treading water as she looked back at her. “Unless you’re counting in fractions, which I find unlikely if I’m honest.”

Kassandra wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about. Laughing, she plunged into the water and set off rapidly. She’d delayed too long though and even her swift, smooth strokes and powerful kicks weren’t enough to catch up before Clio had hauled herself up onto the rock. She was reclining attractively, smiling broadly when she reached her, breathing hard.

“Don’t worry handsome,” she laughed. “I’m not going to count that as a victory. Your record remains unbroken.”

Kassandra rested her arms against the slippery surface of the rock and gazed up at her. She’d slicked back her wet hair and was leaning back on her elbows, water still running down the valley of her breasts, her face flushed with exertion.

“You look gorgeous,” she voiced what was running through her mind without a second thought.

“Then the exhaustion is worth it,” Clio tilted her head, watching as Kassandra caught one of her feet in a wet hand and pressed a kiss to the sharp peak of her ankle bone before continuing up her calf, leading with soft strokes of her nose before following with light teasing kisses.

As she reached the tender, goose-fleshed skin of her inner knee she heard Clio’s breath quickening.

“Don’t start something that this rock is too small to finish on,” she wound her fingers in Kassandra’s hair and raised her head to look at her. Seeing her hopeful, besotted expression she laughed and shook her head. “Give me a moment to just get my breath back...and then another five minutes to get it back again when we reach the beach. We can’t all be superhuman misthioi.”

Kassandra hauled herself a little higher on the rock and rested her head against Clio’s cool, wet thigh, eyes closed, until she felt her tap her shoulder.

“I’m as recovered as I’m going to get,” she laughed. “And it’s getting chilly, let’s go. But I am not racing you back. I’m out of practise. Europa’s not one for sprinting.”


	8. Chapter 8

Clio hadn’t been exaggerating. Kassandra had to slow to a crawl to keep an eye on her for the final stretch and as they stumbled out of the waves and up the beach to the blanket she was breathing hard.

“Tell me Kass,” she said when she’d recovered at last. She was lying on her back, gazing up at the stars. “Were you hoping to have sex with me on this beach tonight?”

Kassandra managed to keep her composure and turn to her with a smile. 

“I had hoped so, yes,” she sat up and began to unpack the bundle of food that Clio had brought.

“Then you should have thought your plan through to the end,” she laughed. “Yes, I was impressed by your athletic prowess, but now I’m flat on my back for entirely the wrong reasons.”

“Have something to eat, restore your energy,” Kassandra teased, helping her to sit up before handing her a piece of roast venison.

“You’re very determined tonight,” she chewed appreciatively. “As befits a mighty hunter I suppose,” she took another bite.

It had been a good decision to accept the smaller carcasses from Pollio Kassandra thought, sitting up with her elbows on her knees, gazing out to sea as she ate contentedly. She was more hungry than she’d realised. It was no wonder really, she’d been running round all day, snatching a little food as and when she could. Clio however, had eaten at the party and after finishing the venison she’d been given, was happy to nibble at an almond biscuit as she watched Kassandra demolish the rest of the picnic.

“I see that neither of us thought to bring any water,” she glanced about them. “Or was that your cunning plan all along? Bring me out here, get me exhausted and thirsty, then ply me with wine? Unscrupulous misthios,” she tutted, shaking her head.

Kassandra fished in her boot for her knife and cracked away the wax seal before using the tip to very carefully ease out the cork. The slight pop as it came free was followed by the sharp, sweet smell of fermented apricots. She heard Clio sniff deeply beside her.

“You brought me out here to ply me with hydromeli?” she laughed. “Kassandra of Sparta! You dark horse.”

“No. I didn’t intend…” she turned to look at her and saw her deeply amused expression. “Well,” she was reassured. “I’m guessing that you don’t want any then?” she held the flask out of arm’s reach.

“I’m pretty sure that I didn’t say that,” Clio raised her eyebrows and accepted the offered flask as Kassandra laughingly relented. 

“We didn’t bring any cups either,” Kassandra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“We’re too fancy to drink out the flask now, eh?” Clio sniffed deeply and took an experimental sip, closing her eyes and moaning appreciatively. “You must have done an excellent job Kass, because that is very, very,” she took another sip, “ _very_ good,” she handed the flask over to Kassandra who took a gulp, rolling it around her mouth for a moment before swallowing. It _was_ good. Smooth and sweet, rich with the flavour of fermented apricots, with a sharp following kick. 

“I hope you didn’t lose that cork,” Clio laughed. “Because if we drink too much of this,” she accepted the offered flask and took a deep swallow, “There’ll be no shenanigans on the beach because we’ll pass out and wake up in the morning covered in seaweed and sand flies.”

“That won’t do,” Kassandra grinned, taking another drink, feeling the edges of her mind starting to soften and fuzz. “After all, I have one last birthday present to give you before the sun rises,” she arched an eyebrow and managed a teasing smirk as she held out the flask again.

Clio looked at her with delighted amusement for a moment before laughing and shaking her head. 

“You should definitely get clocked with a shovel more often,” she drank again. “No more for me,” she smiled. “I should keep my wits about me with you in this mood,” she tilted her head and winked as she returned the flask.

She had a point Kassandra thought, taking a final mouthful. Not about the shovel, of course, but definitely about the potency of the liquor. Even though she’d eaten she could feel the beginning of a light head. Scooping out a deep divot in the sand by the blanket she settled the flask in there and turned back to Clio.

She was reclining on her elbows, smiling seductively at her. Tendrils of damp hair curled about her ears, and the moonlight bathed her curves in silver. She’d never looked lovelier Kassandra thought, taking a breath and leaning forward to kiss her. Clio’s lips were soft and warm, seasoned with a hint of fermented fruit and she could feel her smiling into the kiss as she parted her lips and gently sought Kassandra’s tongue.

Even this was nothing like the kisses she’d anticipated earlier in the evening. Lying here with Clio naked in her arms, feeling her dragging blunt fingernails across her shoulder blades, moaning low as she lay back, easing Kassandra down on top of her and parting her legs to invite the pressure of her thigh. How could she have possibly imagined this?

Kassandra shifted close, rucking up the blanket in her haste to feel the whole length of Clio’s body against her. She smelt of the sea and tasted of apricots. Kassandra was lost in her, the smooth, warm curves of her body, the tautening peak of her nipple between her scissoring fingers, the low murmur of her name on Clio’s lips as she kissed down her neck to her shoulder, the wet heat of her sex against Kassandra’s thigh.

As she kissed around Clio’s shoulder, across her chest to her breast, caressing her curves with lips and tongue, drawing her tight nipple into her mouth and suckling eagerly, she felt Clio raise her leg, pressing her thigh hard against her. It was enough to draw a sharp gasp from Kassandra and she instinctively rocked against her, closing her eyes at the sudden, hot flare of arousal.

Clio’s fingers were knotted hard in her hair, tugging loose the cord of her braid and tossing it aside, holding her head to her breast as she arched up into the heat of her mouth. Kassandra took a deep breath in through her nose, struggling to calm the desire to simply drive her hips against the warm muscle of Clio’s thigh. 

She imagined herself drawing her bow, slowing her breath, steadying her pulse, as she gathered her tousled hair across her shoulder, out of her eyes and raised her head to look at Clio. Her face was flushed, the dusky glow creeping down her throat, to her chest, and her eyes were dark and hungry as she strained up to meet Kassandra’s mouth in a deep, messy kiss, making her wince a little as their noses clashed.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath she raised herself slightly on her elbows and gazed into Clio’s eyes, breathing her name huskily. She was so beautiful and Kassandra ached to feel her, hot and pulsing around her fingers. She ran her hand down Clio’s body, scraping her nails lightly between her breasts, along the curves of her belly and hips. She could feel her trembling beneath her touch and her own pulse quickened again as she eased her fingers through the neat hair at Clio’s sex, feeling her own cunt aching in sympathy.

It was too awkward though she realized, she needed to shift her hips, give herself enough room to pleasure Clio the way she wanted to. She moved, raising herself enough to reach the slippery wetness and growing heat between them. Clio gave a low growl of frustration at the loss of Kassandra’s weight against her and grabbed her hard, pulling her back down. Her fingers caught the deep bruise on Kassandra’s back and she flinched, inadvertently thrusting against her. 

Clio gave a soft laugh, misinterpreting the movement and slipped her hands lower, gripping tightly at the hard curve of Kassandra’s ass, pulling her close and raising her leg to thrust against her.

“Let me, Kass,” she whispered, voice thick. “Let me feel you come for me, Kass.”

Kassandra wanted to protest, opened her mouth to speak, to tell Clio that all she’d dreamt of, all that she’d imagined during the day had been Clio’s pleasure, Clio’s breathy sighs of release, Clio’s body melting in her arms. That she could wait.

But Clio knew better, it seemed. She dug her fingers into the muscle of her ass, held her leg firm and pulled Kassandra hard against her. Gasping, Kassandra rocked against the pressure, lowering her head to the satin curve of Clio’s breast, her hair falling loose, curtaining her face. She felt the tight peak of Clio’s nipple brush her lips and the urgent need for release overwhelmed her, tightening, racing through her body, from her cunt to her heart to her brain till she could no longer control her movements and surrendered to instinct.

“Gods, yes, Kass,” Clio’s voice was low and breathless in her ear as she buried her face in the crook of her neck, unsuccessfully trying to muffle her sobs of release as she came, pulsing wetly against Clio’s thigh. 

“I’m sorry,” Kassandra whispered at last, as her breathing slowed to normal. “I didn’t mean to just…” she tailed off, feeling guilty. She’d wanted to concentrate on Clio’s pleasure rather than impulsively chasing her own. “I…”

“Shush Kass,” she could hear the smile in her voice. “That was wonderful, _you_ were wonderful, you _are_ wonderful,” she trailed soft kisses across her temple, brushing carefully against the new stitches, down to her cheek. “I’m not at all sure what you’re apologising for. Can you tell me?” she asked, uncharacteristically gentle.

“I wanted to make you feel good, I didn't mean to just...”

“Gods, Kass, did it occur to you that I want to make you feel good too? Right now, I’m feeling pretty damn pleased with myself. In fact I’ve never felt better,” her laughter was soft and kind.. “Though there’s certainly room for improvement if you’re feeling up to demonstrating what you had in mind now?”

Kassandra could feel Clio moving beneath her, steady pressure against her chest and hips. There was no way she would have been capable of pushing her onto her back if Kassandra hadn’t wanted it. But she was only too happy to capitulate, to lie back and pull Clio on top of her, taking her in her arms and kissing her, messy and eager as she felt her straddle her hips.

Clio broke their kiss, pushing against Kassandra’s shoulders to sit up and smile down at her.

“You are just full of surprises, Kass,” she laughed softly, subtly moving her hips. The close clipped hair of her sex did little to disguise the wet heat against Kassandra’s lower belly and she groaned low, wanting to feel it for herself, the urge irresistible. She slid her hands down Clio’s torso, detouring to caress her breasts, cradling the soft weight in her palms as she teased her tight nipples with the pads of her thumbs, smiling delightedly at her gasp of pleasure.

Clio sat upright, arching into Kassandra’s hands before leaning over to reach for the open flask by the blanket and taking a mouthful. She didn’t swallow though, leaning over and parting her mouth just barely, allowing a few drops of the fragrant liquid to fall free and flow along the crease of Kassandra’s lips. She opened her mouth, licking the rich, sweet wine and Clio leaned closer, parting her lips further, letting a slow, dripping stream fall into Kassandra’s mouth before bending low to kiss her.

The sweet burn of the hydromeli filled her mouth and nose, Clio’s tongue was pliant and questing, tracing the edge of Kassandra’s teeth before licking deeper, moaning low into the kiss. 

Kassandra dropped her hands to the generous curves of Clio’s hips, holding firmly, encouraging the increasing pressure of her movements against her. By now she recognised the quickening rhythm of her rocking, her rapid breathy gasps. Kassandra slid a hand between them, easing her fingers through the damp curls to the slick heat of her cunt. Almost by accident her fingers slipped further and Clio shifted, encouraging her deeper, rocking hard against the heel of her hand. Her head was bowed, her face almost hidden by the damp fall of her hair but Kassandra could see that her eyes were closed and a slight frown creased her brow.

“Clio?” she whispered, her own breath quickening with anticipation. “Look at me, please?”

She didn’t have to ask twice. Clio raised her head, combed her hair back from her face. Kassandra gasped quietly at the sight of her. Clio was smiling warmly, but there was a look in her eyes, a hint of nervous vulnerability that she’d never seen before. She reached up to cradle Clio’s cheek, feeling her lean into her palm gently, even as her hips urgently chased release, pressing hard against Kassandra’s other hand.

“Let me see you,” Kassandra breathed. “Please Clio. Let go for me.”

As if the request was mother to the action Clio’s hips stuttered against her, her body arched and she felt her pulsing, hard and steady around her fingers as she brokenly gasped Kassandra’s name. As her motions slowed and then ceased she slumped, melting into her embrace.

Kassandra lay there for a while, gazing at the bright pinpricks of the stars, feeling Clio’s breathing begin to slow and steady. Pulling her closer, she tilted her head, burying her face in the damp waves of her hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Gods, Kass,” Clio murmured at last, nuzzling against her chest. “Not many people live up to the fantasy, but...well done,” Kassandra could feel her smiling and her own grin broke out in response.

She had no idea how long they lay there, skin cooling in the slight breeze blowing in over the sea but eventually Clio sighed and raised her head to look at her.

“The idea of just staying here is becoming more tempting by the moment,” she murmured.

Kassandra laughed softly and glanced down at her.

“Seaweed and sand flies, remember? Not to mention Selene and Europa at home wondering where the hell we’ve got to.”

“Shit, yes,” Clio sat up with evident reluctance. “You’re right, of course. Which doesn’t make it any less irritating, by the way.”

  
  


As it happened Selene and Europa had returned home a while ago. Both were a little surprised to find the place in total darkness.

“They must have gone up to bed,” Europa had her suspicions about what had been going on, and was actually quite relieved that they hadn’t stumbled upon them locked together on one of the couches.

“No doubt,” Selene lit a lantern. “I’ll just go up and make sure that Kassandra is all right. Someone had a head injury yesterday, let’s make sure that she’s not nursing another. She’s too ready to brush things off.”

“Oh no, no, no,” Europa rushed up the stairs after her. “I’m sure she’s fine. Clio would have come to find us if it was serious,” Selene was still striding resolutely up to the bedrooms. “I imagine she’s sleeping it off. It’s the best thing for her, no?” she tried unsuccessfully to not sound panicky as she joined Selene at the door and watched her knock lightly.

“Not if you’ve had a sound crack on the head it isn’t,” she looked down at her, a trifle suspiciously.

Unsurprisingly there was no response. “Oh...shit!” thought Europa, watching helplessly as Selene reached for the door handle. “I’m sure Kassandra is absolutely all right!” she announced loudly in a last ditch attempt at a warning.

“Hera’s grace, Europa,” Selene looked down at her as she pushed the door open. “Keep your voice down. How much did you have to drink?”

“Not enough,” she thought as Selene stepped into the room, lantern held high and looked across at the empty bed.

“Oh!” Europa exclaimed, not sure if she should be relieved or not.

“Where in Hades?” Selene frowned, stepping into the room frowning, perplexed.

“Perhaps they went for a walk on the way back,” Europa speculated wildly. “They haven’t seen much of each other today. Perhaps Kassandra wanted to know how the party went.”

“She could have found that out perfectly well here,” Selene didn’t seem to be giving the idea much credence as she looked about, her frown deepening. “And Clio’s dress is here,” she indicated the neatly folded garment sitting on top of Kassandra’s clothes chest.

“Well...perhaps they came back here,” Europa was flailing a little and they both knew it. “Kassandra got cleaned up and _then_ they went for a walk to clear their heads?”

Selene glanced over her shoulder at her, eyebrow raised, before looking more closely at the bed.

“Before or after they changed the linens?” she asked smoothly. “The beds aren’t due to be changed for another two days.”

“No...no,” Europa conceded. “Perhaps...she...bled on the sheets?” she ventured.

Selene’s frown couldn’t deepen any more. She glanced over at the tables by the bed.

“Good attempt, Europa,” she said dryly. “Now try and give me a plausible explanation for the flowers.”

There was a long pause, during which Europa’s desperate fishing for a reason was clear on her face.

“I think you need to tell me the truth, Europa,” Selene took a couple of steps over to stand before her, looking stern.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Selene’s expression changed. She glanced back to the flowers, down at the bed, the covers neatly folded back, over to Clio’s clothing, back to the flowers. 

“Oh gods,” she breathed sitting down suddenly on the bed and looking shell shocked. She looked back to the flowers. “Europa?” she turned to look at her. “How long has this been going on?”

“How long has _what_ been…” Europa stopped herself. There was really no point lying about it now, and she was terrible at it anyway. The only reason the normally astute Selene had failed to spot things herself was her ridiculous blind spot when it came to Kassandra. 

“Not long,” she said quietly.

“I’m such a fool,” Selene seemed to be addressing her feet.

“Oh no,” Europa rushed over to her, crouched and took her hand in hers. “You’re the least foolish person I’ve ever met. This is just life Selene and let’s be honest, life can make fools of even the best of us at times.”

Selene raised her head and gave her a long, appraising look before sighing and nodding.

“Indeed,” she reached out and cradled Europa’s cheek for a moment, giving her a quick smile.

“So! Is this what all the ridiculous behaviour was about yesterday?”

Europa nodded silently.

“I suppose it’s why you’ve been shouting half the time as well?” she said, thoughtfully. “I was going to get the healer in. I thought you were losing your hearing.”

“It’s not like they’ve been carrying on behind your back, Selene, I swear. They’ve both been denying it for a while I think, but...well...you can only deny things for so long before something explodes.”

“Gods,” Selene sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’m such an idiot. Why didn’t they just tell me?”

“Well,” Europa said slowly, squeezing her hand. “I don’t think there was much to tell until very recently. They only worked it out themselves yesterday. _They’re_ idiots as well, to be honest. Not that you’re an idiot,” she added quickly. “And you did tell Clio in no uncertain terms to keep her hands off Kassandra when she moved in with her. But Kassandra was...different then. She was a bit of a...late developer I think, I imagine her training was more important to her or something, but she seems to have got the hang of it recently.”

Selene looked up at her sadly.

“I don’t suppose she’s actually been cleaning the bathroom either?” she sighed.

“Well in fairness, she _has_ kept it immaculate,” Europa defended. “But it wasn’t her primary motivation, no.”

“That’ll have to go back on the chore list now, then,” Selene observed, wryly.

“You could just permanently assign it to Kassandra,” Europa reasoned. “Kill two birds with one stone? She has got her hand in now, after all,” she caught Selene’s expression, “not her hand precisely, well, I suppose in a way, not that I ever asked, but I meant she’s…” she paused and gave Selene a sympathetic look.

“I think you could probably use a drink?” she stood, keeping hold of her hand and helping her to her feet. She looked older suddenly. “Perhaps something a little stronger than wine? We’ll go to your room, no?” 

  
  


Kassandra cautiously eased open the front door and peered inside. They’d encountered no one on their way back, but dim lamp light escaping through some of the shuttered windows that they passed suggested that the party was over and everyone was in bed.

They’d both half expected to find Selene sitting up, stern faced, waiting for their return. But not only was the room dark, it was deserted. Kassandra listened hard. The place was silent.

“You don’t think they’ve gone out looking for us, do you?” she closed the door behind Clio and lit a lantern.

“I think the likelihood of Selene wandering the streets of Sami in the small hours, searching for us, is slim,” she took the lantern from Kassandra. “For one thing,” she whispered, as they ascended the stairs. “She might end up just bumping into us,” she glanced back over her shoulder. “Which would rob her of the chance to get the maximum drama out of her entrance.”

She stopped at Europa’s door and listened.

“Nothing, she must be asleep, so Selene probably is too” she opened their bedroom door and Kassandra followed her inside.

“But we’re definitely telling her in the morning?” Kassandra asked, getting ready for bed, tossing her sandy clothes and towels into the hamper to be washed.

“Well, I don’t know about you Kass,” Clio’s hair had dried in the warm breeze and she was quickly brushing out a few tangles as she kicked off her sandals. “But I’d like to be in control of how we tell her, rather than having her find out from someone else while she’s settling the wine bill.”

Kassandra nodded in agreement as she picked up the short, threadbare tunic she generally wore to bed. She’d shaken it out and was about to pull it on when she grinned.

“Clio?”

“Hmm?” she glanced back over her shoulder, saw Kassandra standing naked with the garment in her hand. 

“Does this...I mean us, this, now?”

“Get to the point,” Clio laughed, putting down the brush and turning to look at her. Her smile died suddenly. Kassandra had lit the lamps by the bed and in the brighter light the developing bruises on her ribs and back stood out.

“God’s teeth Kass!” she strode over, ignoring Kassandra’s quizzical expression. “What’s all this?” she reached out and brushed tentative fingertips over her ribs.

“Oh, that,” she looked down and nodded. In all the excitement she’d pushed the brawl to the back of her mind. “Cletus’ men stunned me with a shovel in preparation for giving me a kicking. Which, to be honest, I might have done myself in their position. But I’d have made a damn sight better job of it,” she grinned.

Clio pursed her lips, shaking her head slowly as she urged Kassandra to turn so she could examine her back. They both hissed a little as she touched the deep bruise there, but for different reasons.

“Are you sure we don’t need to do something about this?” Clio glanced up. “You’re totally sure you haven’t broken any ribs?”

“Ha,” she gave a dismissive snort. “They wished they could break my ribs! Light weights.”

“Yes, well, whilst I can imagine it will be very arousing if you bring the mighty misthios into the bedroom now and again,” Clio frowned. “This is not the time. Do we need to get the healer?”

“No. Seriously,” Kassandra said, more softly. “Look Clio. If I’m pissing blood in the morning, I’ll see the healer, I promise,” she smiled.

“Not as reassuring as you think,” she sighed. “But I suppose it’s the best I’m going to get out of you.”

“You should have seen the other blokes,” she smirked, remembering her conversation with the boy at the tavern.

“The other blokes aren’t my lovers,” Clio pointed out, her voice muffled as she pulled off her short chiton.

Kassandra’s expression softened and she gave a tentative smile, reaching out to ease Clio closer with one arm.

“Is that what I am?” she whispered, lowering her head to Clio’s and resting their foreheads together. “Your lover?” Her eyes flitted from Clio’s eyes to her lips and back.

Clio blushed a little she noticed. Perhaps she hadn’t meant to say that. Before she could start to worry about having misinterpreted things, Clio gave a smirk.

“Well there _is_ a vacancy open as it happens. And you did perform _very_ well at your interview. So yes, the position is yours. If you’d like to fill it?” she stretched up a little to kiss her, catching Kassandra’s lower lip softly between her teeth.

“Does this mean I don’t have to wear this to bed anymore?” she laughed, dangling the tunic from her fingers

“To be quite honest Kass, you didn’t need to wear it before.”

“Oh I did! “ She chuckled, refolding the tunic and tossing it onto a chair before climbing into bed. “I definitely did. It was hard enough with the tunic on, some nights.”

“I’m not touching that statement,” Clio shook her head. She stretched luxuriantly and gave a yawn as she sauntered over and slipped into bed beside Kassandra.

“Tired?” she gave her a soft smile as she rolled onto her side to face her.

“Mmm,” Clio gave a hint of a nod. “I mean not _too_ tired, if that was what you were really asking?” she tilted her head a little and gave Kassandra an amused glance. “But yes, pretty tired. It’s been a long day, and I’ve had a lot of exercise,” she winked. “You must be exhausted? Will you be able to sleep? You’re not in too much pain?”

“I’m not even thinking about it,” Kassandra stifled a yawn. She really was tired she realized. It had been quite a day.

Clio rolled onto her side and shuffled back a little to snuggle against her, inviting Kassandra’s arms around her, sighing contentedly as she pulled her close and buried her nose in Clio’s hair. As she wriggled sleepily, shifting her pillow a little, shuffling back to get closer, her ass pressed temptingly against Kassandra’s crotch. Two nights previously it had thrown her into a panic, but now she smiled, hugged Clio tighter, kissed her ear.

“Thank you for everything Kass,” she heard her murmuring sleepily. “It’s been a...well an unforgettable birthday all round. But I could have done without you getting jumped by two thugs. That was my least favourite part.”

“Mine too,” she laughed softly, fighting sleep till she heard Clio’s breath slow and steady, and felt her relaxing in her arms.

Kassandra dreamt this night too, but the images her mind conjured up were a good deal less disturbing than the previous night’s, though they did feature Clio and Letha. They didn’t wake her though. It was Clio who did that, stroking her arm and whispering her name.

The room was dimly lit when she opened her eyes, pulse quick, breathing rapid. The sun hadn’t quite risen yet, but it was sending word ahead. Kassandra blinked sleepily and saw Clio craning her head to look at her over her shoulder.

“I was in two minds about waking you,” she murmured. “Because it felt like you were having a really good dream, but it seemed a shame to waste it.”

Kassandra realized, somewhat embarrassed, that she was still grinding softly against Clio’s ass.

“I’m sorry,” she drew back a little. “I didn’t intend to wake you.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Clio reached back and pulled her in close. “You can’t control your dreams. At least I don’t think so anyway, despite what some of the priestesses say,” she was shifting, slow and rhythmic, against Kassandra now and desire flared hot in her belly as she pulled Clio close, nuzzling against her neck.

This was wonderful, she thought contentedly, nuzzling against her shoulder as Clio took hold of her hands and guided them slowly up to her breasts. No more worrying about inadvertently revealing herself to Clio as she mumbled in her sleep, or drifted into wakefulness. No more fitful sleeping, concerned about drowsily pulling her too close.

As she slowly kissed her way down to the small of Clio’s back she turned in Kassandra’s arms, laughing softly. 

“You know, Kass,” she carded her fingers through her messy hair, drawing it together to hang over one shoulder before giving her a thoughtful look. “You’ve done a lot of the heavy lifting tonight,” she traced around her ears, the angle of her jaw, applying subtle pressure, encouraging her to move back up the bed. Kassandra ignored her and continued her progress down to the crest of Clio’s hips, drawing in the dark animal scent of her, nosing against the close clipped hair of her sex, smiling to herself.

“I think you ought to let me..” whatever Clio had been about to say was lost in a sharp gasp as Kassandra gently but firmly pushed apart her thighs. “Kass,” she tried again, “I don’t want you to think that you have to….Oh...Gods!”

“Shush! I’m pretty sure we don’t want to wake Selene,” Kassandra laughed, looking up at her from beneath half lowered lids. “Perhaps I should stop?” she teased, resting her cheek against Clio’s thigh and arching an eyebrow.

“Have you been hiding this side of you _all_ this time?” Clio raised her head to look at her. She looked flushed Kassandra observed, delightedly. “And yet you’re such a terrible liar, the rest of the time,” she gasped again as sharp teeth nipped at the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“Yes, I definitely need to stop, if you’re going to keep making that noise,” Kassandra made to raise her head. Clio grabbed hold of a fistful of hair, carefully though, she noticed.

“Don’t you dare,” she pushed her back down. “I’ll be quiet...and work on a suitable opening line, in case Selene comes rushing in to see what’s wrong.”

Kassandra grinned contentedly, even as she filled her senses with Clio, the sight, the sound, the smell of her, the sharp taste of her against her tongue. The bed was really too short for this sort of thing, she thought, feeling her legs sliding off the end, but she’d manage.

Clio made a valiant effort to muffle her moans and was mostly successful, but as she came, flooding Kassandra’s mouth with her release she was genuinely concerned for a few moments that the broken exclamations of her name might have roused the others.

Inching up the bed a little, she rested her cheek against Clio’s belly, feeling the heavy rise and fall of her breathing and listened hard for opening doors, approaching footsteps. Minutes passed, the corridor was silent, Clio’s breathing steadied and Kassandra felt sleep overcoming her.

They were still lying tangled together like this, deep asleep when the sun rose, warming the room, driving the shadows from the corners. Neither of them heard the light rapping at the door, or the second slightly louder repetition. They didn’t stir as the door opened and Selene stood there surveying the scene with an inscrutable expression.

They’d barely stirred when she returned an hour or so later, knocking on the door loudly enough to rouse them before entering. 

Kassandra raised her head from where it was pillowed against Clio’s crotch, her messy hair obscuring her vision for a moment. As she brushed it back from her face she saw Selene, standing in the doorway, looking imperious.

“Clio!” she hissed, patting her on the thigh and gallantly, but pointlessly, trying to cover her with a sheet.

“Hmm?” Clio struggled to sit, smiling besotted at Kassandra as she also brushed hair back from her eyes. “Good morning, Kass, it’s a bit late for modesty now,” she saw the sheet first, and then Selene.

“Oh...shit!”

“Indeed!” Selene could have been responding to either comment. “Stop fussing with that sheet Kassandra, as Clio said, it’s a bit late in the day for that.”

“Selene,” Kassandra began, moving to sit in front of Clio. “I can explain,” she held out her hands. 

“If you’re going to tell me that you fell asleep and just woke up like that, save your breath,” she said dryly, eyebrow raised.

“No, no, I wasn’t going to say that,” Kassandra floundered. She might have tried it had it occurred to her. “This was nothing to do with Clio, I swear.”

“Excuse _me_ !” Clio protested. “It absolutely _was_ to do with me!”

“No, no, I know,” Kassandra was sinking fast she realised. “I didn’t mean that to come out like that, it’s just that I wanted to say, Clio didn’t break any rules. She didn’t take advantage of me I swear, if anything I probably took advantage of her.”

“She’s flattering herself,” Clio leaned around her shoulder to look at Selene. “There was no advantage taking. We…”

“Perhaps a little bit?” Kassandra bargained. 

“All right Kass, if you like,” Clio scrabbled to her knees behind her and leaned on her shoulders to face Selene. “I understand that this is your house and your rules, Selene, I really do. And I promise you that until last night nothing... _nothing_ had happened, but not because we didn’t want it...it hadn’t happened because we were trying to keep to your…”

“The morning is marching on,” Selene interrupted. “And you two need to get up and pack your things.”

There was a moment’s dreadful silence and Kassandra could feel Clio’s fingers digging into her shoulders. 

Suddenly Europa’s voice chimed in from the corridor.

“That’s not funny now, Selene.”

“It’s a little bit funny,” she glanced over as Europa appeared in the doorway. “You didn’t see their faces.”

“I’m seeing them now,” she observed. “And, no, it’s still not funny.”

“What?” Kassandra frowned, bewildered.

“You do need to get up and move your things,” Selene explained. “I’ve a chap from the boatyard on his way over. You need to help him move one of the larger beds from downstairs, we’ll have to cope with this one in its place. Are you going to be all right doing that. Kassandra? I don’t know how many times you fell off that dock but it looks like more than once.”

“Well, actually, you see…” she began.

“Not now, Kass,” Clio patted her shoulder. “Priorities. _Will_ you be able to move a bed?”

“Yes, I don’t see why not, especially if I’ve got someone to help me, but why are we…”

“You didn’t look very comfortable,” Selene said blandly. “And Clio’s been badgering me for a bigger bed ever since you moved in. I’ve just never really seen you...together...in it…” she trailed off.

“I wouldn’t take the mattress though,” Europa wrinkled her nose. “Make do with that one till you can get another.”

“Consider it a late birthday present Clio,” Selene nodded. 

“I...we...we were going to tell you today Selene,” Kassandra clambered off the bed and started to look for her clothes. “But...I suppose we slept in.”

“That’s understandable,” Europa soothed. “After all you had a very busy night.”

Selene gave her a cool look.

“I meant with falling off the...well no, I probably meant that you’d had a busy _day_ , really, I wasn’t…”

Clio held up a hand and gave her a reassuring smile. “We understood.”

“We thought you were going to be cross,” Kassandra said with childlike understatement.

“I was,” Selene came over to the bed. She looked at Clio for a moment before reaching out to cradle her cheek. “I was cross because you hadn’t discussed it with me,” she bent and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

“And I was cross because you’ve grown up,” she repeated the process with Kassandra, brushing a loose lock of hair back from her face.

“But most of all I was cross with myself,” she sighed. “For viewing you the way Markos did I suppose. For being a fool. But then Europa said something really quite wise.”

“I did?” Europa's head shot up, her expression puzzled.

“It seemed so at the time,” Selene shrugged. She made her way over to the door, stopped and turned to look at the three of them. “You’re not my pets. I shouldn’t treat you as such. Hurry up and get dressed Clio or they’ll be carrying you downstairs in that bed.”

She closed the door quietly after her, leaving a surprised silence in her wake.

“Well Europa,” Clio got out of bed and began to pull on her clothes. “It sounds like we owe you a debt of thanks,” she came over and gave her a hug.

“You’re very welcome,” she smiled.

“Yes,” Kassandra came over and bent to take her in her arms and give her a quick hug. “What was the wise thing you said?”

“Well actually,” Europa frowned as she walked to the door and opened it. “Last night we polished off the rest of that flask of hydromeli you left downstairs...so I’ve no idea.” 

Kassandra was rather impressed that she and Selene were standing, let alone dressed and coiffed.

“Perhaps,” Europa popped her head back round the door, “it was when I pointed out that if she kicked you out Clio, there was no way I could deal with that many sailors on my own.”


End file.
